A Slytherin in Gryffindor
by C.C Lewis
Summary: Cerisa Kaiser has always wanted to be noticed in her family. She wanted to be uniquely different and so when she gets accepted into Hogwarts, her dream is to be in Slytherin, the first in her family to be so. But then something goes wrong and she meets the Marauders. She finds them completely unsufferabe until one day she doesn’t. Slowburn Sirius/OC
1. Gryffindor

_July, 1981_

"Reesa! Come for breakfast!"

At the sound of my mother's French accent, I groaned and forced my eyes open. I knew I should get up, but my whole body ached with exhaustion. It was only when my mother called me again using my full name—Cerisa Belvidera Kaiser—that I decided it was time to get up. And so I dragged myself out of the bed and put on my slippers and robe before leaving my room.

As I approached the staircase leading down to the kitchen, my brother Julien—or Jules—zoomed past me while in the process of putting on his robe.

Jules was far taller and faster than me so by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was already in the kitchen, out of my line of sight. When I entered the kitchen, I immediately noticed the complete lack of house elves. Our kitchen—complete with marble counters, dark cabinets, and a vaulted ceiling—was always occupied with house elves cooking our meals. But this time I only saw my mother, Naomi, at the stove, cooking waffles with my sister beside her.

My mother was a gorgeous woman of forty years with greying blonde hair and kind green eyes. Despite having a few winkles and the flour she presently had on her face, she was always absolutely stunning, complete with poise and class. My sister, Veronique, who stood beside her was the same way. She was two years older than me at thirteen years old and she bore the same gorgeous features as my mother.

"Morning, Cerisa."

I turned to see my father, Karl Kaiser, seated at the round kitchen table. He had a mug of coffee in one hand and the new edition of the Daily Prophet in the other. Behind him was a large window, but above the window was a knockoff of the _Mona Lisa,_ a detail that fully showed how we wanted to appear as rich as possibleFather beckoned me to sit down beside him and I obeyed after giving him a quick morning hug, like I did every morning like clockwork. I unfolded my napkin and placed it on my lap just when Mother and Veronique came to serve us their homemade waffles.

Mother sat down beaide Jules, who immediately began to dig into the waffles, while Veronique sat down beside the vacant seat where my oldest sister should be.

Frowning, I asked, "Where's Ghislaine?"

"She went for her morning run," Jules replied with his mouth filled with waffles. Like everyone in my family, Jules was good looking with sandy-blond hair, blue eyes, and handsome features. Despite have his mouth stuffed with food, making his cheeks look like they belong to a chipmunk.

"Which you should do more often, Reesa," Veronique commented with a teasing smile, taking a polite and well mannered bite of her waffle.

I returned the grin, but I didn't feel the amusement. My entire family was fit. They went on runs every day and ate relatively healthy—excluded Jules. This made them all thin, all except for me. I was short and stout, making it something like a joke in my family, when everyone else was tall and thin.

As though we had summoned her, the back door of the kitchen leading into the garden opened, revealing Ghislaine in the entrance. She was four years older than me and looked exactly like Veronique. Some have even said they were like twins. She gave Father and Mother kisses on their foreheads before anouncing that she was going to shower. But this was after she placed the mail on the kitchen counter. Normally I didn't care for the mail, but this time I scurried out of my seat and grabbed the envelopes, squealing when I saw the one I awaited for so long.

"Gosh!"Jules said, covering his ears. "You're so loud!"

"I don't care!" I said even louder, holding up my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. "Look what I have!"

When she saw it, Mother cried with joy, running over to pull me into a large embrace. She then grabbed the letter and showed it to Father, who beamed with pride.

"See? There was nothing to worry about. You're letter was just late."

Not being able to stop smiling, I sat back down and studied my letter, even though I knew exactly what it said. When my siblings got theirs, I memorized them, barely being able to wait until I got mine.

"What House do you think you'll get in?" Father asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hope Slytherin," I replied.

"That would be excellent!" Mother said. "We don't have a Slytherin in the family yet."

"We don't have a Ravenclaw either," Jules pointed out.

"Yes, but even though you father went to Durmstrang and I went to Beauxbatons, we've been told that we are definitely Ravenclaw," Mother told him. "But no one in this family has even been told that they would be good in Slytherin."

"People hate Slytherins," Veronique said. "I hope you don't get in there. Imagine how many friends I'll lose."

Under the table on my lap, my fists clenched in anger. I thought that Veronique of all people would be supportive, especially since how close we usually are. I didn't like the attitude in which she said that and I told her so. Well, not exactly.

"If your friends leave you because I'm in Slytherin then they weren't your friends to begin with," I said coolly.

"Now, now, girls," Father interrupted before we could say anything else. "Let's just enjoy our breakfast."

Veronique nodded. "Of course, Father."

I didn't say anything, not wanting to follow Veronique's lead. That's one thing I'll never do despite my great love for my family. I won't follow their lead everytime, because I want to be different. I want to be noticed by my parents, _really_ noticed. In order for that to happen, I need to be something my other siblings aren't, something that isn't bad—like being over weight and short. No, being Slytherin was my chance to be different enough for my parents to notice me and praise me for something that is uniquely my own, something my siblings couldn't steal, like my ability to play piano.

Therefore, as I sat there esting my breakfast, I hoped with all my heart that the sorting hat will shout out Slytherin.

At eleven years old, I was often told I was mentally older than I appeared. This really manifested itself when I was at Kings Cross Station with my family. I saw a young witch, my age, who looked positively lost. I guessed she was muggle-born, so I walked over, hoping to be of some help.

"Excuse me," I said. "Are you looking for platform 9 3/4?l

The young girl's brown eyes widened. "Yes! Are you a Witch too??"

I laughed and nodded, holding out my hand. "My name's Cerisa. Come on, I will help you onto the platform."

The Witch shook my hand and walked with me back to my family. While doing so, she introduced herself. "I'm Lydia Lane and I'm the first Witch in my family!"

"That's excellent," I told her when I approached my family. "We'll be going onto the platform soon. Those are my siblings. Just follow their lead."

Lydia nodded in understanding and I watched her expression as Ghislaine ran towards into the wall before disappeared into it. Lydia gasped in surprise and I couldn't help but smile. It was even funnier the second time, when Jules ran into the wall, and then Veronique. Finally, it was mine turn, but I allowed Lydia to go before me.

"Go on," I told her. "It won't hurt. Trust me."

Lydia nodded, but the fear remained in her eyes. However, after another moment, she took a deep breath and ran forward, her curly black hair flying behind her. When she disappeared, I waved my parents a farewell before following after her.

I was met by the sight of a large train with dozens of Hogwarts students boardering it. I spotted my siblings with their friends, but after a moment I found myself looking for Lydia. When I saw her approach the train, I caught up with her. She gave a an appreciative smile before boarding the train. I went on it with her and we began to look for an empty compartment. Unfortunately for us, all the compartments were almost completely full, save for one.

There were four boys seated in it, joking around. I noticed that two of them seemed awfully shy, but that the other two were awfully lively. It took a full minute before one of the them noticed us in the entrance.

"Hello," one of the shy ones said.

"Hi," I responded, raising an eyebrow as I saw one of the other boys stuff a full chocolate in his mouth. "May we sit here?"

"We're kinda full," the chocolate eating boy said. "Sorry."

I looked around and saw that they had quite a lot of space left, but rather than fighting it, I merely gave the boy a glare before leading Lydia away. We were able to find another compartment with only two other girls inside. I was rather pleased by how things turned out. After all, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to spend the entire train ride with four boys.

"Please sit," one of the girls said, she had flaming red hair. "I'm Lily and this is Marlene. You are?"

"Cerisa," I responded, taking note by how poised Lily sounded.

"I'm Lydia Lane," Lydia told the girl enthusiastically. "I'm the first wizard in my family!"

Lily gave her a kind smile, "So am I! I wonder what House I'll get into to."

From there, our train ride was filled with talk about the Hogwarts houses and how we'll eat together at every meal. As I talked with Marlene, Lily, and Lydia, I rather thought that their compan would be a pleasant relief from my usual company. Jules always had his friends over while my sisters went over to their friends' hosues, so I was usually surrounded by boys. I found myself looking forwafd to some girl company.

When we arrived at our destination, I gazed in awe at Hogwarts Castle. We all put on our robes and filed inside the main hall, where all the students gathered. I spotted my siblings in the crowd and Ghislaine gave me a thumbs up, Jules gave me a wave, while Veronique simply smiled. I returned all the gestures before placing all my attention on the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and Professor McGonnagal. Most of all, however, I studied the sorting hat.

When the sorting began, I could hardly wait for my name to be called. But until then, I watched as the other students got sorts. When the name Black, Sirius was called, I saw the chocolate eating boy from the train get up. When the hat shouted Gryffindor, I noted the looks of disbelief and shock from the Slytherins. I immediately guessed why. He was a Black and he was just sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius Black walked over to the Gryffindor table where Jules and Veronique were sitting. When Lily's name was called up, she was also placed into Gryffindor. More named passed before it was my turn.

"Kaiser, Cerisa!"

My hands began to sweat as I approached the stool and the hat. When I sat down, Professor McGonnagal placed the hat on my head and immediately it spoke.

 _Very interesting. You wish to go to Slytherin, yes?_

 _Yes sir,_ I responded. _Very much so._

 _You wished to have something, to be something your siblings cannot?_

I simply nodded and as he spoke these things, I thought for sure that he would now shout Slytherin. After all, I always trained myself to have Syltherin qualities, such as cunning and determination.

However, no excitement—only dread and disbelief—filled me when the Sorting Hat made its verdict.

"Gryffindor!"

 _So that's the first chapter of this fanfic! This is my first fanfic ever so please rate and review!! I would love to hear your thoughts!_


	2. Fun with paint

_September, 1971_

My entire body froze when I heard the verdict. I could faintly hear my siblings cheer for me—Ghislaine being the loudest despite being a Hufflepuff. But I couldn't move. It was only when Professor McGonnagal nudged me to get off the stool that I was knocked from my stupor.

I slid off the stool, but I wasn't thinking clearly. It was this that caused me to turnsd around and grab the sleeve of Professr McGonnagal's robe, making her face me.

"There must be a mistake," I said, loud enough for the Slytherins to snicker. "I can't be in Gryffindor."

Professor McGonnagal looked at me with kind—sad—eyes. "I'm sorry but the hat made its verdict. Now go sit with your housemates."

I didn't want to go sit with the Gryffindors but McGonnagal had already called out the next name and I was left shuffling over to the Gryffindor table. I sat down beside Lily, who gave a sympathetic look. I had told her on the train my desire to be Slytherin. I wanted it so bad but now all my hopes were crushed.

As the names rolled by—quicker than they had before—I only paid attention to certain ones. Lydia was sorted into Hufflepuff, causing her to beam with happiness and skip to the Hufflepuff table. The other three boys from the train—Jame, Peter, Remus—were all sorted into Gryffindor. One boy named Severus Snape—I only pais attention because Lily cheered when his name was called—was sorted into Slytherin, looking quite proud of himself.

When the sorting ended, we had the feast but I couldn't eat. All I could do was stare at the Slytherin table. I was supposed to be _there._

"Hey, why do you want to be Slytherin anyway?"

I looked over at the speaker—Sirius Black. His tone suggested curiosity but I wasn't in the mood so I snapped back, "Oh, just sod off, Black."

His three friends covered their smiles while Sirius Black just looked insulted. I looked away but I still could hear as he muttered some choice words under his breath. I didn't care. I knew I should've been nicer, but he was Gryffindor and no matter what the hat said, I was Slytherin.

00000000000000

When the feast ended, we were all led back to our dorms. When we arrived, I went with Lily and Marlene—who was also sorted into Gryffindor. I unpakced all my things in silence, but I noticed Lily and Marlene's stares. I didn't care if they were worried or anything else, but I just wished they would stop staring. Finally, Lily did and she asked,

"Are you okay? I know you wanted to be in Slytherin."

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Gryffindor really isn't that bad, you know," Marlene said. "I heard great things about it."

I didn't say anything but just listened as Lily and Marlene tried to cheer me up. I was grateful. Really, I was, but I only really paid attention when Lily said,

"...I'm glad to be in Gryffindor. I must really belong here, because I heard the Sorting Hat never makes a mistake."

I frowned and looked at her, sitting legs crossed on my bed. "What? He never made a mistake? Not even once?"

Marlene smiled. "Nope! So that must mean you belong here!"

I nodded and smiled, making it seem as though I've finally forgotten about being Slytherin. Lily and Marlene must've thought so, because they stopped talking about the Sorting and decided to focus on their classes. But I didn't really participate. Instead, I wondered about the Sorting Hat. I didn't beleive the Sorting Hat never made a mistake. He must've and I was determing to find out about it.

000000000000000

 _October, 1971_

For the first month of classes, I was extremely busy. Not only was I always rushing to do my homework, but I was also in the library half the time, looking for any evidence that the Sorting Hat made a mistake. I still hung out with Lydia, Lily, and Marlene—we were like four peas in a pod—but when I had free time, I searched. It came to the point that the only section left unexplored was the restricted section and I had no idea how I would access it.

"Reesa?"

"Hmmm?" I looked over at Lydia, who was sitting beside me at the Hogwarts garden. Marlene was there with us but Lily was spending time with that boy, Severus.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked with concern. "You seem distant."

I gave her a large, convincing smile. "I'm fine. Really."

"At least one of us is fine," Marlene said. "You would never believe what happened. Before I came here, I was with Lily and Snape. While we were walking in one of the corridors, those darn boys came out and played a nasty prank on Snape! They made his nose like ten times bigger!"

I frowned. "What boys?"

"Oh, you know, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew," Lydia said. "I can only imagine how angry Lily was. This is like the fourth prank those darn boys have played in just this month! I mean, who do they think they are?!"

"They sound horrible. Have they ever been caught by a professor?" I asked, the gears shifting in my brain.

Marlene shook her head. "Nope. Lily tries to tell on them but there is never any proof that they were the ones that did it. It's so weird!"

I kept a disgusted look on my face, just like Lydia and Marlene had, but secretly I was thinking. If those boys never got caught and if they were really as mischievous as they sounded, then maybe they knew how I could get access to the restricted section.

A smile springing to my face, I grabbed my book bag and said goodbye to Marlene and Lydia before rushing off.

0000000000000

I had tried to find those bous all day, but when I actually succeeded I had to rush off to class. I kept on telling myself that I still had the rest of the school year to talk with them, but I wanted to do it as soon as possible. If I found proof that the Sorting Hat made a mistake then maybe I could convince Professor McGonnagal that I truly belong in Slytherin and that the Hat made a mistake with me as well.

But it would seem I wouldn't be able to talke with them just yet. So as I made my way back to the dorms—it was quite late—I tried to think if where I would be able to find them. But when I reached the door to the dorma, I heard footsteps and no other than Peter Pettigrew came running up the stairs go enter the dorms as well.

"Peter," I said, causing him to stop in his tracks.

He looked behind him to see if I was talking to someone else, and when he realized I wasn't, he frowned. "Yes?"

"I need to talk with you and your friends, like as soon as possible," I told him.

"I'll nees to speak with them first," Petere informed me, looking rather uncomfortable.

Before I could reply, he said the password and rushed into the dorm, out from my line of sight. Sighing, knowing I did all I could, I also entered the dorms.

I quickly went to bed and when the next day sprung, I couldn't help wonder if Peter and his friends have agreed to speak with me. I thought about this as I tied my ash-blonde hair into a ponytail and as I rushed off to class.

I was heading to my first class of the day—half wondering where Lily and Marlene were—when I stepped in something. Frowning I looked down and lifted my foot. Just as I done so, I screamed when whatever I stepped on exploded, causing bright red and gold paint to splatter all over me.

I looked down at my uniform in horror and I grabbed my wand from my robe to see if maybe I could get rid of it, but then I couldn't remember any spells to take care of such a problem. It was then that I heard laughing. Infuriated, I turned around to see Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin come out of hiding.

The latter two looked shy and uncomfortable, but the first two were laughing so hard I thought they would die. But I was still angry and I gripped my wand tight, pointing it at Sirius and James.

"You imbeciles!" I shouted, causing the boys to laugh even harder.

"This is wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed. "A wannabe Slytherin covered in Gryffindor colors. By the way, perfect spell, Remus."

Sirius and Remus high-fived each other but I was getting angrier and angrier. "What was the point of this!?"

"You said you wanted to meet us," James told me, who finally stopped laughing. "Well, here we go."

"Couldn't you meet with me like civiled people!" I asked them, looking down at my paint splattered robes with disgust. "And now I will be late for class!"

"You could always skip," Peter suggested from behind James.

I shot him look, causing terror to flood his face. Content, I turned to Sirius and James, who seemed to be in charge. I pointed my wand at them as I said,

"You are a disgrace to this school and I hope you fail your classes!"

I was having trouble thinking of a worse insult, but it seemed to be enough for Remus and Peter's eyes widened with shock.

Not wanting to deal with them any long, I put away my wand and spun on my heel, walking to my classes. If I had to show up paint splattered, so be it, but there was no way I was going to let those boys get away with it.

00000000000

 _So that was chapter two! I realize I made a mistake with the first chapter, writing 1981, instead of 1971. I apolgize, but I hoped you liked it! Please rate and review and don't worry, there will be more Cerisa and the Marauders next chapter ;)_


	3. Trust Me

_October, 1971_

The stares and snickers that welcomed me as I walked into the classroom was enough to drive me insane. But what made me survive and even smile and keep my head high was the look on my sister's fade. Veronique looked at me in disbelief and beside her her friends snickered.

I took my place with Lydia, Marlene, Lily and—even—Severus. I gave them all a nod of acknowledgement before I opened my book to the desired page. Professor McGonnagal looked at me with one eyebrow raised before saying,

"The next time you're late, Ms. Kaiser, I'll have to give you detention."

"Understood, Professor," I said.

McGonnagal nodded in approval and then continued the class. Marlene and Lydia were having a hard time trying not to stare, Severus was having an easy time, but Lily didn't even try. I knew for sure she was going to ask what happend but just then those four boys burst into the classroom, interrupting McGonnagal. Remus hasily apologized for being late, as did Peter, but Sirius and James just looked very smug.

It was then that Lily looked at me in disbelief. "They did this to you?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I'll deal with it, Lily."

"Those imbeciles," Severus said under his breath, causing me to smile.

"That's what I said."

The class continued with interference and when it ended, I stood up to leave. I was almost out the door when McGonnagal called me back inside. Lily, Marlene, and Lydia gave me sympathetic looks while those four boys looked rather proud of themselves as they left the classroom.

When it was just me and McGonnagal in the room, I turned around and walked to her desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"How are you adjusting to being in Gryffindor?" She asked. "I recall you being adamant that you don't belong here."

"I don't," I said firmly. "And I hope to prove it to you so that you might place me in Slytherin."

"I cannot do that," McGonnagal told me. "The Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. There is no changing that."

I nodded after a moment, hoping that it seemed as though I was resigned to the fact. Content, McGonnagal dismissed me and I shouldered my bag as I made my way out of the room. Just as I was leaving, McGonnagal said,

"And do change before your next class. That paint is rather distracting."

I smiled and nodded before leaving the classroom, closing the door behind me. My relatively happy mood disappeared when standing outside the classroom door was no other than Remus Lupin, his hands in his pockets. I never really saw him up close and now that I was, I saw the scars on his face and the age in his eyes. His sandy-blond hair nearly covered his eyes and I saw how properly he was dressed.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms with some effort. The dried paint was making it difficult.

"I would like to aapologize for my friends actions," Remus said rather shyly. "Sirius just wanted to get back at you for telling himt to sod off back at the Sorting."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "That was ages ago! Tell him to grow up."

I bumped his shoulder when I moved past him and I was almost certain he would let me go, but then he ran to catch up with me.

"Peter said you wanted to talk with us," Remus said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Realizing I wouldn't be able to get rid of him, I stopped walking and faced him. I realized then that I was very short compared to him.

"I need access to the restricted section of the library," I said in a hushed tone. "I figured you and your friends would be able to help me."

At this, Remus smiled. "We can, if you want. I can convince them to help. Trust me."

I looked at him in amusement. "All right." My face turned serious and I jabbed a finger at his chest. "But if there are any more pranks, I'm turning all of you into frogs."

Not waiting for him to reply, I spun on my heal and walked away, back to the dorms. I needed to change before my next class. However, I was secretly excited. If those boys got me access to the restricted section. I was one step closer to becoming a Slytherin.

When I arrived at the dorms, I thought I would be able to change in peace, but that was soon impossible as I found Veronique waiting for me, arms crossed and her green eyes filled with rage.

"What the hell is your problem?!?!" She asked. "You completely embarressed me in front of my friends!"

My nostrils flared. "First of all, language. Second of all, did you think I wanted to show up to class covered in paint?!?! Seriously, Veronique! Get over yourself!"

"I'm telling Mother and Father," Veronique declared as she pushed past me.

I heard her mutter a swear word in French and my anger only grew. When she was gone, I collapsed on my bed and screamed into my pillow. After releasing all my anger, I decided it was time to take care of my appearance.

When I washed off all the paint and when I successfully changed robes, I worked on my hair. It was still wet so I tied it into a braid which fell to below my waist. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I focused on my blue-grey eyes and round face. Unlike my siblings, Mother and Father all but told me that I did _not_ inherent the good looking genes. I was nothing like my siblings in appearance and that wasn't a good thing according to my parents. I also wasn't like them in personality, and that wasn't a good thing either.

Nothing seemed to please my parents, except of course getting sorted into Gryffindor. But even then, they were hoping for Slytherin, to please their fellow Pure-Blood friends, like the Malfoys and Blacks.

Deciding I was just feeling sorry for myself, I pushed those thoughts away and went to my second class. On the way, I met up with Lily, Marlene, Lydia, and Severus. As we walked, Lily was expressing her anger.

"I cannot beleive those boys. Don't worry, Reesa, I'll make sure they—"

"Lily," I interrupted. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

"Careful with those imbeciles," Severus muttered under his breath. "If you want help, I know some Slytherins who would want to help, including myself. Because you never know what prank those boys will spring next."

"Thank you, Severus. But," I began, "They got me once, and they won't get me again. Trust me."


	4. Sealing the Deal

_November, 1971_

It was the beginning of November and it had started to snow at Hogwarts. I only talked with the four boys once since my conversation with Remus, but it wasn't anything important. Remus simply forced the other boys to apologize and properly offer their help. Peter's apology was very nice while James and Sirius' apologies couldn't be considered apologies. Nevertheless, I accepted them and I couldn't wait to get started.

But other things were happening as well. When I hung out with Severus and Lily, Severus would introduce me to some Slytherins, saying that they would help me get my revenge on the boys. I thanked them, but mostly because it seemed as though the Slytherins were taking a shine to me. And soon whenever I spent time with Severus, or any other time, anu Slytherin who would pass by would give me a friendly nod of acknowledgement.

Lily, of course, noticed and she didn't mind. Neither did Lydia, but Marlene wasn't too thrilled—she didn't like Severus to begin with—but I had hope I would convince her otherwise.

Things were looking up for me and I was so ready to become a Slytherin. I was thinking of this when one day, while I was walking to my third class of the day, I spotted the four boys walking down the corridor towards me. They were all laughing about something and I frowned. When I walked past them and went further down, I gasped.

Standing in the middle of the corridor was Lily, Marlene, and Lydia, all of them looking above them. Levitating in the ground was Severus, the back of his pants raised higher, making it seem as though he was being lifted by his pants.

I gasped in outrage and I dropped my books as I rushed back to where I saw the boys. When I caught sight of them, I marched towards them, saying,

"Black! Potter! Stop this instance!"

The four boys stopped walking and looked back at me with amused expressions—or at least Sirius and James did. Peter looked afraid and Remus simply looked concerned.

Before they could say or do anything, I marched up to Sirius and gave him a full punch to the face. He stumbled backwards and I winced as my fist flared with pain. I wasn't prepared when Sirius took out his wand and shouted a spell, causing me to fly backwards.

My head hit the stone and my last memory before blacking out was hearing McGonnagal's voice...

"Stop! Stop this at...!"

000000000000000

I woke up in the infirmary and Lydia was there. I was thrilled to hear that Sirius got detention, but I was not please when I learned I was getting detention with him. Why, you ask? Because I punched him, thereby provoking him. But not only did I get detention, but I also had Gryffindors giving me dirty looks and Slytherins giving me pats on the back.

But anyway, that's how I found myself seated at McGonnagal's empty classroom with Sirius Black seated beside me. The doors were locked and they would not open until the hour was finished. Until then, we had to remain in each other's company as punishment. And trust me, nothing could be worse.

"You're a bully," I told him.

"You're annoying," Sirius shot back.

"Severus didn't deserve that!" I told him adamantly.

"So you're friends with him now?" Sirius asked.

I shot him a look and silence resumed. It was during this silence that I thought about my desire to reach the resticted section and I couldn't do that without the four boys. The Slytherins might be on my side, but I haven't heard of any Slytherin who could break the rules without any Professors knowing. No matter how much I hated it, I needed those boys. So, despite them being huge bullies, I knew I had to get on their good side. So after a long moment, I muttered,

"I'm sorry, all right?"

Sirius looked at me in surprise but the expression was soon replaced with a smug smile. "Apology accepted. But I'm guessing you're only saying sorry because you still heed our help. Correct?"

I glared at him. "Are you going to help or not?"

"There's a tax," Sirius told me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You can't defend Severus if we do any pranks on him. If you do, deal's off."

"You're a jerk," I told him, but as I thought about being in Slytherin, I shook his hand anyway, sealing the deal.

0000000000000000

 _January, 1972_

And so from there, my free time was not only spent with Lily, Marlene, Lydia, Severus , and other Slytherins, but I also spent some time with the four boys. I would ask them if they had thought of a plan and when they said no, I continued to wait. I didn't defend Severus when they pulled pranks on him, but thankfully Lily, Marlene, and Lydia didn't notice. Neither of the Slytherins noticed either. At least not yet.

When Christmas break came along, I went home to my family. I got an earfull from Father, who knew everything thanks to Veronique. He told me that I should be proud to be in Gryffindor and that I shouldn't embarress my siblings. He then proceeded to praise my brother for learning yet another language fluently.

When Christmas break was over, I was relieved. I went back to acing my classes—except for DADA, which I suck at. But the highlight of being at Hogwarts was towards the end of January. I was sitting in the library when the four boys approached me, made themselves comfortable, and waiting for me to ask why they had smug looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked, placing a bookmark in my book and closing it. I looked around to make sure there weren't any Slytherins around. I swore to myself that once I was a Slytherin, I would cut all ties with these boys.

"Tonight you'll be able to go into the restricted section," James told me. "Thanks to us."

I couldn't help but smile. "That's excellent!"

"But there's a tax," Sirius told me. "Remus and I go with you while James and Peter do their thing."

My smile faded. "But why?"

"I always wanted to know what books are there," Remus replied with wide eyes. "And Sirius just wants to tag along for curiosity's sake. What do you say?"

I didn't want to accept the tax but I was desperate. Therefore, when Sirius held out his hand, I shook it, sealing the deal once again.


	5. Fieldtrip in the Dark

_January, 1972_

It was close to midnight and I was feeling very anxious. I sat up in my bed, listening to the steady breathing of Lily and Marlene. The two of them had trouble falling asleep so I talking with them until just an hour ago. I was exhausted, but the boys had a plan and I had to meet in the main room at exactly midnight.

I looked down at my very expensive watch and the moment it turned 11:55, I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I tied my hair into a sloppy ponytail and at 11:59, I quietly went to the main room. It was dead silent and it seemed awfully creepy without all the usual chatter.

I sat down on the couch and waited for the boys, but they only showed up at 12:05, causing me to be angry that they were late. They were all dressed in their robes and I suddenly felt stupid that I wasn't wearing mine, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that we needed to act quickly.

They didn't offer any vocal greeting but instead James beckoned me to follow them. I did, my wand at the ready. We carefully exited the dorms and Sirius appeared beside me.

"Remember, be extra quiet. Peeves will be around here and so will Filch."

I nodded in understand and I walked with them in the darkness. When we were close the library, James and Peter seperated from us and when I asked why, Sirius simply shushed me like I was an annoying child at church. I was not appreciating his disrespect towards me.

When we reached the library, Remus stayed outside the door while Sirius and I entered by ourselves. When the door was close, I faced Sirius.

"What exactly is your plan? Where are the others?"

"That's for me to know and for you to forget asking about," Sirius said with a smug smile, walking towards the restricted section. "So what exactly are you looking for anyway?"

"That's none of your business," I whispered, entering the restricted section behind him.

"Fine, don't give me details, but I can at least help you search," Sirius told me.

I looked at him, trying to figure out if he had any alternative motives. When I decided he didn't, I sighed. "I need to find books on the Sorting Hat."

Sirius looked at me curiously before nodding and going off to a different aisle than I was in. I skimmed the aisle I was in, hoping that the titles of the books would offer a clue as to what I was looking for. But minutes seemed to pass with me finding nothing. I loked down at my watch and saw that it was one o'clock. Feeling frustrated, I groaned. That was when Sirius entered my aisle with a book in his hand.

"This might be useful," Sirius said, givng me the book.

I took it and skimmed through the pages before I found a section that read 'the Sorting Hat'. I smiled and offered a nod of thanks to Sirius. I closed the book and placed it under my arm.

"We can go now."

"Don't you want to read it here?" Sirius asked. "They might notice if something is missing."

"They won't."

And so Sirius and I left the restricted section. We met up with Remus and then made our way back to the dorms, where Sirius said Peter and James would already be waiting for us. As we walked, I asked once again what Peter and James did so that we wouldn't get caught. Sirius smiled but didn't answer.

It was then, as we walked back to the dorms, that we heard Filch's voice. "Who's there?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before rushing as quietly as possible towards the dorms. I followed them, thankfully being able to match their speed. I have short legs but I was definitely quicker then them. Because of this, I reached the dorms first and whispered the password. I could've gone in first, but instead pushed Remus and Sirius in first, throwing the book with them.

Right when I was about to go in, Filch shouted: "Stop!"

I froze in my place and Sirius and Remus looked at me with concern. I mouthed for them to run and they did so, after Sirius grabbed the book. When they were out of sight, I turned around to face Filch and his punishemnt.

0000000000000

 _April, 1972_

Professor McGonnagal was definitely angry, but she hid it well. I got detention everyday for a month when she heard and fifty points were taken from Gryffindor. Everywhere I walked, Veronique glared at me, Jules basically ignored me, and Ghislaine I don't think notice me at all. But, Lily, Marlene, and Lydia still spent time with me. Also Severus and the Slytherins, though more distant than usual, looked at me respect. I didn't understand until Severus told me that they were impressed I was able to sneak out in the first place and not get caught until the last minute.

As for the boys, I hadn't had occasion to speak with them since that night but I did find the book I stole in my dorm that same night, when McGonnagal sent me to bed. And everytime I had time I wasn't spending with Lily, Marlene, Lydia, and Severus, I read that book. Specifically the section on the Sorting Hat. But as I read it, my worst fear was realized. The only thing it told me was that the Sorting Hat never made a mistake—at least none that anyone knew of.

That last line should've given me hope, that maybe I was the Hat's first mistake, but I doubted it. That was when I realized that maybe—just maybe—the Hat made no mistake and that I truly belong in Gryffindor. But I pushed that thought away. I _was_ Slytherin.

I was thinking about this in the greenhouse, hiden behind a plant, when I heard the door opening.

"Who's there?" I asked, hiding my book away.

"Me," I heard Sirius Black say.

Frowning, I pushed back a plant to see Sirius walked down the aisle towards me. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"I have sources," Sirius replied, sitting legs crossed a few feet away from me.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with your other little marauders?"

Sirius chuckled. "Marauders? Nah, I decided to come to see how you were enjoying your book."

I wasn't going to tell him anything. Of course I wasn't, but there was something in his grey eyes that told me he already knew. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Come to judge me, have you?"

"Yes and no," Sirius said and I could tell he was being genuine. "I came to say that everytime I hear someone judge you in public, the Slytherins all of a sudden say bad things about _them._ "

"Your point?" I asked.

"Look, Kaiser," Sirius began, rubbing the back of his head. "You definitely belong in Slytherin, which is why I don't judge you for wanting to be there. But I judge you because you basically already belong to Slytherin. Snivellus and his gang basically made you their honorary member. You _are_ Slytherin. Besides, being stuck in a different house isn't the worst thing in the world."

I found myself smiling, "Since when did the blood-traitor Sirius Black give motivational speeches?"

Sirius looked offended and he stood up. "I don't. Consider this as a thank you for throwing yourself under the bus for me and Remus. Don't expect anything else, Kaiser."

I gave him a look if mock seriousness. "Never."

Sirius gave me a lopsided grin before walking away. I pulled out the book to study it further, but I wasn't focusing on it any longer. Instead I was thinking about Sirius's words. No matter how much I hated to admit it, he was right. So what I'm in Gryffindor? I'm still a Slytherin and trying to make it official is a waste of energy.

Therefore, I slammed the book shut and collected my things before leaving the greenhouse to meet up with the girls. I might be a Slytherin in Gryffindor, but with Lydia, Lily, and Marlene, that was not the worst thing in the world.

000000000000000

The school year flew by after that. Lydia, Lily, Marlene, and I grew closer and I told them what I had been going through this school yesr. Telling them about how in heart I was Slytherin felt as though our friendship was taking a step forward. When the school year ended, we promised to write to each other over the summer.

I didn't speak with the four boys after I had spoken with Sirius because I had no cause to. But I did spend some time with some Slytherins Severus introduced me to. Because of that, my change of mind was only strengthened.

And so I started and ended my first year as a Gryffindor, but in my heart I was a Slytherin.

0000000000000000

 _So that's the end of chapter five! Don't worry, there'll be more. I really enjoyed writing this and please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts!!! :)_


	6. Start of Year 2

_September , 1972_

"Reesa!"

I laughed and raced towards Lydia, giving her a bone-crushing embrace. All around us students boarded the Hogwarts Express and after we pulled away, we boarded it as well. We found an empty compartment and Lydia began to tell me all about her summer and how next year her brother might be attending Hogwarts as well, if his letter comes.

It wasn't long before we were met by Marlene, and then Lily and Severus. I gave Marlene and Lily each a hug and a nod of acknowledgement to Severus, who simply crossed his arms and kept the neutral expression on his face.

Marlene and Lily told Lydia and I about their summer and they only finished when we were half way to Hogwarts. When they stopped, Lily turned torwards me and asked how my summer was.

When she did, I immediately thought about my judgemental doctor,—who kept on repeating I was overweight—my overly concerned mother, my snobbish sister, Veronique, and my okay-ish brother. When I thought all about these things, I knew they wouldn't provide much for conversation, so I simply said,

"It was great," I lied with a smile. "Ghislaine is in her sixth year and so she'll be graduating next year. Mother and Father are super excited. Also, over the past month, Mother and Father have become closer friends with the Blacks."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're Purebloods I assume?"

I nodded. "But Mother and Father aren't from English Pureblood families. Still, the Blacks seemed to be awfully nice."

"Which branch of the Black family?" Marlene asked.

"Mostly Orion and Walburga Black," I replied. "I haven't really talked with them, but they seem okay, I suppose."

At that, Marlene began to give her opinion of the Blacks, which wasn't entirely good. Lydia listened with wide eyes while Lily and Severus had a whispered conversation I couldn't hear. So I simply relaxed until we reached Hogwarts. Once we arrived, we all put on our robes and we filed into the main hall for the Sorting. As I sat there, I recalled my Sorting just last year and I vowed to not waste this year by being obsessed with something I can never be.

The sorting began and I was drifting off until I heard: "Black, Regulus!"

I looked up and glanced at Sirius, who watched as the young boy approached the Hat. I heard that he was Sirius's brother and I wondered where he'll be sorted.

Sirius's face was filled with—not disappointment—but resignation when the Hat shouted Slytherin. James comforted his friend but I quickly looked away. I wondered how their different sorting would effect them. I was lucky. Ghislaine was the only one in a different house and she was in Hufflepuff, the nicest house. But despite being a Slytherin in my heart, I knew Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along very well, so I kept on wondering.

When the sorting ended, we had the feast and then we retired to our rooms. When we arrived at our dorms, Lily and Marlene collapsed on their beds with exhaustion, while I took time to undo my hair and get dressed.

"You know, you're very proper, Reesa," Marlene said from her bed, her blond hair sprawled on her pillow. "Actually taking time to get ready for bed and all that."

"My family wouldn't agree with you," I replied with a bitter smile.

"Yeah, but I like you better," Marlene said. "If you don't mind me saying, Veronique is kinda stuck up."

I gave Marlene a large smile before I pulled her off her bed and into a big hug. "I love you!"

0000000000000000

 _October, 1972_

The first month of classes was a breeze. I spent all my free time with the girls—and Severus who always tagged along as well as some other Slytherins like Malfoy—and I always made sure to be in the know of all the pranks the Marauders—that's what they called themselves—pulled off. Some of them were just plain mean, like covering Severus in glitter, but others—I had to admit—were hilarious.

I was victim to one of these pranks— _not_ the funny ones— when I was walking with Lydia to the eating hall for dinner. Lydia and I were talking about how hard DADA was when all of a sudden Lydia tripped. I was too slow to catch her and when she fell, something fell from the ceiling.

I became covered with some sort of digusting liquid and I hears Lydia shriek from the floor.

"Cerisa!" She cried out. "Oh no!"

My eyes were kept close to keep the liquid out but I soon wiped them so I would be able to see whoever was laughing. When the liquid was clean from my eyes, I looked down the corridor to see Sirius and James laughing while giving Peter and Remus high-fives. Beside me, Lydia stood up and looked positively irritated—and you never want to see a Hufflepuff more than irritated—but she couldn't be more angry than I was.

"Boys!"

The Marauders looked at me and I saw the smirk that Remus tried to hide. Meanwhile, when Peter saw that Lydia was there, his eyes widened.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Lydia! You weren't meant to be here!"

I looked at Peter before turning to Sirius and James. "And was _I_ meant to be here?"

"No," Sirius said before bursting with laughter.

Not having the patience to deal with them, I grabbed Lydia's arm and spun on my heel and walked back towards the main hall. If I had to eat with disgusting slime all over me, so be it.

While I walked away, Sirius shouted, "Welcome back, Kaiser!"

Despite my now fading anger, I couldn't help but smile.


	7. Peter’s Favor

_November, 1972_

 _Dear Cerisa,_

 _I was disappointed to see your grades concerning Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your siblings all aced that class. Perhaps you should find yourself a tutor._

 _And please remember to stick to your diet. Remember what that muggle doctor told you: obesity isn't healthy. You're 140 lb and you're only 4'9". So be careful._

 _Oh and for Christmas break your father and I are inviting Orion and Walburga Black with their two sons. So I'm going to take you and your sisters shopping once you come home for Christmas break. As for your request to invite your friends over for Christmas break, we don't think that it'll be appropriate to have two muggle-borns over when the Blacks are here. So they can come after December 26._

 _I think that's pretty much it. I love you dear and remember to watch out for your weight and grades!_

 _With love,_

 _Your mother_

I sat in front of the lake as I read the letter a second time, paying special attention to the words "your siblings all aced that class". I scoffed. Those words she meant she expected better from me.

I folded the letter and placed it in the pocket of my jacket. I knew I shouldn't hold it against her. Mother grew up in a prominent, rich French family who expected the best. So I pushed the annoyed thoughts away and I told myself to get over it. She was just looking out for me.

As it got closer to curfew, I got up and walked back to the castle, the late Autumn wind blowing against me. When I arrived at the castle and made my way to the dorms, I heard Lydia talking just around the corner. A smile sprung to my face and I was prepared to greet my friend. But right when I turned the corner and saw her, I hid right back around the corner.

Lydia had been laughing and talking with none other than Peter Pettigrew. Trying to contain my smile, I took a different route to the dorms. When I arrived, Lily and Marlene were sitting in the main room, talking.

"...he just won't leave me alone!" Lily was saying.

"Who won't leave you alone?" I asked, plopping down onto the couch beside Marlene.

"James Potter," Marlene said with a teasing smile, her round eyes gleaming. She was dressed in too-big pajamas and she had her blonde hair up in thousands of braids.

I raised an eyebrow. "Does he have a crush on you?"

Lily nodded with a grimace. "He has to realize that I won't even be acquaintances with him so long as he continues to prank Severus." Like Marlene, she was in her pajamas, but they actually fit her. She left her red hair down and she played with a mood ring she had on her finger. "Anyway... Cerisa, what did your mum say?"

I sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but I figured I should anyway. "She says you can come for Christmas break but only until after December 26. We're having the Blacks over for dinner."

"That'll be fun," Marlene muttered.

"She also says I should a DADA tutor," I continued. "My grades are failing."

Marlene's shoulders slumped. "My grades are failing too. Maybe if you find a tutor, we can have tutoring together."

I smiled, excited at the idea. "Now all we need is a tutor!"

"Remus Lupin?" Marlene suggested.

I was going to agree, but Lily shot Marlene a look—after all, Remus is James' friend. But then I was no longer thinking about Remus. Instead I thought about Peter and Lydia. I was going to tell them about what I saw, but then I remember the look Lily had and decided against it. I would tell Marlene later, in private.

We went to bed after that and when morning sprung, we made our way to breakfast and then our classes. While walking, Marlene and I talking about finding a tutor, but I think both of us knew we should get Remus—he was the best.

Lydia joined us soon, as well as Severus and that was when Lily said,

"Hey, maybe Severus can tutor you and Marlene in DADA!" Lily suggested excitingly.

Marlene's eyes widened in horror at the thought, but I forced a smile. I didn't mind Severus. Truly, but I was honestly excited for me and Marlene to get tutored by Remus. However, I saw how happy Lily was, so I nodded.

"Good idea," I said. "Would you be willing, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Meet me at the library after every DADA class."

At that, Severus and Lily walked off to class, while Marlene stayed behind and said, "Oh gosh."

"It won't be that bad!" Lydia said, ever the optimist.

Marlene and I shared a look and soon followed Lydia to class. I hold by my opinion. Severus isn't that bad, but still. He was still creepy at times and to be tutored by him? In the words of Marlene: Oh gosh.

000000000000000

 _November, 1972_

"Why did we agree to this?" Marlene asked as we walked to our next class after our first tutoring session with Severus.

"It makes Lily happy," I reminded her. "And we might actually learn something. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Fine, I'll give you that," Marlene admitted. "But he's a little... intense at times."

I nodded in agreement and then we entered our next class. We weren't late, so Professor McGonnagal gave us a nod of approval—we're usually late for her class. We went to our spots beside Lydia, Lily, and Severus, but then I noticed a first year sitting there next to Severus—who was no other than Regulus Black. There was no space for both of us, so I told Marlene to sit there while I found an empty seat for myself.

The only one was where Peter and Sirius sat—James and Remus no where in sight. I wondered where they were as I slid on the chair beside Peter, giving them a nod of greeting. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw how exhausted they were. I also saw how Sirius looked at where Regulus sat with Severus.

When class began, I took notes but I also saw Sirius doing so as well. He never did so and I can only assume he was doing it for Remus and James—who I still wondered where they were.

The class moved by smoothly and when it ended, Sirius raced out of there. Meanwhile, Peter lingered. I thought he was going to talk with Lydia, but then right when I was gonna head towards my friends, Peter said,

"Cerisa? Can I talk with you?"

I frowned and nodded, following me out of the classroom. I told my friends I would meet them later and then I faced Peter.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where's James and Remus?"

"They're not feeling well," Peter said quickly and then changed the subject. "Anyway, I actually wanted to talk to you about Sirius's brother."

"Regulus? What about him?"

"Sirius won't say it outloud, but he's worried about him," Peter said. "I can tell. Anyway, since the Slytherins like you, can you see if he's okay and things like that? Just don't tell Sirius I asked you. Please?"

I nodded. "Of cours. And tell James and Remus I said hi."

Peter nodded and smiled before scurrying off. I watched him go and then I found Lily, Marlene, and Lydia—Severus and Regulus seemed to have left. I told Lydia about our sleepover and how we'll be having it after December 26. From there we talked about all we would do at my house. As we talked, my excitement grew. They would be the first friends of mine to sleepover and I couldn't wait.


	8. Regulus Black

_Early December, 1972_

"Hey, Severus! Wait up!"

Severus stopped walking and looked to face me, looking positively bored and uninterested. I got up beside him and caught my breath before I said what I needed to say. Severus, however, was getting unpatient and began to walk away with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Please, I need to ask you something."

Secerus faced me once again, crossed his arms. "Yes?" He drawled.

"Do you know where Regulus Black is?" I asked, shouldering my satchel. "I can't find him anywhere."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do tell me why you wish to speak with him."

I could tell that he was suspicious—I might be an honorary Slytherin, but I'm still a Gryffindor—so I acted quickly, remembering Peter's favor.

"I want to know how he is adjusting," I said and it was true. But Severus was still looking suspicious, so I added, "You know, with his brother being in Gryffindor and being a blood traitor and all."

That seemed to win Severus over because then he nodded in understanding. "He was in the library last I saw him."

"Thanks, Sev," I said, jogging away from him.

I made my way to the library with speed that surprised even myself. When I arrived, it was filled with students studying for their classes. I spotted Lydia and gave her a wave before continuing my search for Regulus Black. I thought I had lucked out until I spotted a raven-haired boy sitting on the floor in a forgotten corner on the library, drawing something on a notebook.

"Regulus, right?" I said, sitting down on the floor across from him.

His grey eyes looked at me with surprise and suspicious but he must've recognized me because he visibly relaxed. "Yeah. You're the misplaced Slytherin."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Cerisa, but you can call me Reesa if you want."

"Okay, Reesa," Regulus replied, shaking my head. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know how you're adjusting, is all," I answered.

Regulus shrugged, continuing to draw. "I'm okay. Severus Snape helps me a lot. He helps me figure out who is good to be friends with."

I hesitated. "And your brother?"

Regulus grimaced, but I noticed it was faked. "He's a Blood traitor and it only makes it worse that he's in Gryffindor."

"I'm in Gryffindor," I said. "I've learned that the Sortinf Hat doesn't give you a choice where you're sorted. You shouldn't blame him."

"Well, I am," Regulus told me. "And yes, you're Gryffindor, which makes me wonder why I'm even talking to you."

Normally I would be insulted and if Sirius had told me that, I would've told him to sod off. But this was Regulus and I could tell that his heart wasn't with his words. Therefore, to change the subject, I glanced over at what he was drawing and said,

"That's gorgeous."

At my compliment, his eyes gleamed. "Thanks! I'm the first in my family to know how to draw. Mother says is a good talent to have."

"I agree." As I spoke, gears shifting in my head. "Perhaps you could teach me. I would love to learn."

Regulus looked the happiest I had seen him. "Sure!" He ripped a paper from his notebook and passed me an extra pencil. "You can use a book as a desk. Here, I'll show you..."

And that's how I spent the afternoon drawing with Regulus Black. Not only because I wanted to keep an eye on him and figure out if he's doing okay, but also because I had a plan. None of my siblings knew how to draw. They never cared for it. But if I learned how to draw and how to draw well, then I might finally be able to make my parents pleased and proud of me.

And so that's how by letting Regulus teach me how to draw that I killed two birds with one stone.

0000000000000

 _Mid-December, 1972_

Snow coated Hogwarts and the surrounding area, making it look like a Winter wonderland. Students started to leave for Christmas break and Marlene and Lydia had already left, saying they would see me later at our sleepover. That left only me and Lily back at Hogwarts—who knows where Severus was—and it was peaceful as I packed for home.

From the next room, Veronique shouted something I couldn't understand and I replied an affirmative, not really caring what she said. If it was important, she would come to me and repeat what she said. But until then, I continued to pack. Once I finished, I placed my long ash-blonde hair in a ponytail and grabbed my coat before leaving my room.

Just as I left, Lily came running up to me. "I'm so glad I caught you. I thought you had already left. I'm leaving tomorrow and this will probably be the last time I see you until after December 26. Until then, right?

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you then. Wish me luck with the Blacks. That'll be interesting."

"Will Sirius and Regulus be there?"Lily asked, pulling away. When I nodded, she added, "If Siris asks you anything about me for James, don't say anything."

I laughed. "Don't worry. "I'll tell him to sod off."

Lily smiled."That's my girl."

I gave Lily once last hug bfore leaving the dorms. I met up with my sisters amd brother and together we made out way to the Hoywarts Express.

It was a long and boring ride without my friends and the only thing I had to listen to was Veronique complaining to her friends. When I got tired of it, I went to sit with Ghislaine, but she was sleeping. Therefore, I sat with Jules, whose friends weren't with him.

"What's up?" Jules asked.

I sighed and gave him a smile, "Nothin' much. Are your friends coming over for Christmas break?"

Jules shook his head. "I'm going over to their house atter the 26th. Mother wants me to be present when the Blacks come over. That's bound to be interesting."

I nodded in agreement and stared out the window as the train moved along the tracks, "Oh, I'm sure it will be."

000000000000000

 _So that was chapter eight! Like before, please read and review! Don't worry, next chapter will be filled with Sirius and Cerisa. I suppose I'm cruel for making this a slow burn, but needs must. XD_


	9. Dinner with the Blacks

_December 23, 1972_

"Cerisa! Come down quickly!"

"Coming!" I shouted as I hastily put on my simply black flats.

I looked at my reflection in the stand up mirror and straightened out my dark-green dress—which mother insisted I wear to show my support for Slytherin. Mother put some mild makeup on me which she insisted would give me some beauty, but I didn't see it. The only thing it did was make me feel uncomfortable. But I kept in on and I made sure my ash-blonde hair was pulled back into a long fish-tail braid so my face was fully visible.

I looked at myself once again before I left my room, racing downstairs. I met my family in the foyer and looked at the clock. The Blacks would be arriving soon.

As I waited, I studied my family. As usual, my sisters were gorgeous with Veronique wearing a sleeveless dress of red and Ghislaine wearing a halter-top dress of yellow and black. Jules had his blond hair combed back and he wore his best suit. Mother and Father each wore their best and as I stared at my gorgeous, thin family, I couldn't help but feel utterly self conscious and out of place.

I was knocked from my stupor when there was a knock on the door. The house elf came over and opened the door, revealing a family of four, all with raven-black hair. Father stepped forward and shook hands with Orion Black before kissing the hand of Walburga Black.

"It's a pleasure to have you here at our home," Father said, his German accent revealing itself just then. He turned to me, Mother, and my siblings. "This is my wife, Naomi, as you know, and these are my children. Ghislaine is my oldest, then there is Julien, Veronique, and my youngest, Cerisa."

Walburga smiled. "A beautiful family." She turned to me and I knew that somehow I wasn't part of the 'beautiful family' in her eyes. "You're in my eldest's year, yes?"

I nodded. "I am."

"Regulus has told us more about you than Sirius has," Orion said, giving a slightly chastising look at Sirius, who simply ignored his father. "Regulus says you're the misplaced Slytherin."

"I belong in Slytherin," I said firmly. "I beleive the Sorting Hat made a mistake."

Orion chuckled and turned to Father. "There's spirit in that one."

Father smiled and nodded before leading the Blacks into the living room, where we all sat and did some small talk. It was then that I noticed the bag Regulus carried that looked quite heavy. When Walburga saw me looking at it, she said,

"Regulus said he's been teaching you how to draw, and so he insisted he show you his art supplies. Go on then, Reg, show her."

Regulus beamed and he sat down beside me, opening his bag. As he showed me his supplies, I saw Veronique giving me a judging look from the corner of her eye. I also noticed Sirius keeping a concerned eye on Regulus. This made me decide to tell him what I had learned. I promised Peter I wouldn't, but Sirius deserved to be less worried.

When one of the house elves announced dinner was ready, we moved the converation to the dining room. Father and Orion sat at the heads of the table, with Mother sitting at Father's right and Walburga sitting at Orion's left. Regulus sat on Orion's other side, just like Julien sat on Father's other side. I sat between Jules and Sirius, while Veronique and Ghislaine sat together, opposite of me and Sirius.

And so we began to eat. Orion and Walburga were having a very political conversation with Mother and Father and my siblings, along with Regulus, were paying a lot of attention to them. Sirius didn't seem to care, and neither did I. Therefore, I leaned a little closer and whispered,

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable."

Sirius gave me a lopsided grin. "Me? Never."

I contained my laugh but then turned serious as I lowered my voice even more and said, "You don't need to worry about Regulus all the time. I'm looking after him."

Sirius looked at me in surprise, and he seemed at a loss of what to say. Fortunately for him, Orion said something to me before Sirius could.

"What do you like to do, Cerisa?"

I was surprised to be addressed, but I recovered quickly and replied, "I play the piano, sir. And I am interested in art."

"What languages do you know?" Orion asked.

At this question, I saw all my siblings hide their smiles while my parents looked at each other with worry. Nevertheless, I answered. "None, sir. I've never been able to fully grasp them."

"Pity," was all Orion said before turning his attention back to Father.

The dinner continued on like that until all the adults moved to the library for drinks. Ghislaine was allowed to come with them, while the rest of us stayed behind. Jules offered to show Regulus our art collection and Veronique disappeared to who-knows-where, leaving me and Sirius alone.

We sat in the living room, sipping at the glasses of water we brought with us. It was awfully awkward and soon I couldn't take it any longer.

"I noticed you boys didn't do too many pranks this year," I said, trying to sound casual. "Any particular reason why?"

"Nope."

"Well, is there a reason why every time Remus isn't in class, one of you other three isn't there either?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to answer any questions I ask?"

Sirius have me a lopsided grin. "Nope."

I offered a small laugh. "Look, I know this is awkward. It's okay to admit it."

"I agree," Sirius said, "But It's not awkward to me."

"You're such a liar," I said and silence continued once again.

We drank our water in silence and I could faintly hear Jules and Regulus talking from the art room. I hoped Regulus was happy, because after all our art sessions—which, grant it, weren't many—I have gotten a soft spot for the boy. He was only a year younger than me, but somehow he seemed younger and more innocent, meaning he heeded more protection from bad influences.

"About what you said," Sirius said softly. "About Reg. Is he really okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. He has a lot of friends from what he tells me, and he really enjoys his classes. He'll be okay."

"Thanks, Kaiser, for looking out for him," Sirius said sincerely before he gave me another lopsided smile. "I'm going to take a gamble and say that it was Peter who asked you to look after Reg in the first place."

I winced. "Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me." When Sirius's smile widened, I sternly added, "I'm serious, Black. Don't tell him."

Sirius raised his hands in surrender before placing one hand over his heart. "You have my word."

"Yeah, no offense, but that doesn't mean much to me," I replied, causing Sirius to laugh and I laughed along with him. After a moment, I stopped laughing and sighed. "Lily would kill me if she knew I was talking to you right now."

"I'm guessing she doesn't return James' admiration for her?" Sirius asked mischievously. "Come on, Kaiser, you gotta tell me something!"

I gave him a large grin before I put on a face of mock seriousness as I fulfilled my promise to Lily and said,

"Sod off, Black."

When Sirius laughed I couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	10. Forgiven

_January, 1973_

The days after Christmas break were so long and almost unbearable. After a completely awesome sleepover with the girls, I didn't want to go back, but before I knew it, I was back on the train to Hogwarts. And now I have difficulty adjusting back to classes and not hanging out every second of the day with Lily, Marlene, and Lydia. I also had to get used to Severus's presence almost everytime I was with Lily.

Actually, if I was being honest, Severus was mostly the cause of the month of January being unbearable. You see, I spent a lot of time with Regulus lately, mostly drawing and talking about random things. That was until one day, Regulus told me an interest bit of information.

"So, how have your classes been?" I asked while he and I drew on notebooks in the library.

"Pretty good," Regulus said, frowning as he made a mistake with his picture. "DADA is hard but Severus has been really helpful tutoring me and everything."

"Severus is tutoring me too," I told him. "He's very helpful."

"Yeah, and he's even teaching me higher levels of that class, things he learned from books and even some things he made up himself!" Regulus exclaimed, looking at me for a moment, before returning all attention to his drawing.

I, however, stopped drawing. I frowned and asked in concern, "What do you mean? What has he been teaching you?"

"Some offense spells," Regulus replied. He hesitated for a moment before looking at me and whispered, "Don't tell Severus I told you this, but he says he'll tell me about the forbidden curses next."

Mentally, I screamed in outrage, but outwardly I said, "Well, be careful and don't worry, I won't tell Severus."

Regulus gave me a smile before continuing on with his drawing. I followed his lead, but I couldn't concentrate. Eventually, after an hour, I excused myself, grabbed my things, and went. I made my way to the Slytherin dungeons, where I knew Severus would be. When I arrived, I asked around and soon found myself marching towards him in a corridor.

He saw me approach and when I reached him, I pulled him into an empty classroom, locking the door. He saw the fury in my eyes and he was no doubt about to ask why I was angry. But I didn't let any words leave his lips before I planted a heavy punch right on his big nose. He stumbled backwards in pain and I desperately tried to ignore the pain in my fist. I took out my wand in case he tried anything, but when he didn't, I pointed my wand at him anyway and said,

"If you hurt Regulus in any way, I'll come after you," I said, venom dripping from my words. "You're supposed to be teaching him _Defense against_ the Dark Arts, _not_ the Dark Arts themselves. Who do you think you are?!"

Severus wiped away the blood from his nose and took out his wand, pointing it at me. "I'm a master at Defense against the Dark Arts and one day I'll be the professor. Lower your wand before I knock it out of your hand."

I ignored him, keeping my wand in place. "I mean it, Snape. Leave Regulus alone."

Severus gave me an amused grin. "Why do you care? You're a pureblood Slytherin. You should be fine with me teaching him these things. Or are these words actually from Regulus' concerned blood traitor of a brother?"

My nostrils flared and I told myself not to get out on control. "Shut up, Snape. You might be Lily's friend, but a jerk is still a jerk."

Before I could react—I thought for sure Severus would respond with harmless words—Severus shouted a spell that sent my flying backwards. My head slammed against the wall and my vision blurred. When I could see clearly again, I saw that Severus was already long gone.

My face heating up with anger, I stashed my wand away and left the classroom, rushing past students with no care if I bumped into them. I was too angry at Severus to care and one day, I would tell _exactly_ how angry I was.

But for now I simply made my way to the eating hall, since it was close to dinner. When I arrived, Lily and Marlene were waiting for me. I sat down with them, planting a smile on my face, but I noticed Severus sitting beside Regulus at the Slytherin table. I also saw him whisper a conversation to Regulus. I looked away quickly and just then Lydia entered.

I wasn't surprised when soon after arrived Peter Pettigrew. Peter sat with the othet Marauders while Lydia sat down with us, a smile on her face.

"Why the smile?" Lily asked teasingly.

Marlene looked at Lydia with raised eyebrows. "A boy, perhaps?"

Lydia laughed awkwardly but skillfully avoided the question. From there we talked about anyhing and everything. I offered a few words here and there, but mostly I kept an eye on Regulus, who looked angry as he ate his food. Severus, on the other hand, looked smug.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up? Reesa."

"Hmm?" I faced Lily, who waved her hand in front of me to get my attention. "Oh yeah. It's on February 18. I'll be thirteen."

"It's just next month!" Lydia exclaimed. She gave Lily and Marlene a mischievous look. "Interesting."

I looked amongst the three girls before we all laughed, enjoying the rest of our dinner with them asking me waht I want for my birthday. But soon Marlene expressed she was tired and excused herself. Not long after, Lily joined her. When it was just me and Lydia, I casually sipped at my drink and said,

"So... what's this business with Peter?"

Lydia's tanned face turned red. "W-what?"

I laughed. "It's okay, Lydia. Come on, I just want to know."

At that Lydia tucked a stand of her coily black hair behind her ear as she replied, "It's nothing. It's just that Peter is really easy to talk to. And we can relate! I mean, he has trouble with classes as well and both of us have something like social anxiety, and I...oh, I don't know. It's just nice to talk to him."

I smiled as she talked. "I'm glad. Just don't tell Lily. I think she despises anything related to James Potter at the moment."

Lydia laughed and from there we were content with small talk. After a while, Lydia excused herself and soon I decided to go back to my dorms as well. So as I walked back go the dorms, not another student in sight, I thought about Lydia and her new friendship. I was there when Ghislaine had her first crush and I knew for certain that Lydia had a crush on short and sweet Peter Pettigrew.

"Reesa!"

I stopped walking and turned around to see Regulus walking up to me. I saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes and I already knew what he was going to say.

"You punched Severus!" Regulus accused. "And you told him I told you about what he would teach me! You promised you wouldn't!"

"I was trying to protect you, Reg," I told him gently.

Regulus wouldn't have any of it. "You betrayed me! And I don't want to talk to you again!"

Before I could say anything, Regulus stormed back down the corridor and it was then that I noticed the Marauders standing there, and I wondered how much they heard. I guessed they heard enough because then Sirius came up to me, looking confused and upset.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked sternly. "What did you do to Reg?"

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything! I was trying to protect him!"

"Well you failed!" Sirius shouted, pushing past me and entering the dorms.

I almost called him back but when the other Marauders followed after him—with Peter giving me a sympathetic look—I decided it was no use. Therefore, when the door to the dorms closed, I groaned in frustration and stormed off, hoping to find some peace and quiet.

000000000000000

 _February, 1973_

The weeks following were hell. Severus and Regulus ignored me completely and when Lily first heard that I punched Severus, she started to avoid me at first before Marlene convinced her otherwise. But even then, the Slytherins hissed when I walked by because I punched one of their own and the Gryffindors didn't like me from the beginning, so they didn't talk with me either, especially Veronique. Jules actually congratulated me for punching Severus, but he was always out with his friends, never having time for me.

But the absolute worst were the pranks. Apparently Sirius was still sore about what I 'did' to Regulus. At first it was little things: my homework being misplaced, my wand going missing, and the like. But when February started, the pranks escalated. I once woke up to find that my school uniforms were all completely pink. Another time I entered an empty classroom on the pretense McGonnagal wanted to speak with me. Well she didn't. Instead, I got dunked with glue and then I was covered with feathers. Safe to say it was the most humiliating thing walking into class that day.

It was on my birthday when I finally lost my cool. I was heading out of the dorms—excited for what my friends had planned for me—and the moment I exited, some sort of powder blew up in my face. I swallowed some by accident and for the rest of the day I spoke entirely in German. I was forced to bring my laughing brother along everywhere so he could translate for me.

It was after the dinner hour when the spell wore off. Once it did so, I huffed in anger and marched off to find the Marauders. I found them in the dorms, sitting on the couches in the main room. They were all laughing and talking but when they saw me approach, Peter disappeared, and Remus hid away somehow. James's smile disappeared but Sirius gave me a smug look.

"You're such a bully!" I shouted at him. "You're a jerk and the biggest imbecile I ever encountered! I get that you're angry, but I didn't _do anything_!!! All right?! It was Snape! He was teaching _your_ _brother_ the dark arts and I was trying to stop him."

At my words, Sirius's smile disappeared, but I wouldn't let him say anything as I continued.

"I punched Snape and Regulus got mad, okay? That's why he stormed off before and that's why he won't talk to me! Now, get over yourself!"

Not allowing him to say anything, I entered the room I shared with the other girls and slammed the door. I caught my breath and after a moment I didn't bother changing before crawling into bed. Within a minute I was out like a light.

00000000000

 _May, 1973_

The weeks leading up to the end of the school year were suspiciously quiet. At least for me.

After my outburst towards Sirius, all the pranks stopped. Instead, all the new pranks were directed towards Severus. I witnessed the pranks multiple times and each time I did nothing to help. Instead, I watched as Sirius and the other Marauders laughing from where they were hiding. Most of the time I laughed with them, but usually stopped when Lily gave me a look.

But since I was free from their pranks, I was able to go to my classes and do my homework in peace. Marlene and I found a new DADA tutor in a second-year Ravenclaw named Tobias 'Tobster' Knowl, and our grades got better. Lily and I were on good terms again and when Marlene and Lydia were busy, we spent all of free time with each other. And when Lydia was free when Marlene and Lily weren't, she and I would take walks around the castle grounds, talking about anything and everything.

And so when students were beginng to leave for the summer, I was sad. When my friends all left and it was just me, I was especially sad because I had no one to talk to. Instead, I spent time in the greenhouses, teaching myself how to draw, but missing the time I had spent with Regulus.

On the day i was supposed to leave, I had already packed and I had some free time. I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room drawing when the door opened to reveal Sirius, not accompanied by the other boys. I frowned at this, but I simply ignored him and continued to draw.

I was slightly annoyed when he sat down next to me. But I was angry when he snatched the sketchbook from my and studied what I was drawing.

"Really, Black!" I exclaimed with anger, holding out my hand so he would give it back.

He didn't. Instead he flipped through the pages, causing me to groan in frustration. After a moment, I could no longer handle it so I ripped the sketchbook out of his hands and put it away in my art bag, along with my pencils and other supplies.

"I'm impressed, Kaiser," Sirius said with a mischievous smile. "You actually have talent."

"Very funny, Black," I said coldly, zipping my bag closed.

As I fiddled with the zipper, which was conveniently stuck, there was a long silence. I didn't find it awkward since I was far too busy with the zipper, but soon the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry, Kaiser," Sirius said gently. "I overreacted."

Forgetting about the zipper, I sighed and leaned back into the couch, glancing at him. "No you didn't. You were just being a protective brother."

"You didn't deserve it, _especially_ on your birthday," Sirius said, his tone was light hearted, but I could see the guilt in his eyes.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, thirteen isn't really a big year anyway."

"So... forgiven?"

I laughed softly and nodded."Forgiven." Relief flooded his face, but because I was a Slytherin at heart, I jabbed my finger at his chest, saying in a menacing tone, "But if you ever do that again, I won't be so forgiving."

Sirius nodded and was serious for a long while before his mouth cracked into a smile. After that, I pulled away and both of us laughed. When we stopped, Sirius stood up to leave, but right before he did so, he looked back and asked,

"You're leaving today, right?"

I nodded. "Yup. Very soon you'll be free from me."

Sirius offered me a kind smile. "So until next year then, Kaiser."

"Until next year," I repeated and watched him leave.

Once he was gone, I sighed and my sadness returned. Therefore, I finished packing and met with my siblings. As we rode back home on the train, all I could think about was next year and the excitement that fluttered in my chest at the thought of another year at Hogwarts with my best friends.

00000000000000

 _End of year 2! I hoped you enjoyed it! I think so far I've been pretty accurate with facts revealed by JKR (excluding Cerisa and other obvious things), but if there something I got wrong, like a name or a date, please tell me. Anyway, read and review as always and I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. :)_


	11. Betrothal?

_August, 1973_

The mid-summer air blew past in the garden of our summer home in France. I sat beneath a large oak tree, drawing in my sketchbook. It was perfectly peaceful, as it was only Jules and I in the house. Mother, Veronique, and Ghislaine went shopping with Grandmother LaRoux, while Father and Grandfather LaRoux went out to spend time with other French Wizards.

Mother had been planning this trip to France for ages and while my siblings had been excited, I wasn't. I might've if my Grandparents actually liked me, but they didn't. I was too ugly and unintelligent in their eyes. They only smiled at me—Grandfather even hugged me—when I told them I had took to drawing. I knew it would be a useful skill.

So as I sat there in the shade, I practiced that skill. I sketched the fountain in the middle of the garden and I was sure to capture the intensity in the statue's gaze. Over the summer I had gotten really good and I had to thank Regulus Black for that.

I had my ash-blonde hair tied back into a long braid that reached past my waist and I wore a yellow sun dress. I didn't wear makeup—which Grandmother insisted I do to give me some beauty— because it was hot and I knew my sweat would ruin in anyway.

"Reesa! They're home!"

At Jules's announcement, I quickly packed my sketchbook and supplies into my art bag before rushing into the house. I went to the bathroom and washed my face of all the sweat. I was about to redo my hair but then I heard my Grandmother call for me. I went out into the foyer to see my Grandmother, clad in over-the-top wizard robes of lavender. When she saw me and the state of my hair, she grimaced before forcing a smile,

"Come," she said, beckoning me closer. She had a thick French accent.

When I got closer, I was unprepared when she gave me a light slap on my face before she lifted my braid. "This what you call 'good', Cerisa?"

At my side, my fists clenched but I controlled my anger as I replied. "Or course not, Grandmere."

Grandmother scoffed. "Pathetic. Come, Veronique, Ghislaine."

With haste, my sisters followed Grandmother to the other room while Mother gave me a sad smile. "Don't hold it against her, _ma fille_. She means well."

I nodded in understanding and watched as Mother went to join the others. I sighed and wondered when I would ever stop being a disappointment in this family.

When Father and Grandfather returned, the house elves made dinner and we were soon all gathered in the dining room. Once we had began to eat, there was dead silence, everyone too hungry to talk. Once they did, I barely paid attention until I heard:

"...Cerisa will have purpose," Grandmother was saying. "Is good idea."

"What is?" I asked, looking at my family.

Grandfather scoffed and muttered his disappointment in French. Meanwhile, Ghislaine was the one to explain.

"Mother and Father spoke with Walburga and Orion Black. They want to set up a betrothal."

My eyes widened and I looked to Father. "What? With whom?"

"Their eldest, Sirius," Father replied. "And we are prepared to agree."

I looked at him in shock. "What!? I can't marry him! Ugh!"

"Cerisa!" Grandmother shouted. "Listen."

"No," I said adamantly, causing Grandmother to gasp in horror.

"Why ever not?" Mother asked, frowning. "Veronique said you and he are close."

My jaw dropped in disbelief and I shot Veronique a look before looking to Mother. "We're _not_ close. And even if we were, you can't just betroth me to him!"

"They will," Grandmother said. "You finally be useful."

I glared at her as I stood up and threw my napkin on the table. "No. It's my life and I won't have you controlling it."

Before anyone could say otherwise, I stormed out of the dining room and raced up to my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it, ensuring no one could get in. Once I did so, I groaned in frustration and kicked the post of my bed. If I heard any other plans to control and plan my life, I thought I might explode.

000000000000000000

 _September, 1973_

"Lane, John!"

From the Hufflepuff table, Lydia cheered when her brother's name was called and I couldn't help but smile. A heavily tanned boy with curly black hair approached the stool. The moment McGonnagal placed the Sorting Hat on his head, it shouted its verdict:

"Hufflepuff!"

Lydia cheered even louder and even stood up to clap before one of her housemates forced her to sit down. A smily John skipped over to the Hufflepuff and embraced his sister. From there, the rest of the sorting was boring, with no names I recognized. But I kept my eyes on the Hufflepuff table, where Lydia was with her brother. But also where Ghislaine was. This year she was Head Girl of the Hufflepuff house and she was beaming with pride.

When the Sorting ended and the feast began, I looked down the table to where Lily sat with Marlene. Unfortunately for us, we couldn't find three empty spots so while those two sat together, I sat between my sister Veronique and a boy named Arthur Weasley.

I didn't know Arthur that well, so I didn't talk with him. I tried multiple times to talk with Veronique, but she was too busy talking with her crush.

"Yeah," Veronique was saying. "My sister is Head Girl of the Hufflepuffs. That's my own hope: to be Head Girl of the Gryffindors."

"You're in my year right?" The boy—Chris—asked. "Maybe we'll be Head Boy and Girl together."

"I would love that!"

I rolled my eyes at how chipper Veronique shouted and ate in silence, blocking all other conversation. When the feast ended, my brother Jules—who was a prefect—lead us all to our dorms. I reunited with Marlene and Lily and gave Lydia a wave before following the wave of Gryffindors to the dorm. As soon as we arrived, Lily, Marlene, and I raced to our room, closing the door behind us.

Marlene locked the door and then faced us, blowing a strand of blonde hair from her face. "Oh, do I have gossip for you."

"Oooh," Lily and I said together and we sat legs crossed on Marlene's bed. "Tell."

Marlene grinned and sat across from us. "Okay, so you know thay girl, Molly Prewett? Well, she and Arthur Weasley like each other. Not only that, but I hav it on good authority that that boy Chris likes Molly. So it's basically a love triangle."

I laughed. "Chris? Oh this is spectacular. Veronique has the biggest crush on him! I thought for sure she was going to ask him to Hogsmeade this year."

"That's not going to happen," Lily said. "Veronique isn't going to be happy about that."

"No kidding."

"Oh, about Hogsmeade," Marlene interrupted. "Did you get your permission slips signed?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, but I grimaced. "I didn't get mine signed. Grandmere convinced Mother and Father not to."

Marlene looked at my in horror. "But why?! We were going to have fun!"

"They didn't sign it because I got mad when they told me they wanted to betroth me," I replied. "To none other than Sirius Black."

There was complete silence for a full minute. Lily froze in her spot, jaw dropped, while Marlene looked at me with utter terror.

After a while, Marlene pulled me into an embrace. "Oh you poor child. But don't be ashamed. You did a noble sevice standing up for yourself."

Beside us, Lily had a look of disgust. "Black? Ugh!"

I nodded and crossed my arms with a pout. "That's what I said."

"Wait until Lydia hears about this," Lily said.

"She'll probably say something like 'it could be worse' or something else optimistic," Marlene said, lying sideways on her bed and resting her head on her hand. "But, back to before. Your parents really want to betroth you? I didn't think they were the type."

"They aren't!" I exclaimed. "Which makes it confusing. It also doesn't help that Veronique told my parents that I was close with Black."

"No offense, Reesa, truly," Marlene said. "But your sister is something like someone's worst nightmare."

I grimaced. "Try living with her."

000000000000000

 _September, 1973_

As predicted, Lydia was optimistic when we told her about my parents hope for a betrothal. But even she was weirded out that the person they thought best was Sirius Black. It became something of a joke between us girls.

The first week back at Hogwarts was a ball, but then came Hogsmeade and I was left alone with Lily, Marlene, and Lydia went off to Hogsmeade. Lydia offered to stay behind, but I wasn't going to deprive her so I insisted she go. When they left, I went for a walk around the grounds, looking for inspiration for a new sketch I could do.

As I walked around the lake, I soon heard laughter. Curious, I went closer and soon looked down a hill to aee a group of Slytherins laughing and talking. I was just going to leave, but then Malfoy noticed me and gave me a charming smile.

"Ah, Kaiser! Come, join us."

I was going to decline, but I figured that since I was alone anyway, I might as well. Therefore, I went down the hill and sat down on the ground where they sat, drinking something that I was certain was alcohol.

"So, Kaiser," Malfoy said, "Have you heard of the you-know-who's supposed return."

I looked at him in surprise. "No. Where did you hear this?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Along the grapevine. I hear he's looking for followers. Are you going to join?"

He said it with a teasing smile, but I was disgusted and I made sure it showed as I said, "Don't joke like that, Malfoy. And you better hope all those rumors are wrong."

Malfoy smiled but didn't respond and he and the other continued to say what they heard about He-who-must-not-be-named's return. Eventually, I got sick and tired and so I excused myself. When I returned to Hogwarts, I was surprised to see Lily, Marlene, and Lydia sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Lydia was giving Lily a comforting pat on the back, while Marlene was giggling.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "What's going on?"

Lily crossed her arms. "James Potter. He showed up while we were in Hogsmeade. I swear, he just can't take a hint."

I laughed and sat down on the couch beside Marlene. "Maybe he's hoping for a betrothal."

Lily gave me a look if horror, which only made Marlene and I laugh harder.

000000000000000000

 _So that's chapter eleven and the start of year three. I hope you liked it and remember to RR!! :)_


	12. Invisible

_A special thanks to BerryStainsAndSunflowerSeeds. Thanks for reading. :)_

 _00000000000000000_

 _November, 1973_

The first month of school was the easiest, even DADA. But then November rolled by and Marlene and I found ourselves going back to our old tutor: Ravenclaw third year Tobias 'Tobster' Knowl. He was an excellent tutor, if not a little too serious, but his tutoring sessions were super long, making it impossible for any free time on the days he tutors us.

But his help improved our grades and when I got my monthly letter from Mother, she praised me for my good grades. But then she ruined it by saying that my disrespect has caused Grandmother stress and now she was feeling incredibly ill. A perfect way to end a letter to your daughter, isn't it?

As November continued on, as did the pranks. I no longer spent time with Snape, but Lily and Marlene did. Everytime the Marauders pulled off a prank, Marlene would tell me all about it and it would take a little too long to stop laughing. I wanted to tell the Marauders 'good job' to their faces, but I almost never saw them, much less actually talk with them.

That changed when I was in the library, doing my Transfiguration homework. I was bent over my notes , tapping my quill on the table, when I noticed that someone was standing in front of me. I was busy so I waited for whoever it was to move on, but they didn't. Sighing, I glanced up and frowned when I saw James Potter smiling at me. When he saw he had my attention, he slid into the chair across from me, a hopeful expression on his face.

I looked at him for one moment before returning my attention back to my homework. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" James asked innocently.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "I haven't seen hide or hair of you Marauders since school started and now all of a sudden you want to talk?"

James nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

I smiled, put down my quill, and leaned back into my chair, crossing my arms. "Okay, you have my attention. What do you need?"

James's smile widened. "About Lily—"

"Yeah, no," I interrupted, picking up my quill again. "That's between you and her. I'm _not_ getting mixed into it."

"Oh, come on," James said. "I just want to ask her to Hogsmeade. Is that so wrong?"

"No," I admitted. "But she has made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with you, especially with all the pranks you pull on Snape."

James smiled as though he was thinking of a happy memory. "Fine, but you gotta admit that we nailed those pranks."

I absolutely agreed with him. Their pranks were getting better and funnier, but I wasn't going to say that, so I simply shook my head. "Sorry, Potter."

"What'll take?" James asked as I began to pack away my books. "There has got to be something."

I shouldered my book bag and pretended to think, causing a hopeful look to flood James's face. I then made my eyes widened, as though I thought of something, before I looked at him with a smile, which soon turned to a blank expression.

"Nope, nothing. Sorry, Potter."

I patted his shoulder before walking away, but I stopped walking when I thought I heard more than one person laughing. I turned back around to where James was sitting and I didn't see anyone around him. I waited for it to come again and when it didn't I merely shrugged and left the library. I convinced myself I imagined it, because there was no other logical explanation.

I made my way back to the Gryffindor dorms and when I entered the common room, I saw Lydia was there with Marlene and Lily.

"Oh, Cerisa!" Lydia exclaimed with pure joy. "Guess what?"

I plopped down on the couch beside Marlene. "I don't know. What?"

"Peter asked me to Hogsmeade!" Lydia said.

Marlene covered her ears because of how loud Lydia was, but I simply smiled. "That's wonderful! You're going this weekend?"

Lydia nodded with a smile before her face flooded with dread. Lily looked at her in alarm. "Lydia? What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Lydia exclaimed in horror.

Marlene held back a smile and I stifled a giggle. Meanwhile, Lily simply smiled and replied, "Don't worry. I've got you covered. Come on. I'll show you my clothes."

Lily and Lydia raced up to her bedroom and when they were out of sight, Marlene and I laughed. When silence fell, Marlene played with her hair as she said,

"Did you hear the rumors?" When I frowned, she added, "About You-know-who."

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you believe them?"

Marlene sighed. "I don't know. I'm just concerned for Lydia and Lily."

I nodded in agreement and just then the door to the common room opened, revealing the four Marauders. They all laughed amongst themselves and I saw how they changed since last I saw them. Remus had more scars on his face, Sirius's black hair was longer, and Peter had gotten a lot thinner. James, however, didn't change at all.

When they noticed Marlene and I, they stopped laughing and James said, "So I can't convince you otherwise, Reesa?"

I smiled. "Nope."

"Let me guess," Marlene said. "Potter wants you to talk to Lily."

"Correct," I said. "And I declined because he needs to learn a lesson. The more you prank Snape, the more difficult it will be for you to ask her to Hogsmeade."

"Well, that's unrealistic," Sirius said. "It's impossible _not_ to prank Snivellus. Come on, Kaiser. Admit it. It's funny when we prank him."

I smiled but didn't answer. Beside me, Marlene said, "Why don't you sod off, Black. Cerisa and I were having a pleasant conversation before you came along."

Sirius placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, McKinnon."

After another laugh, the boys went to their dorm rooms, leaving Marlene and I alone.

"They're unbearable," Marlene muttered beside me. "I don't like them."

"You don't like anyone, Marlene," I told her.

Marlene gave me a look of mock offense. "Not true. I like you, Lily, and Lydia. Tobster isn't that bad either. And Peter and Remus aren't as bad as Black and Potter."

I counted all the names and held up six fingers. "That's it, Marlene. You like a total of six people. Feel proud."

Marlene wiped away fake tears. "I am. I can't—now what do you want?"

Surprised at her change of tone, I turned around to see Sirius leaving his dorm room. He raised his hands defensively as he made his way to the exit.

"I'm just going out!" Sirius said. "Gee!"

When he left, I looked at Marlene. "You hate Black, huh?

Marlene nodded admantly.

I smiled mischievously as I said, "Some say the line between love and hate is a very thing line."

She looked at me in horror. Before I knew it I was hit with a pillow and I was on the ground. It took me a long time to stop laughing.

000000000000000000

 _December, 1973_

As November ended and December began, I couldn't help but notice the complete lack of the Marauders—all except for Jame who continued to try and woo Lily. But even then, usually I could see them laughing when they did a prank, but now I just heard laughter, with them no where in sight. This caused me to be cautious and curious.

I had another one these experiences as I made my way to my tutoring session with Tobster. As I walked the corridor, rummaging in my bag for something, I heard someone say, 'ow' before another voice said 'shush!'.

I turned around and saw that I was completely alone in the corridor. I cautiously continued to the library and right when I was about to enter, I couldn't sworn I heard someone say 'Peter'. But there was no one there and I was completely distracted during my tutoring session. Tobster got angry and dismissed me and as I made my way to dinner, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder.

When nighttime came, I was too tired to talk with anywhere so I went straight to bed. I was in a deep sleep until I hears something clatter to the floor. I woke up immediately and went into the common room with my wand.

"Lumos," I whispered, looking around the room with my wand as a guide.

When I saw nothing I was about to go back to bed, but then I heard something. Getting sick and tired, a grabbed a pillow and threw it to where I heard the sound. I thought I was going crazy and that the pillow would simply hit the wall and fall like normal. But then it didn't hit the wall. It hit something invisible that was in front of it.

Holding my wand up to better see, I then heard really fast footsteps. My eyes widened in fear and I muttered the only spell I could think of to where I thought the footsteps where.

I almost screamed when four different voices groaned and lying on the ground were legs with no bodies. I froze in my spot and I found myself unable to say anythin when lying there was soon Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus, with James holding some sort of cloak.

"Great going, Peter," Sirius muttered, getting to his feet.

"Don't blame _him_ ," Remus whispered, " _You're_ the one who knocking over the candle."

That was when James poked his friends arms and pointed at me. Remus' syes widened, Peter hid in the shadows, but Sirius gave me a smile.

"Hello," he said cheerfully said with a wave.

When I finally found my voice, I could only think of one thing to say. "Holy crap."


	13. Hogsmeade

_December, 1973_

"Holy crap," I repeated, running my hand through my hair, before it got stuck on a knot.

"You okay there, Kaiser?" Sirius asked, taking a step forward.

I gave him a look. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, actually," Sirius said. "Yes, I—"

"Black," I warned, before I looked at cloak in James's hand. "That's an invisibility cloak. How oh how did you get that?"

James looked confused for a second before he chuckled. "This old thing? This isn't an invisibility cloak! I mean, seriously. Do you really think we could possibly have something like that? You're dreaming."

I pointed my wand at him. "That won't work on me, Mister. Now tell me where you got it? Do the Professors know?"

Sirius smiled and took another steo forward. "You're obviously tired, Kaiser. Go back to bed. You're seeing things!"

I jabbed my wand towards him, causing him to take a step back. I glared at him before looking to the others. "I'm not going to tell anyone and don't tell me where you got if you're that adamant. But don't play me off as dumb."

The four boys looked amongst each other before Remus said, "So, um, do you want something?"

I smiled and lowered my wand. "Yes, actually. I want to use your cloak."

Sirius actually laughed, which caused all of us to shush him. "You're hilarious, Kaiser."

I gave him a look. "Well, why not? I'm not going to steal it."

"Well want do you want it for?" Remus asked.

"I want to go to Hogsmeade," I replied, crossing my arms. "And I need that cloak to go. But, if you refuse, I suppose I can always tell McGonnagal all about that cloak. It would explain a lot of pranks."

James laughed nervously. "Give us a minute."

The four boys huddled together and I didn't bother trying to eavesdrop. I guessed that they were probably trying to figure out if I was bluffing or not. In truth, I didn't know myself. But I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade and if I had to use threats, so be it. I had to wait another minute before the boys disbanded. Sirius had an annoyed look on his face when James stepped forward and held out his hand.

I shook it as he said, "You only get to use it once, or else we're calling your bluff. Deal?"

I thought about it and after a moment I nodded in agreement. I knew I could've tried to go to Hogsmeade multiple times, but I saw that James was completely serious. They would call my bluff and I wasn't sure if I actually was going to tell McGonnagal. If I did tell, then I probably wouldn't be getting a laugh as often I was everytime they pranked Severus, and that would be incredibly sad.

I gave them all one last smile before I made my way back fo my room. However, before I was able to, Sirius stopped me.

"Nice pjs, by the way," Sirius said teasingly, mostly likely as a way to get back at me.

My face turned completely red as I looked down at my teddy-bear print pajamas. Feeling incredibly hot, I shot a random spell at Sirius—not sure if it hit him—before I raced into my room, locking the door behind me.

0000000000000

 _December, 1973_

When the weekend came along, I was the most excited I had ever been. It was close to Christmas break and I wanted to go to Hogsmeade before I left for home. The Marauders agreed to take me before break and now I was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for them.

Marlene and Lydia had left together, while Lily was going with Severus. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about James's face should he see Severus and Lily together. But then I realized that the pranks would probably escalate and I wondered or not if it was appropriate to smile. I decided it wasn't, but then I found it really hard _not_ to smile.

After waiting another minute, Sirius—all by himself—entered the common room, with a bag. He pulled out the cloak from the bag and beckoned me closer.

"Come on, then," He said. "To Hogsmeade we go."

"Where are the others?" I asked as he and I went under the cloak, it's material covering us completely.

"Peter is with Lydia, James is probably going to find Lily, and Remus stayed back to do homework," Sirius replied as we left the dorms and made our way out of the castle.

I nodded in understanding and we were silent as we made our way to Hogsmeade. However, we didn't go the usual way. Sirius led me to a secret tunnel that I didn't know was in the castle and we soon found ourselves in some sort of shop. I really wanted to ask how he knew of the tunnel's existence, as well as where we were. But I was afraid to talk lest we reveal ourselves, so I kept my questions to myself.

It was snowing in Hogsmeade and I stared at the buildings in wonder as I walked. I almost completely forget Sirius was there, but it was still pretty hard to. We were right next to each other as we walk and I felt really uncomfortable.

I also jumped out of my skin when Sirius whispered right in my ear, saying, "Does anyone else know you don't have a permission slip?"

"Only the girls and maybe Severus know," I said, hoping he heard my really quiet response. I also hoped Sirius would stop being so close to me. I felt my face becoming hot. "The professors too."

Sirius nodded in understanding before leading me into an empty alleyway. I was relieved when he took off the cloak, the cold air rushing against my bare face. I was also glad I brought my jacket just in case Sirius did just this.

"Are you sure I won't get caught?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head and walked back into the street. "Nope. But if we see Snivellus or one of the professors, you go right back under the cloak. Got it?"

I nodded and so we walked around Hogsmeade. Despite no longer being under the cloak, I stayed close to Sirius so he could put me under the cloak in case if an emergency. But that didn't stop me from gazing at the village with wide eyes and awe. I watched as people in my uear rushed by, talking amongst themselves. I saw some fifth years on dates and—

My eyes widened in horror and I yanked Sirius' arm, pulling him into an alley. However, I must've pulled him too hard because fhe moment we were in the alley, he pulled back his arm and rubbed it.

"What's your problem, Kaiser?" Sirius asked, slightly annoyed.

"Veronique," was all I said before the two of us heard my sister's voice.

"I could've sworn I saw Reese," Veronique was saying, her voice getting closer.

I froze in my spot as the footsteps got closer and right when she was about to appear in the entrance, I panicked.

Not really knowing what I was doing, I grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were hot against mine and I was vaguely aware of Veronique saying,

"Ugh! Get a room you two!"

When her footsteps faded away, I stumbled away, gasping for breath. I looked at Sirius in horror, realizing what I had done. Sirius, however, didn't seem to be processing it. He stood there paralyzed and I kept my hands over my mouth, repeating 'stupid, stupid, stupid' over and over again in my head.

"I panicked," I finally said, not recognizing my own voice. "I couldn't let her see me—"

Sirius held up the cloak. "You could've use this." He didn't sound annoyed or angry...just bewildered.

I pressed my lips together and I felt my face become extremely hot. He was right and I had acted on impulse. I closed my eyes and couldn't believe how stupid I was. After a moment of awkwad silence, Sirius seemed to recover.

He cleared his throat. "Well, we should probably move on. Come on."

I looked at him in horror. "Under the cloak? With you?"

Sirius actually smiled at the look on my face. "You kissed me, Kaiser. You didn't stab me. Now come on."

Getting a hold of myself, I nodded and stood next to him. With the cloak shielding us, we resumed our journey through Hogsmeade. But it was awkward and halfway through I requested to go home. And so Sirius took me back to the castle.

When we arrived, he left me there before announcing he was going back to Hogsmeade. I barely registered his words as I way my way back to my room. After I changed into my teddy-bear print pajamas and I undid my hair, letting it fall down my back, I sat crossed leg on my bed. I didn't know how long I sat there, motionless. But one thought remained:

I kissed Sirius Black.

I found myself actually laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. But it happened and now I had no clue what to do. He hadn't seemed to have minded, but I just _knew_ how awkward it would be in the following days. I found myself lookng forward to Christmas break.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of my dorm door. I sighed in relief when it was just Marlene who entered, but I wondered where Lydia and Lily were.

"One of these days, I'm gonna kill those boys," Marlene said, collapsing on her bed, covering her eyes with the back of her forearm. "So how was your day?"

"I kissed Sirius Black."

At my announcement, Marlene very slowly sat up on the bed, her eyes wide. She then very quickly and quietly sat down beside me, legs crossed under her. She looked at me and I looked at her back. Both of us held neutral expressions until Marlene said,

"I'm sorry... _what_?"

I sighed and nodded, looking away. "You heard right. I kissed Sirius Black."

"Oh. My. Gosh," was all Marlene said for a long while.

I was unprepared when she pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

Marlene filled up a cup with water and then I watched as she placed toothpaste in the water. When she mixed it, she passed the cup to me.

"Usually, to cleanse yourself from a kiss, you kiss someone else, someone better," Marlene explained as I took the cup. "But I can't tkink of anyone and so you have to gargle toothpaste water instead. Now go on."

I looked at the cup with suspicion before I did actually what she said, spitting the water into the sink when I was done. "What now?" I asked.

"Next you have to avoid Black until things are no longer awkward," Marlene replied. "That's the only way you get over this."

"I love how to just get to the point without asking how it happened, if I liked it, or how he reacted."

Marlene shrugged as she and I walked back to our room. "What can I say? My method works better."

When we sat down on my bed, we were silent for a long while as I tried to get rid of the minty taste in my mouth. It almost felt like burning.

"For curiosity's sake," Marlene began. "How did it happen? And how did he react?"

"He was very okay with it," I responded. "He recovered and then we moved on. As for how it happened, well... Let's just say that I sas doing something I wasn't supposed go do and Veronique was passing by. I kissed him to make sure she didn't see me. It worked."

Marlene raised her eyebrows in amusement before turning completely serious. "It's no wonder you didn't get into Ravenclaw. Kissing him must be, by far, the worst decision in your Hogwarts career."

I smiled and I was inclined to agree.

0000000000000

 _So this was an experiment chapter. Tell me your thoughts about the kiss, as I wasn't sure I should've added it in the first place. Anyway, Read and review as always and stick around for the next chapter!_


	14. Christmas break

_Late December, 1973_

I groaned as someone poked me in my sleep. I tried to roll away, but by doing so I rolled off the bed and I fell face first on the ground.

I winced in pain and rubbed my nose when I sat up. I heard laughter and looked over to see Ghislaine sitting on my bed, a beautiful smile on her equally gorgeous face. When she stopped laughed, she dug into the pocket of her robe and passed me a small box that had a bow in it.

"Happy Christmas, Reesa," Ghislaine said.

Smiling, I pulled her into a hug. Then I undid the bow and gasped when I saw what was inside. It held up a gorgeous pendant, bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms, with the four squares being each a different color representing the four houses. My smile widening, I quickly put it on and then I oulled Ghislaine for another embrace.

"I love it," I told her. "Thank you."

"Only the best for my sister,"Ghislaine said before she and I made our way downstairs.

I was tying the rooe of my robe as she and I entered fhe kitchen. Within, house eleves worked busily and I wished them all 'Hally Christmas' before entered the dining room. Already seated were the other members of my family and I was feelinf especially chipper so I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead—much to Jules's consternation.

As we began to eat our Christmas breakfast, I thought we were going to talk about happy things. I wasn't so lucky.

"Have you heard the rumors, Father?" Jules asked, cutting into his ham. "About You-Know-Who?"

Father nodded. "The Ministry is trying to keep those rumors on the low, but I have heard that Dumbledore is worried."

"Dumbledore is crazy," Veronique said. "Everyone is probably overreacting. Besides, what did the Dark Lord do to make everyone so crazy?"

I took note of Veronique saying 'Dark Lord' instead of 'You-Know-Who' as Mother replied, "He wants to 'cleanse' the Wizarding World by getting rid of muggle-borns. Which is wrong."

My entire family nodded in agreement but as I looked at Veronique, she didn't look like she agreed. I looked at her suspiciouslu after that until Father called my name.

"Yes, Father?" I asked, deciding to forget about Veronique for the moment.

"I've heard your grades have improved," Father said. "I'm glad. Keep up the good work."

I smiled with pride but my moment was stolen when Jules said, "Changing the subject, but I'm thinking of learning Swedish. What do you think?"

Mother and Father beamed with pride while Ghislaine started to give Jules all the support in the world. Meanwhile, I sunk lower into my chair, blocking out the rest of the conversation that praised everyone in the family that apparently didn't seem to include me.

000000000000000

 _Dear Reesa,_

 _How is your Christmas break so far? Mine has been excellent. Mum and Dad are just raving about Johnny being a wizard like me._

 _Have you heard from Marlene? I haven't, but Lily says she's really busy. Her parents took her to America for Christmas and apparently sending owls from there to here isn't practical. She and Lily have been using phones. You know how a phone works, right? It's muggle._

 _Anyway, that's all I really have to say, but I hope you're doing all right! Write back soon!_

 _xxxxx Lydia_

I smiled as I read the letter, glad to hear from Lydia. I was also glad to solve the mystery concerning Marlene's lack of response to my letters. I did wonder how America was like. I had never been, but I guarantee that one day Mother and Father will take Ghislaine. She usually went on trips oversees with them.

"Reesa, get ready for dinner!" Mother called from downstairs. "And where something nice!"

I frowned at her words but shrugged, guessing she probably just wanted to take a family portrait after dinner. There, I walked over to my wardrobe and took out a long-sleeve dress of black with gold embroidery. Mither probably meant for me to where green, but black made me look thinner and I needed that advantage when having a family portrait.

Afterwarsa, I put on my black flats and then pulled my hair into a ponytail. Content with my appearance, I went downstairs to the living room. But my Family was there. Instead they were in fhe foyer and that usually meant we were having guests over.

"Whatever going on?" I asked, gaining Mothers attention.

"The Blacks—oh dear. What are you wearing?" Mother asked, studying my appearance. She came over and fixed my hair, which I had thought was completely fine. "You should've worn green. Oh dear..."

I was about to inqure as to why she mentioned the Blacks, but just then someone knocked on the door. A house elf entered and standing in the entrance were no other than Walburga and Orion Black.

I froze in my place as Father greeted them and I asked myself why they were here. I bore no recollection of my family ever telling me they were coming. However, it didn't seem as rhough they brought Sirius or Regulus, so that was a relief, I suppose.

From there, I only spoke when spoken to and I was okay with that. Dinner was way longer than I would've liked and when Mother dismissed me and my siblings so the adults could talk, I almost exhaled in relief. Once I was out of view, I raced to my room, hoping to stay there until they left. I was planning on writing back to Ludia about this surprise visit from the Blacks, but then Veronique ruined it.

"You do know why they want to talk, don't you?" Veronique asked. She didn't seemed mischievous. Just curious.

I shook my head. "No, and I don't care."

"Oh, you should," she told me as she began to walk away. "They're planning your future."

She was gone before I could ask what she meant but then I realized exactly what she meant. Eyes widening with horror, I very quietly went back downstairs, shushing fhe house elves before they could speak to me. I made my way to the library, which had the door closed. Therefore, I pressed my back against the wall beside the door and listened to what was going in within.

"From what I've heard, Cerisa seems like something of a problem child," Walburga was saying.

"She's going through a stage," Mother said. "We're stirring her out of it."

"And, forgive me for saying, but she isn't the thinnest, more attractive of girls," Orion replied, causing me to clench my fists in anger.

"We're working to fix that as well," Mother said hastily. "We still believe that a union between our families would be spectacular."

"And," Father began. "If you forgive me for saying so, but I've heard that Sirius isn't the most obedient of children."

"He isn't," Orion admitted after a moment. "And he was very much against this idea when he found out. But like you, I think a union would be spectacular..."

Not wanting to listen to anything further, I made my way back upstairs. After locking myself in my room, I got changed into my nightgown and then I sat down at my desk, which sat opposite the bed. From there, I began to write to both Lydia and Lily about this surprise encounter from the Blacks and about what I heard. I was most surprised to hear that Sirius knew about it as well and I was glad he was the way he was. Because then I could never want a marriage with him.

And so I wrote to my friends about these things and more, hardly being able to wait until I saw them again.


	15. Solemnly Swear

_Mid-April, 1974_

When I returned to school, I thought I would die of relief. New Years Day was horrible, especially when Veronique and Jules' friends came over—they were allowed to come, you see, because they weren't muggleborns. I tried asking Mother and Father if Lydia and Lily could come over before break ended, but they said they couldn't. Their response was that they needed to 'keep up appearances'.

So when I found myself walking to the first day of classes since December, I smiled. It was great. I spent more time with Lily, Marlene, and Lydia again, and the Marauders were never on my mind. I also barely saw my siblings—Veronique continued to pine over that Chris boy, Jules did who-knows-what, and I'm pretty sure Ghislaine was snogging some kind of secret boyfriend of hers in a broom closet somewhere.

However, not everything was great. My life could never be that perfect. No, rumors of You-Know-Who's return spread and mugglesborns were starting to worry. Lily wasn't as afraid, but Lydia was absolutely terrifed. It also didn't help that since I barely saw the Marauders, it was the same for my friends. That meant Lydia saw less of Peter.

There were other things too. Veronique was getting more and more weird and Lily was saying Severus was growing more distance, as well as more involved and interested in the Dark Arts.

I barely saw the Marauders during the months after the return of school, but I soon started to hope that I would bump into Sirius. Not only to confirm all awkwardness was gone, but also to find out if he really knew about the stupid, rumored betrothal.

I had my chance as I was heading towards the greenhouse where I would do some drawing sometime in mid-April. I was trying desperately to open the broken zipper of my bag and so I was distracted. I didn't notice the equally distracted person walking towards me and so we bumped into each other.

"Oi! Watch—oh, it's you."

I looked up in surprise to find myself looking at Sirius. I felt a blush come to my cheeks and I quickly took a few steps away. At this reaction, Sirius laughed.

"You're not still being awkward are you?" He asked. "That was ages ago, Kaiser. And like I said, it's not like you stabbed me. If you did, _then_ I would be mad."

"Well, all right then," I said. "But you can't exactly blame me."

Sirius shrugged and started to salk away. "Whatever."

"Black, wait!" I said, catching up so I was walking beside him. "I want to talk to you about something."

Sirius smiled and walked backwards in front of me, so he and I were facing each other as we walked. "Give me three guesses," Sirius told me, holding up three fingers.

"Fine," I replied, readjusting the bag on my shoulder.

Sirius clapped his hands in victory and then started to think. "You want to talk about Lydia and Peter?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"No? Hmmm... Oh, you want to ask me out on a date!" Sirius exclaimed.

I just _knew_ my face turned red as I punched him in the chest. "Oh, sod off, Black."

He grinned but it faded slightly as he told me his third guess. "The rumored betrothal?"

I nodded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "Correct. Our parents are annoying adamant about it."

"Is that what they talked about when Mother and Father went over for Christmas dinner?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and I actually overheard their conversation," I told him, causing him to give me a thumbs up of approval. I laughed gently. "Anyway, it was agreed upon that both of us are troublemakers."

"Then we have nothing to worry about!" Sirius said, going back to walking beside me. "No sane pureblood would put two troublemakers together. But let's say they do anway. Do you solemnly swear that you'll give your parents hell about it, like I'll do with mine?"

I laughed and placed my hand over my heart. "I swear."

"Then it's settled," Sirius said. After a moment of us just walking in silence, a mischievous smile sprung on his face as he placed an arm over my shoulder. "Oh, but can you just _imagine_ the looks on their faces if they ever knew we kissed?"

I slipped away from his arm and faced him, jabbing a finger to his chest. "Don't you dare."

000000000000000000

 _So that's the end of year 3! I hoped you enjoyed if and believe me when I say that there will be drama in their next year of Hogwarts. But until then, Read and Review!! Love you guys! :)_


	16. Threats

_As a sort of warning or a heads-up, the next few chapters will have anorexia and mentions of it._

 _00000000000000000_

 _August, 1974_

I tapped my fingers on the kitchen table and held my chin in my other hand as Mother pontificated. We had just returned from the doctor and Mother had been outraged. I actually grew two inches, so I was now 5'1, but while she was happy about that, the doctor then told her my weight. I had gained 15 pounds and so the entire ride home and even now she was screaming and yelling.

"How do you expect to find any man to love you when you don't even love youself!" Mother was saying as she angrily cleaned the kitchen as a way to calm herself down. "And I know you don't love yourself because you're doing this to yourself! You will never be pretty now!"

I had the urge to scream and shout, to get her to shut up, but I bit my tongue as she continued her rant. Besides, I knew that saying nothing would annoy her more, since she soon wouldn't have a reason to scream any longer. So I waited it out, my insides fuming. I almost cried in relied when the front door opened and in came Father. I was certain he would calm Mother down.

Boy was I wrong.

When Mother told him about the doctor's visit, he also became enraged. I wanted to poke my eardrums so I wouldn't have to listen. But if I did anything else to enrage my parents, I could say goodbyeto going to going to Hogsmeade this year. And I _really_ wanted to go without having to tag along with Sirius under the invisibility cloak. Because it had work _so well_ last time.

Finally, Mother got dehydrated and she left the room. It wasn't long before Father did the same, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I thought I was out of the woods, but then Mother reappeared.

"And another thing," Mother said, pointing her finger at me. "If by this school year you don't lose weight, your Father and I are taking you out of Hogwarts and we're sending you to Beauxbatons. And that's final!"

My eyes widened in horror and before I could argue, Mother rushed out if the kitchen. It took my brain a moment to process her threat and once it did, I groaned in frustration, pulling at my hair so hard I thought I would rip it. But before I could, I raced up to my room and locked my door. Anger overwhelming me, I kicked the chest that was at the foot of my bed before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. But my anger didn't fully fade until I threw my pillow at my mirror, almost breaking it.

My lungs ached from my screaming and my heart tightened. How _dare_ Mother threatened me that way. How dare she threaten to seperate me from Hogwarts and my friends there. But I knew she wasn't bluffing. Mother never bluffed and once she convinced Father it was a good idea, there was no way I was changing her mind.

But all the times before I tried to lose weight, I had failed. I stress ate and everytime I was with my family, I was stressed out. I was stressed out trying to be perfect like my siblings were. The only place I was happy was at Hogwarts.

Pushing my ash-blonde hair from my face, I stood up and glanced at my reflection in my mirror. I was always self conscious about my appearance, but eventually I just gave up trying to change it. But when I thought about Mother's threat, I knew I had to go back to changing myself. And so I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I thought about ways in which Mother's threats wouldn't come true and I would be able to stay at Hogwarts, my true home.

00000000000000

 _September, 1974_

I was so relieved to be back at Hogwarts, and to be with my friends again. Because of fhe tutoring I had two years before, I was a lot better at DADA and Professor Slughorn even said I was becoming his best student. I beamed with pride at his compliment, since I rarely got one, but as it soon got to be mid-September, I knew I could no longer do any lolly-lacking.

Lily and Lydia were spending time at Hogsmeade this weekend and Marlene was who-knows-where when I decided to head to the library. I had gotten my permission slip to go to Hogsmeade from my parents, and even though I really wanted to go, I decided not to. I needed to carry out my plan.

When I entered the library, I gave a nod of acknowledgement to Remus Lupin who sat in a corner with a book and then I gave a small smile to a group of first years before I finally found who I was looking for. Seating at one of the tables in the library, surrounded with piles upon piles of books was a boy in my year with black hair so black it looked blue. He was rather thin, making his uniform look huge on him, and seated on the bridge of his nose were rectangular glasses. He was scribbing someone in a notebook when I approached and even though he didn't seem to see me, I knew he knew I was there. I knew this because I knew him. He was Ravenclaw Tobster Knowl, probably the smartest kid in Hogwarts.

"What do you want?" He asked tersely as he turned the page in his notebook and continued to write.

"I need to know how to do a potion," I told him, placed my hands on the table and leaning in.

"What potion?"

I hesitated, not really sure what he would think, but I needed the potion and there was no way he didn't know how to make it. "A potion to lose weight."

He didn't even look at me as he grabbed one of the books in his pile, opened it, and wrote whatever was on the page. When he was done, he gave me the page, once again not even glancing my way.

I skimmed over the page and thanked him before tucking the page in the pocket of my robe and then racing out of the library.

I was excited to start working on the potion so I raced to my dorm room, ignoring the Marauders who were seated lazily on the couches in the common room. When I entered my room, I locked it behind me and examined the paper, checking to see what I needed. I basically memorized it and I put it away just before I heard voices.

Marlene and Lily entered the room and they seemed to be having an argument.

"...just go out," Marlene was saying. "Maybe he'll stop after you go out once."

"No!" Lily said. "Oh, hi, Cerisa."

I smiled at her. "Hey. What are you talking about?"

"Marlie is being idiotic," Lily said before disappearing, presumably to get changed.

When she was gone, Marlene collapsed on my bed. "Would you do it? Would you go out with James Potter once to see if he would stop bugging you."

I thought about it. "Yeah, I suppose."

"He's a bully!" Lily said, stepping back inside the room dressed in her pajamas. "I'm not going out with a bully. Honestly, Marlene!"

Lily disappeared once again, presumably to brush her teeth, leaving Marlene and I alone once again. Marlene didn't move from her spot on my bed and I tried nudging her off. I soon realized she had fallen asleep. Shaking my head with a smile, I careful got off my bed and got on Marlene's. When Lily returned, we talked for awhile, but all I could think about what my potion.

000000000000000

 _October, 1974_

Due to classes and spending a lot of time with Lydia, Lily, and Marlene, it took me a while to complete my potion. Once I did, it was a purple color and smelled grossed. But I didn't want to leave Hogwarts so I pinched my nose and gulped down fhe potion, with no knowledge of any possible side effects.


	17. You look good

_Note: Same warning as last time: Anorexia and mentions of it. The same warnings are also for chapters 18, 19, and 20, just in case._

0000000000000000

 _October, 1974_

That night, after I had taken the potion, I fell asleep immediately. When I woke up, I didn't feel any different but I didn't except instant results. So I met up with the girls and we accompanied each other to breakfast. Afterwards we went to our classes. All day I didn't notice any side effects, nor did I feel any different.

"Reesa?"

Knocking myself from my stupor, I turned to Lydia, who was walking beside me. "Yeah?"

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?"

On my other side, Marlene laughed and Lily looked at me with concern. "Are you okay, Cerisa? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," I assured them just as we approached our next class: Transfiguration.

We got to our usual spots in the classroom and I noticed that all the Marauders were all ready there. Us girls paid them no attention while James gazed at Lily as she walked and Peter did the same with Lydia. Remus's eyes were on his book but Sirius seemed to be flirting with the girl sitting behind him. I rolled my eyes and took my seat.

When Professor McGonnagal appeared and class started, I began to take notes. But as I looked down at my notebook, my vision seemed blurry. I blinked and all was well again but then I started to feel very light headed. I pushed the feelins away and tried to pay attention to class but my stomach ached and I began to feel extremely hot and cold at the same time.

It was in the middle of class when I felt myself about to become very, verk sick. Beside me, Lydia gave me a worried glance and as I tried to force a smile. I felt something coming up my throat.

Without asking to be excused, I scrambled to my feet and rushed out of the room, one hand over my mouth and another over my stomach. I had just made it to the bathroom before I threw up in one of the toilets. My chest hurt and I got into a couching fit.

The room had gotten warmer and the room begun to spun. I collapsed on the cold floor and shivered despite feeling as though I was on fire.

I groaned in pain as my stomach flared with pain and my throat ached as I resumed my coughing. It was only when I threw up again that this sudden fever seemed to pass. However, my body was sore so I just lay on the ground, unmoving.

When I got back some of my strength, I cleaned myself up at the sink and gargled water to get rid of the taste in my mouth. I looked at my reflection and saw how pale I seemed. I shook my head in confusion, unsure of what was happening. But then I remembered.

I was certain it was that potion I took. Needing to know and not wanting to go back to class, I left the bathroom and made my way to the library. When I arrived, Tobster was nowhere in sight but his book pile was. I rumaged for the book that had the spell and opened it up, reading every word. But nowhere in it said there were such side effects—until I read what happened if the potion was brewed wrong.

I closed my eyes. "Stupid."

"Please don't touch my book."

I turned around to find Tobster, a pile of books so large in his hand it almost covered his thing, long face. He sat down at the desk and snatched the book away from me.

"I think I did the potion wrong," I told him.

"Not my problem," Tobster said, opening his notebook and scribbling something in it. "Bye."

Nostrils flaring, I glared at him before leaving the library, fists clenched at my sides. Halfway through my walk I decided to get my books back at the classroom. Before I did so, however, I found a mirror and made sure I didn't look pale before making my way to the classroom.

But before I reached it, Lydia was running towards me, my book bag over her shoulder.

"Cerisa! Are you okay?" Lydia asked, coming up beside me, handing me my satchel.

I nodded and gave her what I hoped was a convincing smile. "Yeah, I must've just ate something bad. Don't worry about it."

Lydia pressed her lils together, still looking very much concerned, but after a while she nodded. "All right, as long as you're okay now."

"I am," I replied. "But I think I'll see Madam Pomfrey at the end of the day just in case."

Lydia nodded and then we walked back to class. I really was going to go go Madam Pomfrey. I needed to get myself fixed. I needed to lose weight, sure, but I wasn't going to do this to myself.

And so we continued class, McGonnagal looking slightly concerned for me, and afterwards Marlene, Lily, Lydia, and I spent the day together. We took a walk around the grounds, talking about anything and everything. Lydia had asked why Severus wasn't joining us, but Lily just shook her head sadly. Apparently he was becoming more obsessed with the Dark Arts and didn't have time for her.

We talked about other things too. Marlene had some choice words about Sirius and his habit of flirting with every girl in school. I smiled at that. Marlene hated the Blacks and it was always so funny hearing her complain about them _all the time._

But as the day went on and after we went to our last class of the day, I decided it was time to see Madam Pomfrey. So I said goodbye to the girls and then made my way to the infirmary, wondering how I was goonf to explain my reason for taking that potion. It was no doubt going to be embarrassing.

However, as I walked the corridor, I noticed Veronique walking towards me. When she saw me, she smiled and stopped walking.

"Hello, Cerisa," she said. "I heard about what happened in Transfiguration. Are you okay?"

I nodded, suspicious at th sincerity in her tone. "I am. Thanks for asking."

"It's a muggle method, of course," Veronique said. "But if it works."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Purging," Veronique replied, as though it was obvious. "Keep it up and then maybe Mother and Father will let you stay in Hogwarts."

"There are other ways to lose weight, Veronique, instead of hurting yourself," I said quietly, getting really annoyed.

"But none that'll work for you," Veronique told me, a mischievous smile on her face. "Are you really willing to risk Hogwarts and everthing you have here?"

I was at a loss for words and Veronique's smile widened as she walked away. When she was gone from sight, I glanced at the where the infirmary was. I told myself to go but my feet wouldn't move. I thought about my friends and the happiness I felt at Hogwarts and found myself walking away.

000000000000

 _Early November, 1974_

"Cerisa? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

I sat on the cold bathroom floor, leaning against the wall hoping to cool myself. I was sweating all over and I felt incredibly weak. I had thrown up again after breakfast and when I had a snack because I was hungry, I had to race back to the bathroom. I didn't know how long I had been here but now Marlene was waiting for her turn and I knew I had to clean up my act.

Therefore, I shakily got to my feet and looked at my pale reflection in the mirror. I sprayed my face with water but I knew they was only one way to make myself look normal.

"Hey, Marlene? Can I use some of your makeup?"

"Really? You? Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks," I said as I found her makeup bag.

I applied as much as needed to make my skin look it's normal color. And then I added lipstick and mascara so it looked like I actually used it. When I was done, I got out and Marlene scrambled in after me. I quickly got changed from my sweat-drenched clothes and then sat on the bed, letting out a shaky breath.

When Marlene emerged from the bathroom, I frowned at her. "What's on your face?"

"The quidditch match is today," Marlene replied. Gold and red streaks were painted on one cheek and yellow and black were painted on the other.

"You never go to quidditch matches," I reminded her.

"Didn't you hear? Lydia's brother made fhe Hufflepuff team and since Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are playing against each other today, I'm going to show support. You want to come?"

I thought about. I was worried at might get sick again, but I figured that if I didn't anything I should be fine. Therefore, I nodded before grabbing my jacket. Marlene smiled and then we left the dorm, making our way to the quidditch field. As we walked, Marlene was clearly studying me.

"What?"

Marlene shook her head. "The makeup looks good. And did you lose weight?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Do you really notice?"

"Yeah. You look good."

I smiled again but didn't feel as happy. When we arrived at the field we found Lily and Lydia and sat down with them. Peter was also there sitting beside Lydia. I looked around and saw Remus sitting beside Lily. They seemed to have a conversation. James and Sirius were nowhere to be seen.

Marlene and I sat down beside each other and soon the game started. It was then that I realized that Potter was on the Gryffindor team. I can't deny I was surprised.

"Hey, Lupin," Marlene said, leaning forward to glance at Remus. "Where's Black?"

Remus shrugged. "Probably in a broom closet with some girl."

Marlene laughed and leaned back in her seat. "Typical."

As the game went on, it was very clear that Lydia's brother, Johnny, was a really good player. I honestly wasn't surprised when Hufflepuff won, much to the vocal disappointment of all the Gryffindors. But Lydia sat up and clapped, meaning Peter did as well. Meanwhile I looked at the field and found James, who look more than disappointed at having lost.

"What did I miss?"

I looked to the side to find Sirius sitting down beside Remus, his collar crooked and his head slightly disheveled.

"Try the whole game," I told him.

"Hufflepuff won," Remus said before returnin to his conversation with Lily.

"And it's your fault," I said jokingly. "You weren't here to support Jimmy. I mean look at his face!"

Beside me Marlene smiled but Lily laughed.

Lydia and Peter went off together while Lily, Marlene, and I made our way back to the dorms, completely ignoring James when he expressed his disappointment at us leaving so soon.

As we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room, we passed by a group of Gryffindor fifth-years. One of them looked at us as we walked and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me.

"Makeup, Kaiser?"

"Yeah," I said. "I thought I would try it out."

"And you lost weight," another one of the girls said in surprise. "You look _good._ "

The others nodded in agreement before walking off. Marlene and Lily smiled at me and I forced myself to share it. But as we entered the common room, I couldn't help but feel incredibly wrong. I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't myself.


	18. Amortentia

_Late November, 1974_

Over the month of November, I got four letters from Mother. Three of them repeated her threat to me while the fourth merely said that she, Ghislaine, and Father would be going to Germany for Christmas to visit Father's parents. That meant I would be staying in Hogwarts for Christmas break and I couldn't be happier. Until I discovered Lily, Marlene, and Lydia would all be going home and I would be alone for Christmas. Still, it was better than being af home.

Not also that, but as November continued on I lost significantly more weight. All the girls were wondering my secret while some of the boys even tried to ask me out. Especially since I still wore makeup because my skin was too noticeably pale otherwise. I still got those sudden fevers and it got to the point where I barely ate, not wanting to go through it again. I only ate as much as needed for my friends not to notice.

Other than that, everything was fine. My grades were especially great. Ironically I was doing best at potions, despite it was me brewing a potion wrong that got me in my mess in the first place. Another new thing that was happening was the usage of coconut-scented shampoo. Lily had gotten it and because every girl loved it, now all Gryffindors girls had hair smelling of coconut, including me.

It was nearing the end of November when I was in Potions with Lily, Marlene, and Lydia. The Marauders were also there and we were going to brew the potion Amortentina. The Professor brewed it up first to show us how to do it and then he told us to brew it.

I was paired with Marlene while Lily was with Lydia. But the first to finish were Peter and Remus, both of whom had looks of pride when the Professor walked over and praised them for their good work.

"Now," the Professor said. "What do you smell?"

"Chocolate," Remus said shyly, causing some of the students to laugh.

"What about you, Mr. Pettigrew?"

Peter hesitated before saying, "Coconut."

At this, all Gryffindor girls gasped and looked to each other before laughing. It took a while for the Professor to quiet everyone down. Marlene and I shared a smile before looking behind is at Lydia, whose face had gone red with embarrassment.

"Hey so do I!" James said, leaning over to smell their potion. "Hey, Padfoot, what do you smell?"

All the girls looked at him expectedly before he offered a charming smile and said, "Coconut."

Marlene and I rolled our eyes as the other girls started to whisper amongst themselves. It took another while for the professor to quiet them down and force them to pay attention. Once that happened, the Professor went to Marlene and I, who were the next people to be done.

"Excellent work, Ms. Kaiser, Ms. Mckinnon," he told us. "Now, what do _you_ smell?"

Marlene sniffed the potion and frowned. "Old books."

I raised an amused eyebrow at her. "What?"

Marlen shook her head. "I don't even know. I don't like books."

I chuckled and then sniffed the potion myself. I frowned and looked to the Professor. "I don't smell anything."

The Professor frowned. "Are you sure?" When I nodded, he raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

Afterwards, the class went by smoothly and everyone was given a chance to tell what they smelled. When the class was finished, Lydia and Lily said goodbye to us before going off, giggling. I had thought Marlene and I were going to go back to the dorms together, but then Marlene said she needed to see Tobster for DADA help. That left only me.

With nothing else to do, I grabbed my sketchbook and supplies from my dorm and then decided to go draw outside. As I walked, my stomach grumbled with hunger to the point when I was in pain. But when I thought about those fevers and the pain I had going through them, I decided I could wait until dinner to eat something, before throwing it up again.

As I walked the corridor, fumbling with the zipper of my art bag, I heard giggling. I looked up to see a Ravenclaw girl leaning against the wall, books in her arms. Talking beside her was Sirius, a charming smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes as I walked by, but Sirius noticed me and abandoned the girl before walking beside me. I looked back to see the girl glare at me before turning my attention to Sirius.

"Got bored?" I asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Wasn't my type."

I sighed before continuing to try and open the zipper of my bag. "If she's not your type, then don't talk with her in the first place. It's not that hard, Black."

Sirius grinned and placed his arm over my shoulders. "Jealous, Kaiser?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't jealous. I was annoyed that he was messing around with those girls.

"You have nothing to worry about, Kaiser," Sirius said, pulling back his arm. "You'll always be my girl."

I finally looked at him, a weird feeling appearing in my heart. "Can you say that again? But first let me get Lily's muggle recorder so I can record you. I mean, imagine the money I'll make by selling that recording! Every girl would want one!"

"Oh gosh no, that would be a disaster," Sirius said, his grey eyes full of horror.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided grin. "Tired of the spotlight, Black?"

Sirius grinned. "Never. Anyway, see you around, Kaiser."

I nodded and watched as Sirius walked off, leaving me alone in the corridor. The feeling that had appeared in my chest disappeared.

"Until then," I whispered even though he was no longer in my line of sight.

Knocking myself from my revere, I continued my way to the grounds, grinning when I successfully opened my zipper.


	19. I’m fine

_Note: So a Guest told me that Cerisa actually has bulimia instead of anorexia. So glad Guest told me because I didn't know. So that's the only thing that has changed._

 _0000000000000000_

 _December, 1974_

I didn't recognize myself.

That was the first thing I noticed as December rolled by. It wasn't that I had lost fifty plus pounds, nor did I first notice my body, which was now a lot thinner. I didn't care about all the compliments I've received or the number of times I was asked out to go to Hogsmeade. No. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I notced how I didn't recognize who was staring back at me.

My once round face was thin, with defined cheekbones and a sharp chin. My stocky figure was gone and replaced with an hourglass figure complete with a slim waist and curvy hips. Thanks to the makeup I wore to hide my sickly pale skin, my eyelashes were longer with mascara, my cheeks a light pink color, and my lips a light plum.

When I had thought about looking like this in the past, I was thrilled by the mere thought. But now as I stared at my 'better' appearance, I couldn't help but hate it. I couldn't help but hate _me._

Keeping the stubborn tears at bay, I turned away from the mirror and finished getting dressed. I wore a dark green gown—the only color Mother would have me wear—and had my long, ash-blonde hair let loose and curled. It fell to my waist and was heavy, causing my neck to ache. But Mother would kill me if I cut it.

When I was ready, I practiced my smile before going out of the dorms. Veronique and her friends were in the common room, already dressed in their fancy clothes. I kept my smile, but I couldn't help but wish that Marlene, Lily, and Lydia were with me. But they weren't. They were at home, having Christmas with their loving family.

When I entered the main hall with Veronique and friends, I felt bitter at the number of students. There were barely any and I couldn't help but think it was because their family made sure Christmas was family time, not vacation with our favorite daughter time.

However, I was surprised when I spotted Sirius and Remus sitting together at one of the tables. Regulus wasn't there, making me presume he was at home. I wondered why Sirius and Remus were at Hogwarts instead of at home.

As the Christmas feast began, I found myself seated between Veronique and Jules, both of whom laughed and talked with their friends. I kept a content look on my face, but the loneliness knawed at me.

I knew I had to eat, despite knowing what would happen if I did. So I did. I ate as little as socially possible, but I ate enough so that no one would think something was wrong. I mean, I doubted anyone noticed, but just in case.

Atter I ate, I was surprised when a Hufflepuff came over and stared to make conversations with me. She wanted to know how to do her hair like mine. I gave her some tips, delighted for the company. But my gladness was cut short when I began to feel lightheaded.

With a smile, I excused myself and ignored Veronique weird look on her face as I raced out of the hall.

Once I was out, I forgot about appearances and full on ran back to the dorms, keeping my dress above my feet so I wouldn't trip. My body started to weaken when I arrived at the dorms and I had to practically crawl fothe washroom.

And so it contined: the anguishing head ache, the hot-cold fevers, the vomiting, and the paralysis.

As I lay on the cold ground, unable to move, I allowed myself this moment—this moment which no one would see. My sniffles turned to crying and my crying turned to sobs that left me with a coughing fit. But I forced myself to stop sobbing, becuase if I didn't then, I feared I never would.

000000000000000

 _January, 1975_

"Kaiser, come _on."_

I sighed and looked up from my notebook and at Sirius, who was on the couch beside me. We were in the Gryffindor common room, on the day before all themstudents would return from Christmas break. I was drawing the scene before me in my sketchbook book, but since Remus was studying somewhere, Sirius was bored and so he was bothering me.

He sat—could it be called sitting?. He was sitting upside down, with his legs dangling over the top of the couch. His hands were folding on his chest and his head hung from the edge of the seat, his raven-black hair almost touching the ground.

"I'm busy, Black," I told him, feigning annoyance. I wasn't annoyed though. I was pleased for the distraction. Drawing was fun but it allowed me to think too much.

"Well, _stop_ being busy," Sirius said with a pout. "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "If you'll like this after being without the others for _one_ Christmas break, I can't imagine what summer vacation is like."

"It's torture," Sirius said and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

I looked at him for a moment before sighing and putting away my sketchbook and supplies. The zipper of my bag was obviously trouble, so it took me a while before I faced Sirius again.

He frowned. "Why won't you just use reparo on that zipper?"

I shrugged. "Guess I'm just lazy."

Sirius smiled and my heart got weird feeling again. "You're something else, Kaiser. You know, I thought for sure you were a Slytherin, and then I sometimes think you belong in Gryffindor, but even..."

At this point in the conversation I felt myself becoming incredibly lightheaded. My head pounded and though I tried, it was getting increasingly harder to keep listening. But I was confused. I hadn't eaten anything all day and so I shouldn't get sick.

However, after a few minutes my condition worsened to the point I stopped Sirius. "Sorry, but I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

Sirius frowned and sat up regularly, his face full of concern. "You okay?"

I barely nodded before I stood up and got to my room, my surroundings seeming to spin around me. I was barely able to make it to the bed and once I did so, my eyes darkened.

When I woke up again I didn't feel better. If anything, I felt worse. I stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower, hoping it would help. When it didn't, I sloppily got dressed and tried to take some muggle medication Lily had left behind before she left for Christmas break. I took it but if anything, it made it worse.

It was when I my legs buckled underneath me as I walked back to my bed when I decided enough was enough. Pulling myself up from the floor by holding onto the furniture, I somehow managed to get to the door.

I stumbled out of the dorm room, waking up Sirius who was napping on the couch. I paid him no heed as I left the dorm, thankfully without collapsing.

"Kaiser? Hey, Kaiser! Wait up!"

Sirius soon appeared by my side as I grasped onto the railing, slowly lowering myself down fhe stairs. At this point I realized I wasn't wearing my makeup because Sirius's eyes were filled with more than just concern and worry. There was genuine fear.

"Kaiser, you're not looking very good," he said, grasping my elbow to help me down fhe stairs.

"I'm fine," I croaked, my vision blurring and a heat wave coming over me. "I'm fi—"

"Kaiser!"

Paralysis overtook my body and black dots flooded my vision. I was vaguely aware of Sirius catching me in his arms as I fell.

"Oh gosh," I heard him mutter, losing consciousness fast. "Hold on, Cerisa. Just hold on..."


	20. Thank you

_January, 1975_

"...Guys, look! She's waking up!"

I forced my eyes open, wincing at the bright light that welcomed me. My throat quenched with thirst and my stomach ached. Groaning in pain, I opened my eyes again and this time my eyes adjusted to the light. I was then welcomed by three smiliy, albeit concerned, faces. Marlene. Lily. Lydia.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" Lydia said, giving me a gentle hug, one I returned by gently patting her back. "We were all so worried."

I offered her a small smile and then Lily came up and gave me a hug, tears practically in her eyes. "Oh, Reesa..."

I nodded in understanding, knwoing everything she meant but couldn't put into words. Then came Marlene's turn, who looked perhaps the most worried of them all. She pressed her lips together and just as she shed a tear, she grasped me in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Cerisa," she whispered, her voice breaking, "i'm so sorry for not noticing. I'm so so sorry."

When she started to cry, I couldn't hold back my tears anylonger. So I held her tighter and together we hugged and cried. Lydia soon joined, followed by Lily. The four of us held each other tightly, all of us in tears. But I sat amongst them, the tears flowing freely down my hallowed cheeks.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but when we finally pulled away from each other, Madam Pomfrey appeared to give me my medicine. She also said I would need to stay in the infirmary for an extra night. I was so grateful for her discretion and for her not giving me looks of judgement. I was so happy that for once I wasn't screamed at for making a mistake.

When I took my medicine, the girls gave me one last hug before leaving. Madam Pomfrey gave me a sleeping draught and soon I was fast asleep.

0000000000000

 _Late January-early February, 1975_

The only visitors I got while at the infirmary were Lydia, Marlene, and Lily. Besides them, no one else seemed to know. Jules was told due to being my geographivally closest, oldest relative, but I didn't see him or even talk with him until a week after getting discharged.

Even then, I stuck close to my girls. Sometimes Snape would appear but he never stayed long. He seemed to be getting annoyed how much attention Lily was paying to me instead of him.

Peter also appeared sometimes, thanks to always being around Lydia. But Lydia never leaved my side unless either Marlene or Lily was with me. I didn't mind this at first, but then it got quicky annoying. It was at the beginning of February when I convinced the girls to do their own things and leave me alone. Lily and Lydia eventually agreed but it was like pulling teeth Marlene. I was relieved when she finally agreed.

And so on the first weekend of February, Lydia went with Peter to Hogsmeade. Marlene went to the library—she was going there a lot recently—and Lily spent time with Snape. She felt bad for not spending time with him and while I admired it, I couldn't help but feel as though Snape wasn't the best sort of company.

On that first weekend, I sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else was out and about, except for two girls who were in their dorm rooms doing who-knows-what. I though I would spend the afternoon alone, just looking snd listening to the crackling of the fireplace, but I was wrong when the door to the common room opened, revealing Sirius.

He gave me a lopsided grin as he walked towards me and held up what I recognized was the invisibility cloak.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"Come on, Kaiser," Sirius said, holding out his hand. "We're going on an adventure!"

I hesitated but after a moment my smile broadened and I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and after placing the cloak over us, he and I left the common room.

I tried multiple times to ask him what he was planning, but he stubbornly kept his words to himself. But I had to admit that even if we'd only roamed the castle, I would've been happy. It was such an experience to roam the castle with no one knowing you're even there.

Our roaming ended, to my surprise, at the Slytherin dungeons. I frowned, looking at him, but he merely lifted a finger, signaling me to wait.

We stood outside fhe Slytherin common room and right when a Slytherin—Malfoy if all people—opened the door and entered, he cried out, stumbling back out.

I left out a laugh, only to be quieted by Sirius who held his hand over my mouth and his other over his own mouth.

Malfoy was covered completely in glitter—red and gold glitter to be exact. He looked at himself in horror and then said words so crude I didn't know if they should even exist. But it only got better when a group of first years came upon him. When they started to laugh, I could've stop myself from doing the same.

Sirius must've realized this because that was when we raced back to the Gryffindor common room. When we got back, he took off the invisibility cloak and I burst out laughing. I collapsed on the couch, grabbing my stomach which had started to hurt from laughing. Sirius plopped down on the cocuh beside me and we laughed together.

When we finally stopped, which took a while, I wiped away the laughing tears and sighed, a smile springing on my face.

"Thank you," I said, my smile slightly fading. I needed Sirius to know I meant it.

Sirius shrugged, grinning. "It was nothing. It was more for me than you."

"I'm serious," I told him, sitting legs crossed facing him. "Not just for this. But for getting me to Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius's smiled disappeared as he nodded in understanding. "Really, Kaiser. It was nothing."

I shook my head with smile. I wanted—I needed—him to understand that it wasn't nothing. I needed to let him know that he might as well have saved me from death. I needed to let him know that I'm grateful for everything, despite all the teasing and snarky comments I always give him. I needed him to know but I didn't think my vocabulary held such words to explain a thing like that.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Sirius said, looking at the crackling fire.

I sighed, resting my elbow on the top of the couch and then rested my head in my hand. "Why do you care?"

"Who said I cared?" Sirius asked, earning an amused look from me. He grinned. "Nah, I'm just kidding. And why do I care? Well, I told you, Kaiser. You're my girl."

Normally I might've given him a smile and a sassy comment, but instead I pressed my lips together as my hesrt fluttered.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," Sirius said, completely serious, before his lips broke into a mischievous, teasing smile. "And you're staring."

My eyes widened and a blush flooded my cheeks. I just _knew_ I looked like a complete fool with my red face. When Sirius's smile only widened, I grabbed a pillow and wacked him with it. He laughed after the first time but when I tried to do it again he grabbed the pillow away from me.

"Not this time, Kaiser," Sirius told me, giving me a charming smile. "And you know, it's okay. All the girls love me."

My instinct was to whack him with a pillow, but he had all of the them of his side of the couch. So instead I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You know I hate you, right?"

Much to my surprise, Sirius leaned in and kissed me on my cheek before replying, "I know."

I felt a blush come to my cheeks again and my heart was fluttering like really fast now. But I didn't do or say anything. Instead, Sirius and I just sat there in the couch, looking into the crackling fire.

00000000000000

 _May, 1975_

Going back home was a terror. On the entire ride home, Veronique was commenting on how I'll finally find a husband because I was thin and pretty now. I ignored her, obviously, but it was still annoying.

When we returned home, Mother, Father, and Ghislaine were waiting for us—Jules had already gone to his friends before even coming home first.

When Mother saw my new appearance, she jumped with joy and grasped me in a tight embrace. Father smiled af me proudly, but I was just angry. I was angry but what I had to go through because fhey threatened to take me away from my home. I was angry and so I was impulsive.

While Mother and Father were talking about potential suitors—Sirius being one of them—I reached into one of the kitchen drawers and took out the scissors. Before Mother or Father could do anything, I took the scissors and cut my hair at my shoulders, causing ash-blonde hair to pile at my feet. When Mother noticed, she screamed in outrage, whacking me with a towel.

"You stupid child!" She had screamed at me. "You stupid, stupid child!"

She had sent me to my room after that and that's where I now sat, on my desk. I listened to Mother and Father's conversation down below while staring at myself at my vanity mirror. My hair now reached my shoulders. It was choppy at the ends and I thought about fixing them, but I decided I would anger them more if I kept it like this.

That's what Mother got for threatening to take everything against me. No doubt she would do it now, but there was no point. The deed was already done. She only had anger left and Father would take care of that for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by an unknown owl flying in through my window. Frowning, I detached the letter from its leg. I opened it and inside read,

 _Hope you have a bearable summer - SB_

Smiling, I replied by writing:

 _Same to you - CK_

I sent the owl off with my letter. As I watched it go, I felt happier than I had in ages and it was incredible.

0000000000000

 _So that's the end of year 4! A truly horrible one for Cerisa, but with a good ending. Stick around for year five where romance blossoms!!!! Read and review!! 3_


	21. Peter and Lydia

_September, 1975_

I grunted as I walked onto the platform, holding the handle of my suitcase with both hands. Placed over my shoulder was my satchel and an extra clothing bag. I blew my hair from my face as I approached the entrance to platform 9 3/4.

I took a moment to rest, wind from the moving train blowing past my face. I sat on my suitcase and placed my bags on the ground close to me, giving my shoulder a break. I waited a few more minutes before I decided it was time. Just as I grabbed my suitcase once again, I made my way to the wall of platform 9 3/4. But I was stopped short by a familiar voice.

"Reesa!"

Turning around, I smiled when I saw Marlene walking towards me, pushing her carriage and with people who I guessed were her parents a few feet behind her. Placing my suitcase down again, I gave Marlene a hug before waving to Mr. and Mrs. McKinnan.

"How have you been?" Marlene asked. She looked around, probably for my parents. She must've saw they weren't there and then she must've seen my hair because then she said, "Guessing from your new style, your parents ditched you as punishment."

I nodded, picking up my suitcase again. "Yup. I'll tell you about it on the train."

Marlene said goodbye to her parents and then we ran onto the platform. It was busy with students boarding it and soon Marlene and I were looking for Lily and Lydia in one of the compartments. Once we did, I would then explain exactly what I did and what my parents decided was fit punishment for the utter disgrace I've caused my family.

We found them in one of the compartments, seated beside each other. Lily had her arm over Lydia, who's eyes were puffy, presumably from crying. Her coily black hair was a mess and her clothes sloppily put on.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Marlene asked as she and I went to her.

"Peter Pettigrew happened," Lily replied and then she frowned at my hairstyle.

"What did that slimball do?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms.

"I wrote to him all summer," Lydia said, her voice choking. "But he never replied. I mean I thought we were something! But clearly we aren't. Maybe I'm not smart or pretty enough."

I was _never_ going to allow Lydia go think that way about herself. "You're smart and drop dead gorgeous, Lydia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And maybe there is a good reason why he never wrote back."

Lydia looked unsure. With a sigh I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Even though many people have called Lydia naive, she was smart. In fact, she was the best of us at Transfiguration and Potions, though she never bragged about it. She was also really beautiful, with thick hair anyone would be jealous of and ebony skin that complimented her deep-brown eyes that twinkled in the sun.

If there wasn't a reason why Peter was ignoring her, that I really questioned why he would let such a girl oit of his grasp.

Lily knocked me out of my stupor by saying, "Maybe Cerisa can find out what's wrong. After all, she could ask Black."

My eyes widening, I gave her a look. "Um, what?"

"Oh, could you, Cerisa?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide with hope. "It would mean so much to me."

I _so_ didn't want to talk to Sirius, at least not at the present moment. I would rather I wait until the middle of the school year, like always, to even be in the same room alone with him. It was better, easier that way. At least for me.

But then I saw the look in Lydia's eyes and I couldn't help but melt. Therefore, I exhaled and nodded, putting my hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll talk with him, but one of these days Lily has to talk with James to get information."

Lily was about to argue and protest, gut Marlene quickly changed tye subject. "Now that that is settled, perhaps Cerisa can explain her new style and her new punishment from her parents?"

Lily and Lydia both looked at me, eyes filled with attention. Sighing, I explained everything. I explained why my hair now reached just before my chin and why it had crimson red streaks in it. I explained why my owl was not with me—my parents thought it ample punishment—and why I had to walk to platform 9 3/4 alone. Then I explained that Veronique would be my babysitter this school year to make sure I didn't do anything 'scandalous'.

When I finished, Marlene laughed. "I love how your parents think that doing all this will make you comply. Don't they realize that you're basically a Slytherin and a Gryffindor morphed together? There is _no_ taming you. No sir."

"You got that right," Lily agreed. "Cerisa Belvidera Kaiser: untamable Chimera."

"Chimera?" Lydia asked with a small, amused smile.

"Yeah, cause she's both snake and lion," Marlene explained.

My smile widened but then it disappeared completely when after a while more of talking, Marlene turned to me with a smile and said,

"Perhaps you should find Black now. You know, to find out the scoop about Pettigrew."

I was about to decline but Lydia gave me her puppy dog eyes and her pout and I couldn't argue. Therefore, I rolled my eyes and prepared myself before leaving the compartment in search for the Marauders.

I found them on a different car of the train. I looked through the glass of their compartment and I grimaced at how messy it sas. There was also the overpowering smell of chocolate. I knocked before opening, making the three Marauders inside look at me. That's right, three. Sirius was not, in fact, present.

"Hello, Cerisa," Remus greeted with a smile. "Can we help you?"

I returned the smile. "Yes, actually. Where's Black?"

"Probably snogging some girl in an empty compartment," Peter replied with a grin.

A weird feeling entered my heart and I couldn't figure out what if was for the longest time. But then I did and it made me really, really, really, _really_ annoyed.

"Oh, is he? Well then..."

Unsure of what to do, I simply looked at the three boys, who had changed a little over the summer. James's glasses were different than from last years and he had gotten a lot more handsome. Remus bore more scars and his eyes seemed a lot older than his age. Peter also became very good looking, despite not being very thin. Most of all, their voices were now all fully deepened, like a true man's.

"I suppose if he isn't here," I started, about to walk away. "Then I guess—"

"Why hello there, Kaiser!"

I was now facing Sirius, who gave me his idiotic charming smile before sliding past me—a little too close, if you ask me—and sitting down beaide James. Like James, Sirius had also changed. His hair now reached his shoulders, but despite this he was so incredibly good looking—

Pushing that thought aside before it could fully form, I cleared my throat. "Hello, Black." When I noticed a smear of lipstick beside his lips, I added. "You have a little something there..."

"Ah!" Sirius quickly wiped it away before looking back at me with a lopsided grin. "So what do you need?"

"How was your summer?" I asked, hoping I could learn something about Peter. "Uneventful?"

"Mostly, yeah," James said. "But it was awesome, as always."

"Hmm, interesting..."

Remus frowned, "Why do you ask."

I shrugged, walking away. "No reason..."

000000000000000

 _September, 1975_

When I told Lydia that Peter was apparently not busy during the entire summer, she burst out crying. Then Lily and Marlene formed a plan. This was to ensure Peter would forever regret ignoring Lydia and making our precious Hufflepuff cry.

So as school began, the first order of business was for us girls to completely ignore the Marauders, even Remus—which neither one of us liked doing but Marlene said it was necessary. I was okay with phase one, because it meant I didn't need to see Sirius with any more smeared lipstick on his face.

Phase two was for Lydia to talk with other guys while Peter was around. Peter actually tried to talk with Lydia on more than one occassion and when she ignored him—which she _hated_ doing—he was always awfully confused. That made me confused, because Peter was a smart guy and he should've known by know that he hurt Lydia.

Phase three was never established and so it was already mid-September and our plan had come to a stop. At present, Marlene and I sat down under a large tree, trying to come up with phase three.

"How else could we make Pettigrew suffer?" Marlene asked, twirling a strand of blonde hair.

"Put worms in his soup?" I suggested, not really trying. "Or maybe we can lock Peter in a room with worms."

Marlene looked at me. "Why worms?"

"I heard he's afraid of them."

"Huh." Silence. "Did you hear about the attacks?"

I nodded. "A muggle-born and her entire family were killed. They say You-know-who orchestrated it."

"I'm worried for Lily and Lydia," Marlene admitted quietly. "They're both muggle-born and I would've be able to stand it if anything happened to them or their families."

I looked at Hogwarts castle, where Lily and Lydia now were. I sighed. "I know, Marlie, I know."

0000000000000000

 _So that's the stsrt of year Five. Don't worry, there'll be more Marauders in the next chapter. Read and review! Love yah!_


	22. The Black Plague

_Late October, 1975_

"Quit following me!"

I pushed past a group of seventh years, trying desperately to get rid of Veronique, who was quickly getting more and more annoying. Ever since all her friends got boyfriends, she has found more time to torment me by actually doing my parents' bidding. She was _babysitting_ me. Me!

"It's my job," Veronique said, continuing to follow me while also checking out her platinum-blonde hair in a hand mirror. "Besides, it's fun."

Getting annoyed, I stopped walking and faced her. She stood in front of me and out away rhe mirror before giving me an innocent expression.

"What?"

"You're a beesh," I scowled.

Veronique flashed me her annoying smile. "Now, now, Cerisa. I'm not the ones with mudblood dogs as friends."

This time she went too far. My anger boiled and finally reached its peak when I planted a roundhouse punch to Veronique's perfect little face. She stumbled backwards into a student with an overdramatic scream of anguish. Rolling my eyes and not bothering to see if she was okay, I spun in my heel and walked away, my hand itching to get my wand to do something much worse.

Deciding to find Marlene—because I knew Lily was with Lydia cheering her up—I made my way to the common room, deciding to start there. The reason why Lily sas comforting Lydia was because we never thought of a phase three. Instead, the plan faded and now Lydia was feeling miserable without Peter. She was no longer the optimistic one. Lily had to take that role because Marlene and I firmly believe the glass is half empy.

On the way to the dorms, I thought about this as I passed by multiple people, such as Snape, who sneered at me, Remus who waved at me with a smile on my face, and a group of Slytherins who gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

However, as I neared the dorms there were less people and therefore less noise. All except for giggling. Frowning, I turned a corner and spotted Sirius with another girl, just talking but also being very touchy.

Feeling very awkward, I looked straight ahead and passed by them. That was now the fifth time—not I was not counting—that I witnessed Sirius flirting with girls. Each time was a different girl and each time left me feeling something I hated beyond everything. Especially when I thought about the fact that Sirius had been with girls more than five times. Marlene confirmed it when she was constantly complaining about the Marauders.

When I arrived at the dorms, I exhaled in relief when I saw Marlene sitting on one of the couches, painting her toenails red and gold. Placing my book bag on a spare chair, I collapsed down on the couch beside her, closing my eyes.

"You okay?" Marlene asked, inspecting her toenails.

I sat up, running a hand through my short hair. "No. Veronique is being, well, Veronique."

"That'll do it," Marlene said, starting to paint the nails on her other foot. "Anything else?"

"Black," I muttered grumpily. "I really wish he and his lady friends would do whatever they do in a closet or something."

Marlene grimaced and nodded in agreement. "Don't we all. But the real tragedy is not witnessing it, but rather the humber of victims to the Black Plague."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Black Plague?"

"Yup. People who fall for the Blacks' charms and wiles are victims to the Black Plague. Be glad you're spared."

"You compare the Black family to one of the most horrible diseases ever to plague England?" I asked, slightly amused. "You must really hate the Blacks."

Marlene smiled, putting the lid of the nail polish back on. "I do. I mean, Black's initals are S.O.B. That sort of tells you something."

I frowned and thought about it. Sirius Orion Black. S.O.B. I laughed when i realized she was right.

"But you can thank my mother mostly," Marlene continued. "She hated them too."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. She never actually told me."

I looked at her in amazement. "And you just go along with it? Without knowing why? Marlie, you truly are one of a kind."

Marlene flashed me a smile. "Thank you! But I'm not as bad as my mother. She tries to cure everyone of the Black Plague. I don't."

"Yes you do!" I argued with a smile. "You try to prevent everyone from talking to Black."

"True, but once they've fallen for his charms, I know there is nothing I can do," Marlene said with a frown. "Like you, Reesa. You are a victim to the Black Plague and the only thing I can do is make sure you don't get hurt."

"I'm _not_ a Black Plague victim," I told her adamantly.

Marlene smiled mischievously as she began to paint her nails. "Sure, lets go with that..."


	23. The Career Meeting

_Early November, 1975_

Quidditch was a rough game, but not for the players. But for the people who watched.

For the entire month of October and now the beginning of November, Lydia has been getting significantly more depressed. It seemed all she could think about was Peter and she kept on wondering why he ignored her. (I was wondering why he was so clueless as to why she was upset in the first place) Marlene and I weren't getting annoyed, but we wanted Lydia to be back to her optimistic self. So, Lily, Marlene and I advised a plan.

Nothing wanting to go to Sirius, I made Lily go to James. So we planned it that both Peter and Lydia would be at the Quidditch game with Ravenclaw against James (Gryffindor, really, but if I was being honest, James _was_ the team).

Us four girls sat together as the Ravenclaws cheered, their team getting more points. Seated just behind us were Remus and Peter. When during the first half of the game Lydia and Peter wouldn't talk, I decided to switch it up. Therefore, I asked Peter if I could sit next to Remus, making it so that Peter was only one chair away from Lydia.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this," I told Remus.

"More like thank _you_ ," Remus replied. "Peter has been down in the dumps since they stopped seeing each other. He felt betrayed that she started to ignore him."

"But he ignored her first," I said, not really sure what was going on between them.

Remus sighed. "He wasn't, actually. James was with his family all summer and Sirius's parents dragged him and Reg somewhere. Peter was keeping me company."

"Bur he couldn't write even one letter?" I asked in disbelief.

Remus bit his lip and I could tell he was hiding something. I wanted to know, to help Lydia, but it was clear how uncomfortable Remus was. And so I dropped the subject by saying,

"I hope this works." I smiled. "They are really a cute couple."

Remus nodded in agreement and looked over my head. "Speaking of couples..."

I turned to find Sirius join the audience, a really pretty redhead at his side, wearing a dress I would never wear in this weather. They sat down together and I couldn't look at them when they kissed. Instead, I focused in the game, but just knowing that they were there...

"You okay?" Remus asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"I'm fine," I lied, planting a smile in my face.

The rest of the game went smoothly. Gryffindor somehow won making me wish I paid attention more. As everyone filed out of their seats, I was pleased to see Lydia and Peter talking. I thought they were finally making up. I nudged Remus and pointed to them, causing him to smile as well.

But then, when we left the quidditch field and it became quieted, it soon became clear that Lydia and Peter were yelling at each other. Mind you, I never saw a Hufflepuff angry so it was pretty traumatizing. And then Lydia, sweet, sweet Lydia, pushed Peter to the ground, screamed something I couldn't understand and then rushed off in tears.

Lily rushed off after her and Marlene glared at Peter before doing the same. Meanwhile, Remus and I shared a look of disappointment before going our separate ways.

0000000000000

 _Early December_

When a new week began, we were told that each student would have career meetings with the head of their houses. At meals I would overhear other students saying how great theirs went, but I couldn't help but feel anxious about mine.

As the weeks went on, Lily had hers and as did Lydia, but neither really said much. When Marlene had hers, she said it went spectacularly and that I had nothing to worry about. Remus told me the same, but I wasn't sure about anything.

When my turn finally came, I entered McGonnagal's office very shyly. Before leaving the dorms I made sure I looked presentable, with my hair brushed and my unifom perfectly worn on me. The only thing I couldn't fix was my tie, which I had messed up on my way to my career meeting. However, I was confident it wouldn't affect anything. It was just a meeting that I was overreacting about.

"Have a seat, Ms. Kaiser," McGonnagal said, placing her quill down and holding her hands on her desk before facing. When I sat down, she added, "Have a biscuit."

Frowning with confusion, I looked at the bowl of biscuits and hesitated. When McGonnagal repeated herself, I complied. After I had finished a biscuit, McGonnagal held up a paper she had on her desk and adjusted her glasses.

"By looking from your grades," she said. "I see that you are very...average at almost everything, save for Defense against the Dark Arts. You were doing well last year, but it seems your grades have gone down again."

"What are my changes at finding a good job?" I asked, hoping she would tell me the cold hard truth.

McGonnagal sighed, placing the paper down and looking at me in the eye. "Ms. Kaiser, you have a lot of opportunities in terms of jobs. All that you need is to pick something and stick to it, especially when you have your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. So tell me, what would you like to do?"

I froze before saying, "Why, Professor, that's an excellent question."

McGonnagal regarded me for another moment. "Have another biscuit and next week we'll have another meeting. Hopefully by then you'll have a better idea of what you want to do in your life."

I took a biscuit and took a bite, hoping she was right.


	24. Thinking of a plan

_Early December_

 _Dear Cerisa,_

 _I hope you're doing well and I sincerely hope you aren't doing anything wrong._

 _I write now to ask you to write to Julien. I'm sure you've heard of the attack just yesterday on that muggleborn. Well, Jules was there at the time and is quick shook. Please write to him._

 _Also, Grandmere is coming for Christmas and since you are a disgrace in her eyes, you'll be staying at Hogwarts._

 _Loving you always,_

 _Your mother_

I folded the letter and sighed, throwing it into the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. I was all alone, as nearly everyone went to Hogsmeade. All except for Remus, who sat on the floor, reading the new edition of the Dail Prophet.

Aside from the one mentioned in the letter, there had been another attack, making that one more of many people think are going to come. People are dying because of You-Know-Who and I felt as though I was helpless in doing anything.

Except, of course, I wouldn't be if I became an Auror. Ever since the career meeting, I have been thinking and the more I thought, I more I decided becoming an Auror was surely the best way I could help defend people and defeat You-Know-Who's followers: the Death Eaters.

Making a decision, I said a quick goodbye to Remus before rushing off to the library, where Tobias 'Tobster' Knowl would be. To be an auror, you needed to be good at DADA and the last time I excelled, Tobster was helping me. I knew that if he helped me again, then I might have a chance to become an auror and finally help to end the violence.

When I arrived, Tobster sat where he usually sat, scribbling something in his notebook. I slipped into the chair across from him and rested my elbows on the table and my chin in my hands.

"What?" Tobster asked tersely.

"I want to be an Auror," I said.

"Great," he replied flatly, not even looking at me. "Find a teacher."

"I need to get better at DADA and I need your help in doing so," I explained.

"I tutored you for free before," Tobster told me."I won't do so again."

I pressed my lips together. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I'm a half-blood and so I wasn't taught muggle culture or history," he told me. "I want four books on muggle cluture for me to teach you and tutor you. I want them by tomorrow and we'll start the day after."

I nodded eagerly, knowing Remus and Lily would have some books. "You got it, Tobster. Thanks!"

000000000000

 _February, 1976_

Once I got the books and once I told McGonnagal my desire, I began my tutoring sessions with Tobster and when I wasn't with him, Remus would help me by telling me about different books. Also, to distract Lydia from her misery, she would help me study and she would ask me random questions about DADA at random times to see if I knew them.

But then Christmas break rolled by and everyone left. Marlene almost stayed behind with me but I insisted she went. But even though I was alone, that doesn't mean I wasn't busy. When the new year rolled by, I studied harder and I even got Molly Prewett—and sometimes her boyfriend, Arthur Weasley— to help out when she came back from Christmas break early.

So when Christmas break ended and my friends returned, I impressed them all by knowing the answers to all Lydia's random questions. It was a fantastic feeling but not everything was fantastic.

For one, I got more letters from Mother. She told me that Jules was becoming more distant and she was practically begging me to write to him—apparently she thought he and I were especially close. But I wrote to him anyway and my letter just came back.

Another thing that sucked, which I hated that it bothered me, was Sirius and his different girlfriend every other week. I ignored him, obviously, because it wasn't my business. But it was harder than I care to admit to anyone. Marlene obviously teased me and even Remus sometimes looked at me funny. I hated it.

But worst of all was Lydia and Peter and their broken relationship. It had gotten so bad that Lydia wouldn't even get out of bed. Marlene got so annoyed she screamed at her and Lydia cried and cried until Lily calmed her down. But I agreed with Marlene to a point. It was getting out of hand and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

Therefore, I met up with Remus and then all of us—except Lydia and Peter—got together.

"What should we do?" James asked, playing with his wand as he lay on the couch.

"Anything to make them happy," Marlene said from the floor where she sat in front of the couch. "I want my head ache to go away."

"Be nice," Lily said. "You would be the same way."

Marlene chuckled. "No, I wouldn't."

"Yeah 'cause you're missing a soul," Sirius replied with a grin.

Marlene stuck her tongue out at him and that's when Remus spoke up. "It's getting out of hand, so if anyone has any ideas..."

"Shouldn't you boys have ideas?" Lily asked, "I mean, you do all those pranks."

Remus sighed. "Peter came up with the ideas."

"Not all of them," James protested.

"Fine, all the _good_ ones," Remus corrected, causing me to smile.

We were all silent for a moment, all trying to rack our brain for ideas. That's when Sirius lifted up a finger, a grin springing on his face. I got excited and when he wouldn't say anything, I stomped my foot in frustration.

"What is it, Black?"

Sirius's smile widened even more, which I didn't think was possible. "I've got an idea..."


	25. Start of romance?

_Early April, 1976_

Sirius's plan needed some fine tuning after the long time it took all of us to agree, but once Remus and I were confident it would work, we began to set the plan in motion.

I wasn't able to do much thanks to Veronique trailing me everywhere I went, but I always got updates from Marlene who worked with James because Lily said she would rathed die than do that. So Lily worked with Remus and I honestly couldn't say what Sirius did. This got me more annoyed than anything, especially when it made me think tha he didn't care about Peter, one of his best friends.

When April rolled by, we decided it was time. Sirius wasn't there in time so we started without him. Marlene and I sat in the common room, with Veronique taking a nap in her dorm room. James was with Peter in their dorm, presumably talking and things like that.

It wasted long before rhe door opened and in came Lily and Remus talking with Lydia. Lydia said hello to Marlene and I before turning her attention back to Remus.

"It's a really good book," Remus was saying. "I have a copy of it my room. Come on, I'll show you."

Lydia looked unsure but when Lily prodded her forward, Lydia nodded and followed Remus. When they were gone, us three girls shared a knowing smile. Not daring to ruin anything, we stayed where we were until we could hear vocal protests. It wasn't long before we heard banging, as though someone was knocking violently on a door.

When that happened, I went over there and passed by James, who grinned with triumph. When I arrived in front of the door, Remus was standing before it, shouting over the banging.

"It's for your own good," he told them. "I'll let you out when you are civil to one another. And only until then."

The door was banged again and Remus sighed.

"Go on, I'll stay here," I told him.

"You sure?" Remus asked with a smile. "It's loud."

I laughed. "I'll be fine. Go on."

Nodding, Remus gave the door one last look before rushing off. When he was gone, I sat down beside the door, grimacing at the loud banging which soon turned to crying and arguing. My heart broke when I heard Lydia crying and I so wanted to open the door, but if they didn't make up now, then they would stay miserable. That's what the past months have taught me.

I sat there alone for a long time before I heard rushed footsteps and then Sirius appeared, a triumphant smile on his face. But I didn't share it when I saw him. I was annoyed that he wasn't here earlier.

"So it worked?" He asked.

I nodded, inspecting my nails. "No thanks to you."

"You wound me, Kaiser," Sirius said jokingly, but I didn't bear the same expression and he noticed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, looking at him. "How's your girlfriend? What is she? Your thirteenth? No, it has to be more."

Any amused or happy expression left his fsce entirely as Sirius sighed and sat down beside me. "So you're bitter."

"No, I'm not."

Sirius risked a smile. "You're jealous?"

Anger boiling inside of me, I glared at Sirius before punching him in the arm. "Not everything is about you, Black. Get over yourself."

Sirius rubbed his arm. "All right. Sheesh. Then why the attitude?"

I crossed my arms and didn't answer, causing Sirius to shake his head as though I was a lost cause. I controlled my anger at his gesture because I knew that my anger was unrational. He didn't even do anything to me personally and I was getting mad at him. This caused me to remember Marlene's words. It was then that I realized I was a Black Plague victim.

Not wanting to think about me, I asked, "Why? Why do you feel the need to flirt and kiss every other girl?" When Sirius didn't answer, I continued. "It's gaining you nothing but a bad reputation at the girls' expense. You clearly aren't looking for a stable relationship and if you're looking for fun, I feel obligated to tell you there are other things that are fun that don't involve using girls who are completely in love with you."

"You've clearly thought about this," Sirius noticed and I didn't deny it. "Which means you probably have more questions and opinions."

"I do, Black," I replied, glancing at him. "Because I can't understand your reasoning. Nor can I understand why you do it. Because when you do, you waste time you could be spending with people you actually want to form friendships with."

"Like you?" Sirius asked with a teasing smile.

"You're impossible," I whispered, shaking my head.

Silence. "You're right."

Surprised, I looked back at him. "Say that again?"

"You're right," Sirius repeated. "About the fact that I could instead be spending time with people I actually care about it. According to you I go out with every other girl—heck I even flirted with McKinnon before she kicked me—but surely you noticed they are some girls I don't go near."

I nodded. "Slytherins, Lily, and Lydia. Slytherins because you have a grudge. Lily because James's in love with her and Lydia for the same reason except with Peter."

"And you?" Sirius asked.

"Me?" I frowned, not knowing why he wasn't flirting with me. I sometimes thought he did, but it was always teasing that I was in love with him. Which, naturally, isn't true.

When I didn't answer, Sirius grinned and said. "Because you're my girl."

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. "That's makes no sense. If I was your girl, I would be the only one you flirt with."

When he didn't answer, I turned my attention to him. My face flushed when I saw that he was staring at me, his grey eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't place. I didn't know what to do but my heart fluttered and when he and I made eye contact, somehow I knew what he wanted.

"Sirius..." I whispered.

Sirius snapped back to reality at the sound of my voice and when I was going to speak again, he lifted a finger, signaling me to be quiet. I was confused at first but then I realized why. It was dead silent. In fact, I feel as though it was silent for a long while.

Sirius got to his feet and helped me to mine before placing a terse knock on the door. "Wormtail? Lane? You okay there?"

"Yeah," I heard Lydia said.

Sirius looked to me and when I nodded he unlocked the door. We entered to see Lydia and Peter sitting on fhe bed, holding hands. Lydia looked to me with a smile and then stood up to hug me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She and I pulled away and then the four of us went to the common room. Everyone else was there—I wondered how Lily survived being in the same room as James—and when they saw Peter and Lydia holding hands, James and Marlene cheered. Then James went to the dorm and came back with bottles of butterbeer I didn't know he had.

From there the eight of us sat together in the common room, just talking. I occasionally found myself glancing at Sirius and my heart skipped a beat every time I saw him smile at me. I really thought I would die when he gave me a wink. At that point, I was tempted to ask Marlene's mom for the cure to the Black Plague.

000000000000

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Until the sixth year for the (eight) Marauders. Love u guys and remember to read and review!! :)_


	26. Disappointment

_September, 1976_

The hall was very loud so I had to speak louder than I usually did for Lily, and Marlene to hear me. It also didn't help that Marlene had swimmers ear and she probably wouldn't be able to hear me in a normal setting.

That made me decide to tell them the important news later. Instead we laughed and smiled as we told each other about our summerl all except for me, who had to survive Veronique bringing all her boyfriens af our house. She aas like Sirius: a new person every week. It was horrifying and and I glad she wasn't in Higwarts anymore.

When the feast ended, Remus stood up proudly and led us to our dorms. He was prefect this year and though everyone seemed happy, I was worried. Sirius and James would no doubt convince Remus to use his prefect status to get them out of trouble, as well act out more pranks.

When we got to the dorms, we went to bed immediately since the other two girls sharing with us—Molly Prewett and apsome other girl—went to bed. The last few years Marlene, Lily, and I haven't had ahy other roommates but sinc there were more Gryffindor female students, we now had to share. That meant we needed a new place to have our secretive conversations.

When a new day dawned snd we started our classes, I was pleased when we all had a break. We all sat down under the tree in the courtyard, Lydia included. Then I told them everything.

"My brother has been disowned," I whispered to my friends.

Lily gasped. "Jules? What happened?"

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He has eloped with a muggle girl and moved to her hometown in Ireland."

Marlene's eyes widened in disbelief. "And that warrants disownment?"

I nodded with a grimace, crossing my arms. "Mother and Father were pressured by Grandmere and eventually she convinced them to burn his name off of the family tree."

"That horrifying!" Lydia exclaimed, covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you still in contact with him?"

I bite my lip and smiled. "Yes, actually. He contacted me, apologizing for his 'scandalous' actions. I wrote back, telling him what he did was admirable and I congratulated him. My parents and sisters don't know, gut we're still in contact."

Lily smiled and placed her hand on my arm. "That's excellent."

I nodded. "I finally feel as though I actually have a family who cares for me. When Jules was under my parents' thumb, he was cold and he ignored me most of the time. I'm more than glad he has escaped and found himself love."

Lydia sighed and placed her hands over her heart. "Love. What a wonderful feeling."

"You would know all about it, wouldn't you, Lydia?" Marlene said teasingly.

Lydia's face turned bright red and after lauging a while, Lily changed the subject. "So how is the all-perfect _Veronique_?"

I laughed at Lily's horrible impression of a french accent. "I don't really know. But she has been spending loads of time with the Malfoys and Blacks—Bellatrix and Narcissa, not Walburga and Orion. I'm serious, it's as though she's always with them."

"Narcissa is with Lucius Malfoy, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, and so Veronique also spends time with Malfoy," I said. "It's the worst when they come over to our house."

"I can't imagine that they respect your fashionable appearance?" Marlene asked with mischief.

I shook my head with a smile. Last year I had cut my hair short and dyed some strands red. When now those red streaks were gone and my hair was a little longer. But instead of leaving it plain, I was introduced to hairstyle. Now my hair was extremely voluminous to the point that even though it was longer, the style made my hair barely reach my shoulders. Basically, my hair was _craazy_.

"What do you wear at home?" Lydia asked. "You still wear the traditional wxard robes?"

"Yes and Mother makes me wear the pointy wizard hat, which I actually done mind. Mostly because I add dozens of feathers on it, much to Grandmere's horror."

Marlene laughed. "You are incredible! I wouldn't be surprised if you yourself got disowned one day just for dying your hair pink!"

We all laughed and from there we resorted to small talk. Though then then Remus and Peter passed by and when they left, Lydia joined them to be with Peter. Not soon after, James appeared, once again trying to ask Lily out. To which she responded with 'sod off' and then left, leaving James running after her. Marlene and I couldn't helo but laugh, though my mind wondered where the last Marauder was.

Sirius and I hadn't really talked over the summer, but I couldn't deny that I was looking forward to seeinghim this school year. I could've really place why, but our last conversation left me wanting to have more conversations with me. It left me wanting—wait for it—wanting to spend time with him. Gasp! I know right?

And so when I heard Sirius's voice, I looked over with a smile, only to have it fade. Sirius was walking with a Hufflepuff girl and was clearly flirting with her. He had his arm around her waist and she planted a kiss on his cheek as they walked.

Annoyed and slightly upset, I got to my feet and I walked back inside the castle, Marlene following after me. As I walked away, I feeling entered my heart and I recognized it immediately—my family always left me feeling this.

I felt complete and utter disappointment.


	27. Confrontation

_Late September, 1976_

This year we have to take our O.W.L.S and I am sufficiently nervous. Marlene and Lily spent a lot of time studying and turoring with Tobster. Meanwhile, I usually was in the Hufflepuff common room studying with Lydia and some of her Hufflepuff buddies. When we weren't at the Hufflepuff common room, we were at the Gryffindor dorms, studying with Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. All in all, it was a good arrangement,

The best days, however, were when we all studied together—Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alike. It was especially fun when Lily and Marlene joined, but then I never got any actual studying done.

Lydia and I were studying in the Hufflepuff dorms when she remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Peter. Therefore, we left the dorms and then parted ways. I didn't really know what to do so I decided to head back to the Gryffindor dorms. If Molly and Arthur weren't available, I knew Remus wouldn't be impartial in spending some idle time with me.

As I walked through the corridor, I turned a corner to find Sirius. I was about to greet him but then I noticed the Ravenclaw girl beside him. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

Jealousy I didn't want entered my heart as I forced myself to look ahead and just walk past them. When I succeeded, I could tell the Ravenclaw was looking at me as I walked. I didn't care but when I turned anither corner, getting out of their line of sight, I leaned against the wall and breathed in relief.

I didn't know what I expected. Sirius was the player of Hogwarts. So what I was 'his girl'. Thst didn't matter to Sirius so it shouldn't matter to me. Except, of course, it did. It did metter to me and it bothered me every time I saw him with a different girl. It bothered me that he flirted with nearly every girl in school—including Marlene when she didn't kick him—but me.

It also bothered me that it bothered me. It bothered me that I made a decision and walked back around the corner.

I knew I would regret it, but I was both annoyed and angry so there you go.

I stopped in front of Sirius and the Ravenclaw, who were talking and smiling with each other. The Ravenclaw gave me the dirtiest of looks but Sirius simply gave me a charming smile that almost made me melt.

I held my ground, however, as I said, "Leave us." The Ravenclaw actually laughed and that was when I glared at her. "Now."

The amusement left her eyes and were replaced with terror as she scurried off. Sirius watched her go and then gave me a confused look.

"What was that about?"

It took me a while to find the exact words I needed to portray what I felt. "You truly are the Black Plague. And I was so, so stupid to be a victim to your charms."

Sirius chuckled but look very uneasy. "Um, Kaiser? You okay?"

I ignored his stupid question. "I'm your girl? You _really_ expect me to believe that? Especially when I see you every week with a different girl and when I see you flirt wifh everyone around me. You are so full of crap and words can't express how stupid I was to hang on to every word you said about me being 'your girl'. I'm done with you, Black."

Not eanting to give him time to respond, I spun on my heel and began to walk away. But Sirius rushed after him and gradded hold of my arm, forcing me to stop and face him.

"Kaiser, please wait."

I snatched my arm away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Kaiser!"

Sirius walked beside me, obviously waiting for me to stop, but I didn't. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Instead, all I wanted was for Marlene's mother to give me the cure to the Black Plague. All I wanted was not to feel the way I feel whenever Sirius was around. I didn't want to feel disappointed and jealous when he was with someone that wasn't me.

"Kaiser, you're obvious upset," Sirius said, walking in front of me, forcing me to stop. "Let me explain."

I had sufficiently calmed down so I crossed my arms and glared at him. "This should be good. What lie have you got for me now, Black?"

Sirius sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Kaiser, you _are_ my girl"—I scoffed and rolled my eyes— "and it is because of that that I don't flirt with you."

I wondered if he was wording it wrong or if he eas jusf plain dumb. "That makes zero sense."

Sirius smiled slightly. "I realize that. But I'll explain if you want me too."

I shook my head, looking down at my feet. I already regretted my decision to confront him and all I wanted now was for this entire conversation to never have happened. "Forget it, Black. Just forget it. I was just in a mood."

I started to walk away but Sirius blocked my path again. "You weren't in a mood, Kaiser. I know you better than that. You're confused and I will explain whether you want me to or not."

"Fine, go ahead."

"All right," Sirius said, obviously wondering how fo begin. "I don't have a romantic bone in my body. Frankly, I don't like being committed to a person romantically, hence the different girls each week. I'm just not built for it. I missed the maturity bus and I can't find it. So there you go."

"That's it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he added. "Because I can't commit, I don't want to give you false hope that I will commit for you. I care about you, Kaiser. You're a pain at times, obviously, but I care about you. I don't want to hurt you and or give you any disappointment."

I pressed my lips together and kept my annoyance at bay. "That's too late, Black. I already am disappointed and honestly if you wanted have spared me, you wouldn't have spent time with me. You wouldn't have teased me and —"

"Flirted with you?" Sirius interuppted with a smile. "Because whether or not you noticed, Kaiser, I flirted with you quite a lot."

"Exactly," I agreed. "You wouldn't have done all that. You wouldn't have called me 'your girl'. Because I'm not and I never will be. Sometimes I think I'm not the one who needs to realize that."

Sirius didn't respond and he didn't stop me as I continued my way back to the Gryffindor dorms. When I arrived, Lily was there, talking with Remus. Therefore, I planted a smile on my face and joined them, pretending everything was all right.

00000000000000

 _So what do you guys think? Both Sirius and Cerisa have thinking to do..._

 _Read and review as always!!! Love you guys! :)_


	28. When things get complicated

_October, 1976_

"I'm actually annoyed myself," Marlene was saying.

Marlene, Lily, and I sat under a large tree on the grounds of Hogwarts. Marlene and Lily were complaining about James and the most recent of the Marauders' pranks. Marlene and Lily were there to witness it and apparently it was quite the spectacle.

I listened to them complain while pulling at the grass. My mind wandered involuntarily and I really wished they would stop talking about the Marauders, because then I thought about the Black Plague.

"Anyway," Lily said. "I have hope Potter will one day realize he needs to stop pursuing me. Until then, perhaps you can explain to us why you're so quiet. Reesa?"

I forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Marlene gave me a look. "You really think we'll fall for that?"

"No, but I hoped you would put two and two together," I replied. "I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Marlene, I thought, was about to argue but Lily stopped her by touching her arm and shaking her head. Marlene wasn't pleased but she sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll wait like a good little girl."

I smiled for real this time. "Thanks, Marlie."

We talked a little longer after that before I grabbed my things and went. Lydia and I planned to study with her Hufflepuff friends.

When I arrived at the common room, Lydia let me in and after talking a while, we started to study. However, we didn't last long before I wanted to do something other than studying all the time. It got so tiring at times.

"How's your brother?" I asked.

A smile sprung to Lydia's face. "He'a doing great. Believe it or not, but Johnny has been spending a lot of time with Regulus Black. They're something of friends now."

I smiled and then asked, "How is he? Reg?"

"Good, I think," Lydia said.

"I should hope so. With a Lane as a friend how could you be anything but good?" I said with a smile.

We talked/studied a little while after that, before I decided I wanted to take a nap. Therefore I wished Lydia and her friends goodnight and then made my way to the Gryffindor dorms. I hoped that this time I wouldn't find Sirius with yet another girl.

But when I saw him as I turned a corner, I almost ran the other way. However, he wasn't with any girl this time. In fact, he seeked to be a man on a mission. When he spotted me, he smiled and jogged over to me. I didn't stop walking to talk with him, because I had no desire to. But Sirius still walked beside me and he said,

"I was looking for you."

"Congratulations," I said flatly, hoping he would go away.

He didn't and there was silence for a long moment. "I'm sorry," he replied quietly.

I didn't let his words get to me, I didn't allow myself to fall victim to his innocent exterior. Instead, I said nothing and allowed him to continue.

"You were right," Sirius added. "If I really wanted to protect you from myself I wouldn't have talked with you in the first place, but to be fair, I didn't realize how much I would grow to care about you."

At that I slowed my walking and hated myself for it.

"In truth, I could've stopped talking with you loads of times, but I didn't because I didn't want to. I wanted to be your acquaintance and maybe even your friend. Until last year when I decided friend wouldn't nearly be enough for my feelings."

I sighed and stopped walking, facing him. "Why are you saying this, Black?"

"Because I have a hunch you feel the same way about me."

"I do, but it doesn't change anything, Black," I told him determinedly, before my voice gradually became softer. "Like you said, you don't like commitment, especially of the romantic kind. So even if I admit I care about you more than I should, it doesn't mean a bloody thing."

I waited for Sirius to respond, but he didn't. Instead, his grey eyes peered into mine and my breath caught. I knew what was happening, of course. I was being stupid by allowing myself to fall victim to the Black Plague once again. I knew this, but I didn't do anything to stop it.

After a short moment of silence, Sirius pushed a strand of hair away from his face and then trailed his fingers down my cheek. His touch sent shivers down my spine and when his hand trailed down my arm and when he took a step closer, I found myself unable to move. I found myself not wanting to move.

He was dangerously close to me now and when I finally found my voice, I whispered, "Sirius..."

Before I could continue, Sirius placed his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and chaste, earning my entire family's approval. When he pulled away for just a second and our eyes met, that was when he kissed me again, harder and more passionate this time.

He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer as I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. I got on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss, not wanting the contact or the moment to end any time soon.

But then it did when Sirius pulled away just far enough to look me in the eye. I could've sworn he would flash me his mischievous smile, but instead he merely looked at me with admiration in his eyes. We didn't kiss again, but instead stood there, holding each other in complete silence.

"Sirius," I finally said, my logical mind beating down on my feely heart. I recluntantly pulled myself from his embrace and avoided eye contact. "I should go."

Sirius nodded in understanding, still holding my hand. When he realized he was doing so, he quickly let go. That was when he cleared his throat and offered me his charming smile as though we didn't just kiss.

"See you around, Kaiser," he said, his voice hoarse, presumably from the kiss.

I nodded and then quickly walked away. When I was out of his line of sight, I ran to the dorms and once I entered, I raced to my dorm room. Once inside, I locked the door and then leaned against the door, breathing in relief.

"You okay?"

I jumped with fright but relaxed when I saw if was just Marlene, sitting up on her bed. I almost nodded but then I decided that if I could tell anyone, it would be Marlene. So I shook my head and then sat legs cross on her bed beside her.

"What is it?" Marlene asked.

I didn't know how to start so I just said it. "I kissed Black." I looked at her and her surprised expression. "And I liked it."

Marlene seemed to be paralyzed before she let out a shaky breath and looked straight ahead. "Holy crap."

I nodded in agreement. 'Holy crap' was right.


	29. The furry little problem

_October, 1976_

The light of the full moon shone through the window illuminating my bed. I sat with my legs crossed and used a hardcover book as a makeshift desk. I wrote a reply to Jules, whose correspondences have become more frequent. Apparenly his wife is now pregnant and he wants me to come over for dinner to meet her. And so I wrote, accepting their invitation while half wondering how I would get there.

On their own individual beds, Marlene, Lily, and the other two girls slept. Just the light of moon and a small candle on my nightstand offered escape from the darkness. I left the window slightly open, allowing the Autumn air to enter, rustling my ash-blonde hair. The only sounds heard were the steady breathing of the girls and the occasional howling.

I heard it every full moon, the howling. I never really thought about it, but I knew that Werewolves and ordinary wolves lived in the Forbidden Forest.

When I finished my letter, I left it on my nightstand and then blew out the candle, soon falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up before everyone else, early in the morning. I grabbed my letter and then went out, planning to have it delivered very soon. I reached the owlery quicker than I expected and very soon I found myself walking back to the castle with the sun barely rising above the tree line.

I tucked my hands in my pocket and wished I had brought my hat and scarf. When I entered the castle again I was free from the cold. I thought I would have some quiet time but then I heard four distinct voices I instantly recognized.

Turning a corner, I gasped when I beheld what was before me. The Marauders, all looking exhausted and worn out, walked down the corridor. Remus wore clothes too big for him and there was so much blood on them. James kept him from collapsing while Peter did the same for Sirius, whose entire arm was torn up. It was absolutely terrifying.

I rushed towards them. "What happened?" I asked, unable to keep the worry from my voice.

Remus looked at me in alarm while Peter panicked. "Cerisa!"

"Go away, Kaiser," James muttered, continuing to lead Remus away.

I didn't go away but I was too dumbfounded to follow them. Instead I watched as they walked towards the direction of the infirmary, leaving me wondering what on God's good earth happened.

00000000000000000

 _October, 1976_

Later that day I found myself always looking to the Marauders that showed up for class: James and Peter. I only told Lydia of what I saw because I couldn't find Marlene or Lily. But I still had no idea what was going on and neither James nor Peter were telling me. I even tried to get into the infirmary to see Sirius and Remus, but Madam Pomfrey insisted they needed to rest.

It was finally during the evening on the next day that I was able to get inside the infirmary. I breathed in relief when I saw both Sirius and Remus, the latter of who was fast asleep. Sirius sat upright against his pillow, a book in his hand. When he saw me, he quickly put the book away.

"Kaiser, what are you doing here?" Sirius whispered as I approached.

I slowed my pace when I got closer and I pressed my lips together when I saw the bandages around his arm. I was itching to know what happened, but right now I was more concerned.

"What happened?" I asked quietly after a moment.

Sirius sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked in disbelief. I was sure to whisper in order to let Remus have his sleep. "Black, you cant expect me to take that for an answer. You and Remus were covered in blood. I can't unsee that."

"I can't tell you, Kaiser," Sirius told me adamantly, his eyes filled with something that could've been regret or guilt. "I'm sorry. It's not my story to tell."

I looked down at me feet, crossing my arms and nodding in understanding. "All right then. I hope you get better soon. You can tell Remus I said that when he wakes up."

Just as I began to leave, Sirius grabbed my hand and said, "I'm sorry, Cerisa."

My breath caught as he said my name before nodding. "I understand, Black. There's no need to apologize. Good night."

Pulling my hand away from his touch, I left the infirmary, telling myself to let it go, to forget about. It wasn't his story to tell. I could understand that. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

0000000000000000

 _Mid-November, 1976_

I had no occasion to talk with the Marauders the following weeks. Instead I tried to spend time with the girls. Except, Lily and Marlene were almost always with Tobster studying in the library. Meanwhile, Lydia had been acting increasingly strange and when she wasn't with Peter, she was talking with the other Marauders.

It was confusing and it hurt but I let it go. I went through worse in my family.

However, as it got the middle of November, I soon found out why the Marauders and Lydia were so myserious and elusive.

I was walking back from the greenhouse, where I had been drawing, when Lydia appeared. With a smile, she said nothing, gave no explanation, as she led me to the whomping willow. I was most confused when she then had me enter a tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shake. I was confused especially when I arrived at the Shack and all Marauders were waiting for me.

"Hello, Kaiser," Sirius said with a smile.

"What am I doing here, Black?" I asked, nervously tugging at my satchel.

Sirius looked to Remus—who sat down at the broken piano—and when he nodded, Sirius turned to me and thus explained.

"That night when you saw us," Sirius began. "It had been the full moon. And Werewolves come on the full moon."

"Gee, I didn't know that," I said sarcastically. I said it because everyone was looking uncharacteristically serious and I was getting more nervous. "So what? A werewolf attacked you?"

Sirius sighed. "No, because it was an accident. It was an accident because the werewolf is a friend."

I looked around and let out a nervois chuckle. "What are you saying?" I turned to Lydia. "What are they saying?"

"I'm a Werewolf," Remus said, looking up from the piano.

It took my mind a moment to process what he had said. Of course my mind told me he was just messing around with me. That soon they would all burst out laughing saying 'Got you!". But they didn't do that and instead I thought about the past and how every month Remus would get very ill and the Marauders would skip class. I thought about the new scars he always got and I found myself shedding a tear.

"Oh, Remus..."

He certainly didn't expect my reaction. For when I rushed over and pulled him into an embrace, he stiffened before finally hugging me back. When I pulled away, I gave him a look of sympathy while also looking at his scars, wondering about the pain he must've gone through.

"I'm so sorry, Remus," I said, sitting down on the piano bench beside him. "You were bitten?"

Remus nodded. "Before I turned five." He shook his head in confusion. "Aren't you terrified of me? Don't you think I'm a monster?"

I smiled. "If you're a monster, I can't imagine what Black is. Or Potter." When Remus chuckled, I turned to Lydia. "How long have you known?"

"Peter told me last year," Lydia replied. "When we had that fight. He wasn't writing because he was with Remus while James and Sirius were away."

"So only we know?" I asked. "The six of us?"

James nodded. "Mostly. We're the only ones that need to know."

"We are Aminagus too," Sirius added. "Werewolves Don't attack other animals so we transform to be with him. But last full moon something went wrong."

"That'll why you were all torn up," I finished, finally understanding. I looked at the Marauders in awe. "You do this every full moon for Remus? You're only sixteen."

Sirius shurgged. "He's our friend."

I smiled. "And why did you tell me? I didn't need to know."

"Because you're our friend, too," Remus replied when Sirius didn't.

My grin widened and as I gazed at those four boys, I couldn't help but think how very fortunate they are, to have such a pure friendship. I couldn't help but feel proud that I was a part of it.


	30. Fine by me

_January, 1977_

That Christmas break I had gone to Ireland to visit Jules and his wife. Mother and Father of course didn't know. They thought I stayed at school. But I was in Ireland and while there I met the new Mrs. Julien Kaiser. Her name was Patricia and even though she was a muggle Jules had informed her of the wizarding world.

But that wasn't the most surprising part. Aside from seeing Jules as a completely changed man, I was most surprised when they asked me to be Godmother to their soon-to-be-born child. I immediately agreed.

When I returned to Hogwarts, I told my friends about my excitement. I even went and told the Marauders.

"That's great," Remus told me with a smile.

We sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. Remus and Sirius sat in the couch, both with mugs of hot chocolate. I sat cross legged on the floor, barely being able to contain my excitement. James and Peter had been there earlier but had now gone to find Lily, Marlene and Lydia.

"You're brother has really changed then?" Sirius asked, taking a sip from his mug.

I nodded. "And to me he looks happier than he has ever been. It makes me wonder how my childhood would've been like if he had been that way. If he had been that happy."

"There's no point in thinking of the past," Remus said, standing up. "It takes away from the present. Anyway, I should probably find James before he does something stupid in front of Lily. I'll see you later."

"See you later," I repeated as he left the room, leaving me and Sirius alone.

Not wishing to sit in the floor any longer, I sat down on the couch, but on the other side, away from Sirius. These past few weeks have been so hectic that I haven't had any time to really think about the kiss Sirius and I shared. But now thay we were alone, that was _all_ I could think about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked, placing his mug down. "And don't pretend you don't know about what."

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "That depends."

"On what?"

I looked at him and his dazzling grey eyes. "It depends on if you regret it or not. It depends on whether or not it was a sign of commitment or if it was a passing urge or desire. That's what it depends on."

Sirius sighed, looking at the fire. "Remus's secret is our most well guarded secret and that means we don't just tell friends. If we did, there's a good chance Evans and McKinnon might know. No, we only told you because Remus knows how much you mean to me and he doesn't want us having any secrets between us."

"What do I mean to you, Sirius? And please don't fool around."

Sirius grinned before moving closer and so he facing me. "You're annoying, Kaiser, and I think you would've done excellent in Slytherin. But you were kind to me and most importantly to my friends and to Regulus. You're intelligent and witty and absolutely gorgeous. I like you, Cerisa, more than I would've admitted a few years ago."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Careful, Black. I might think you actually care."

Sirius laughed. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

I smiled and after a while I asked, "Now what?"

"We could try and make something out of our feelings?" Sirius suggested awkwardly.

I thought about it. "Can I expect commitment?"

"Full on commitment, like marriage? Probably not," Sirius replied honestly. "But commitment meaning you're my _only_ girl? Then yes. Is that enough for you?"

I grinned and mustered my courage before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips. "Fine by me."

000000000000

The months afterward were easily the best. To start, whenever there was a full moon, I would be in the infirmary afterwards to be there for the Marauders. Secondly, Sirius took me out to Hogsmeade for my birthday and from there everyone knew that I was _his_ girl. Let's just say a lot of girls were jealous after that.

My brother continued to write letters and we planned another day to meet, this time in Muggle London. I was pleased and so when the school year ended, I went to London to be with Jules and Particia. When I returned home, nothing changed. Mother still screamed at my wild hair and Father practically ignored me. Still, I got letters from all my friends, including Sirius.

For the first time in a long, long time, I could say I was completely and utterly happy.

0000000000000

 _So I bet you guys are incredibly suspicious. It's too happy! Well, you got that right. The Marauders last year at Hogwarts won't be so happy._

 _Anyway, I love you guys and thanks for sticking around!_


	31. Death Eater

_August, 1977_

The late-summer air blew past rustling the bright green leaves ans causing green dress to fly upwards. I desprately pushed the skirt of my dress down as I walks down the pathway to my family's mansion. I walked up the marble steps and once I was in inside, I shut the door and ran my hand through my hair, trying to free it from the knots the wind had created.

"I'm home!" I shouted in the silence, giving my purse to a house elf that took it before disappearing.

Adjusting my dress, I walked down the corridor and soon heard voices, some I didn't recognize. Frowning, I entered the living and was surprised to see not just my parents and Ghislaine present. Also in the room seemed to be men beloninging to the Ministry of Magic. I also took note of the two Aurors standing by the fireplace.

The older, wiser looking Auror was the first to notice me and when he did so, he offered me a smile. "Ah! You must be the youngest, Cerisa Kaiser."

Mother and Father looked at me in fear and surprise as I frowned and nodded. "And whom may I be speaking to?"

"I am Auror Castille," he replied. He turned to his associate, whose green eyes burned with determination. "And this is my apprentice, as it were. You can call her Jolloa."

"Pleasure,"I said tersely before crossing my arms. "Might I inquire as to what you're doing in my house?"

"Well since you're here, I might as well question you now," Castille replied. "I was under the impression you were in France, but that is clearly not the case." He cast a suspicious look to my parents and Ghislaine before turning to me again. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

I hesitated, not really comfortable not knowing all the facts, before nodding and beckoning him to follow me. He gave an annoying smile to the rest of my family before following me. When we reached the library, he closed the door and cast a spell so that no one would be able to eavesdrop. Once that was done—I was really, _really_ uncomfortable at this point—he gave me a smile and sat down on one of the armchairs, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Tell me about yourseld, Cerisa," Castille asked, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms.

I sat down across drom him, keeping a wary eye on him. "What would you like to know?"

"I understand you're still in Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I'll be in my seventh and last year this September," I replied.

"Tell me, when in Hogwarts do your family write to you often?" Castille inquired.

This line of inquiry made me think this had something to do with Jules, so I was going to lie. But then I realize that if it was, they wouldn't send two Aurors and Mother and Father wouldn't have looked so scared. To them, Jules is no longer part of the family.

"My Mother sometime writes," I answered. "But I am more in contact with my brother, Julien."

"Ah yes, the 'blood-traitor'. And what of your other sister? Veronique?"

"In truth, ever since she graduated from Hogwarts, I've rarely seen or spoke with her. And she doesn't care or like me enough to write." I thought it best to be honest, but it made me wonder what this was really about.

"Have you heard of the muggle-born attack just outside of London?" Castille asled.

I nodded. "It was horrible. They say the entire family was driven to insanity by use of the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes... Horrible indeed. And I am in charge if finding the culprit."

"What does this have to do with my family?" I asked.

Castille didn't beat around the bush. "Veronique Kaiser, your sister, is wanted on suspicious for being a Death Eater and for being the reason for that muggle-born family's fall into insanity."

I felt my blood run cold and I thought my heart would stop. I wasn't able to say anything else after this announcement and soon my interrogation ended. Not soon after that, the Aurors and the Ministry men left, leaving us alone. But I could still barely move as my brain tried to process his words. Once it did, I found myself feeling something my family very frequently causes me to feel: disappointment, but also intense anger.

As the four of us sat around the kitchen island, I clutched my fists in anger and turnes to Mother and Father, who were whispering to each other.

"Did you know?" I asked, failing to keep the anger out of my voice. "Did you suspect Veronique's actions before the Aurors came?"

"Cerisa," Father warned. "Lower your voice."

"No," I half shouted, causing Ghislaine to flinch. "Did you know that Veronique is a Death Eatef?"

"Cerisa!" Mother exclaimed. "How dare you accuse us?! And there is no proof Veronique serves the Dark Lord."

I glared at her, getting to my feet. "Pardon me, but if a Auror tells me she is a Death Eater, you'd better believe I'm going to take their word on it."

And with that I left the kitchen and not soon after that I left the house, not wanting to deal with them, not wanting to deal with the fact that my sister— _my sister—_ was a Death Eater.

0000000000000000

 _September, 1977_

When I got back to school, I could hardly read a newspaper and see the words 'Death Eater' without thinking of Veronique. Ghislaine told me not to jump to conclusions and to give Veronique the benefit of the doubt, but I found it difficult. I wondered if that made me less of the good person I thought I was.

But when I wasn't thinking about the gloomy thought of Veronique/Death Eaters, I was studying for my NEWTs as well as spending time with my friends. I soon learned that over summer Sirius had run away from home and moved in with the Potters. I assumed that it was because of this adjustment that Sirius seemed more distant than usual. I tried to ask to confirm, but I never pushed too far.

When our first week back came go a close, I returned back to the dorms after studying with Remus and Lily. No one else was there except for Marlene, who sat legs crossed on her bed, a book in her hand. Placing my book back on the floor, I sat down beaide her, letting out a deep breath.

Upon doing this, Marlene marked her page, closed her book, placed the book on the pile of books beside her bed and then faced me.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asked.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell. As far as I knew, it was not yet made public.

"Cerisa?" Marlene said with worry. "What's going on?"

I sighed, looking down at my hands, vaguely aware I was about to cry. "They're telling me Veronique may be a Death Eater."

I didn't look to see Marlene's reaction. The hug she gave me told me everything. I returned the hug, not wanting to let go and half wondering what I would do without Marlene by my side.

00000000000

 _So this chapter was the start of the descent towards darkness. Never fear, there will be happy moments ahead and I promise you next chapter you'll see Cerisa and Sirius being a couple, doing couply things. ;)_


	32. Too calm

_October, 1977_

"You're staring."

Lily kicked Marlene's leg under the desk while Lydia and I shared a grin. We were in Transfiguration and Lily was gazing over at—you'll never believe it—James Potter! Actually, over the past months she had been doing quite a lot of that, gazing. She also wasn't complaining about him every so often.

It was this that caused Marlene, Lydia, and I to suspect that Lily was staring to have—gasp!—feelings for Mr. James Fleamont Potter.

When Transfiguration ended, Marlene teased Lily again before rushing off to the library, Remus not to far behind. Lydia soon went with Peter and when McGonnal appeared asking for the Head Boy and Girl to follow her, James and Lily went with her. Despite that being all my friends being off someplace, I was happy because I soon found myself alone with Sirius.

We sat on the couch in the common room, sitting so close to each other I was aftaid we might become stuck. Sirius had his arm around me as I snuggled into his side, reading the book he had in his hand. It was a muggle book Remus gave him to borrow and I thought it was awfully weird. It had elves and trolls and dragons, but not the way I knew them. I couldn't help but frown at the ridiculousness of some of it.

Eventually I got bored of the book and I rested my head on Sirius's shoulder as I asked, "How are things with the Potters?"

"Excellent," Sirius replied with a smile, looking up from his book. "I mean, I still can't convince them to let me sleep in the doghouse, but so far so good."

I laughed, glanced up at him. "The doghouse? Really, Sirius?"

Sirius shared the smile before it faded. "To be honest, I feel as though I'm a bother, but I have no where else to go..."

"Sirius," I said firmly. "I'm sure you're not a bother. James loves you like a brother and the Potters seem like very generous people. Don't let yourself feel like you're a bother to anyone."

"What about you?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin. "Am I bother to you?"

"Why of course!" I teased. "But you're my boyfriend. You're allowed to be."

"Boyfriend?" He asked surprisingly, a smile ever present on his face.

"Yes, Sirius, boyfriend," I replied, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Get used it."

He chuckled as I snuggled back into his side. He kissed my forehead before resting his head on mine. Then we remained in that position, listening to the crackling of the fire. In this silence, I found myself thinking back to Veronique.

I had gotten a letter from Ghislaine earlier that day explaining the situation further and it seems that they have confirmed Veronique's involvement with You-know-who. They don't know if she if being forced to, but as of now, she was a fully consented Death Eater and soon the entire wizarding world would know. Ghislaine said they were planning on revealing it the week after in order to further confirm the facts.

I tried to talk to Marlene about it, but she was taling her NEWTs very seriously and so she always spent time with Tobster in the library. I had told Lydia and Lily, but like Marlene they were busy. I also told Sirius, but I didn't want to trouble him, especially with everything that is going on with his family.

"What wrong?" Sirius asked, pulling back slightly so he could see my face.

I shook my head. "Just thinking. About Veronique. About the Death Eaters. About You-know-who. About everything really."

"They know for certain about Veronique?"

I nodded. "Yup. My sister is a Death Eater. I don't even know how to feel about that."

"Cerisa, if she's a Death Eater, is she really your sister?" Sirius asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't think she deserves that title now."

"If I'm being honest, she never deserved that title," I said quietly. After another silent moment, I sighed. "In other news..."

Sirius smiled. "In other news...Correct me if I am wrong, but is Evans starting to like Prongs? Or is that just me?"

"Nope!" I said with a grin. "She is definitely starting to have feelings for him. I don't know the cause for it, but yes, romance is bound to blossom any time now."

"Thank Merlin," Sirius said. "After six years, James's constant, unrequited devotion to Evans gets a little tiresome."

I laughed and glanced up at him and his grey eyes which still left me breathless, "I can imaine. How you survived, I suppose I'll never know."

"I don't know, Kaiser. Maybe McKinnon will develope her own crush, and then you'll have to deal with her."

"Oh gosh no!"

Sirius threw his head back in laughter and I joined in. And so that was how our conversation continued, with idle conversation and occasional bursts of laughter (we sometimes kissed, of course). But when we had nothing to talk about, we sat there in silnce, nearly motionless. I sat there beside him, head on his shoulder while Sirius idly ran his fingers through my short ash-blonde hair.

In that moment of peace and relaxation, I felt completely calm, though in the back of mind lingered the thought that perhaps things were too calm...


	33. Reasons why i love you

_November , 1977_

As the weeks went by so did news of Veronique being a Death Eater. It was soon made public and the entire school new about it. Students were shocked—a Gryffindor a Death Eater? No one wanted to believe it and those who accepted it shunned me entirely. Atter all, to them I was just like Veronique: a pureblood in Gryffindor who was raised the same way.

So my group of friends shrunk. I now only spent time with the Marauders, Lily, Lydia, and Marlene. I didn't mind, though. They were infinitely better than anyone else.

Presently I walked along with Sirius and Peter. I had my arm interlocked with Sirius's and I smiled as Peter told me his grand plan for Lydia's Christmas gift. It was awfully sweet.

"I got an idea, Wormtail," Sirius said. "Why don't use Prongs's cloak and place a mistletoe under the Hufflepuff common room door, so that when you walk her back, it will conveniently be there."

Peter's eyes lit up. "That's an excellent idea, Padfoot! In fact, I'mgoing to find Prongs right now."

"There's no need," I said as James came running down the corridor towards us. "What's wrong, Potter?"

We didn't stop walking so James walked beside us, nearly out of breath. "I need to ask you something, Reesa. Something very important."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "All right then. What is it?"

"Does Lily like me?" James asked seriously. "I mean, does she like like me?"

I pressed m lips together, trying to contain my smile. "What gave you that idea?" Beside me, Peter and Sirius stiffled laughs.

"I was talking with Marlene," James began. "And she mentioned that if I asked Lily would go with me to Hogmeade. When I asked her to explain, she wouldn't! What a dreadful woman!"

I laughed. "She does give that impression. And to asnwer your question, yes. Lily does seem to like like you at the moment."

James stopped walking, which caused all of us to stop. Sirius went to James and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You know what this means, Prongs."

James nodded. "It's time for Phase One. Wormtail, Padfoot, with me!" He paused and glanced at me. "Oh, um, you don't mind if I bother Sirius from you do you, Reesa?"

I shook my head with a smile."Go ahead. But you harm Lily, I harm you."

A smile sprung to his face and James kissed my cheek before he and Peter rushed off. Sirius, in the other hand, gave me a kiss and a grin before going after his friends. I watched them go, tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, wondering if I would ever be as important to Sirius as the Marauders were.

00000000000000000

 _December, 1977_

It was the end of November when it happened: James took Lily to Hogsmeade and a day later, they were dating. And so during the two weeks afterwards, Remus and Marlene tagged along to all our group events as the seventh and eight wheels. But that didn't mean I wasn't a third wheel myself. At time when I was with Lily and James, it was like I wasn't there. The same went fot Peter and Lydia.

And so when Christmas break was fast approaching we all agreed that we would stay at Hogwarts and spend Christmas together. I was thrilled and so was Lydia, who was already starting to figure out what to get Peter for Christmas.

But something else was agreed around Christmas time. Lydia and I sat in the Gryffindor common room minding our own business when the Marauders appeared. They sat down on the couches around us—after Peter kissed Lydia and Sirius winked at me—and I was suspicious at this sudden gathering. Therefore I placed down my sketchbook and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"We're going to tell Lily and Marlene," Remus told us, his face and tone completely serious.

Lydia and I looked at each other and we knew exactly what he meant. Lydia turned to Remus. "Are you sure? I mean—"

"I'm sure," Remus said with a small smile. "Besides I trust Lily and Marlene. They're my friends just as much as you and Cerisa are. They deserve to know."

"Just as long as you're sure, Remus," I told him. "So when will you tell them?"

"Soon," he replied. "Before Christmas."

"I think it'll be a lot btter once we do," Peter said. "Then we'll be a real family."

Lydia smiled and her dark eyes sparkled. "Exactly! Because that is what we are. A family!"

James grinned along with them before glancing down at his watch. "Speaking of Lily. We need to perform our Head Boy and Girl duties. I'll see you guys later."

Once James left the dorm, Remus turned to us. "Sure, 'duties'. Yeah right."

I stiffled a laugh. "Perhaps you should've told them to bring the invisibility cloak."

"Are you kidding me?" Peter asked. "They already have it. Why do you think there are less pranks this year? James has the cloak with him at all times. We can never get out hands on it."

"Poor thing," I said with a pout. "Must be hard not to be able to annoy people anymore."

Peter gave me a teasing look and after some more idle conversation, Peterand Lydia soon left. Remus left soon after because I gave him a look to. I wanted to talk with Sirius alone. And so when it was just us, I crawled up on the couch and faced him with my legs crossed.

"What's up?"

I sighed, not really sus how to begin. "Remember when we first started to date?"

Sirius grinned. "Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"And remember when you told me that you could offer me your commitment? That I would be your only girl?"

"Yes," Sirius said, slightly suspicious. "Why?"

"It's just that..." I bite my lip. "It's just that when I'm with you and the other Marauders I don't feel the attention you give to them. Look, I'm not trying to sound jealous, but..."

"Kaiser," Sirius began. "Surely you—"

I held my hand up, interrupting him. "I'm not mad, Black. I've resigned myself to the fact that I won't hold that special place in your heart like the Marauders do. I just want some of it."

Sirius looked at me incredulously before taking my hand in his. "Kaiser, you do hold that special place in my heart. Don't think otherwise. Yes, I love Peter, James, and Remus. And yes they're more than friends. They're my brothers. But I want you to be more than more than a friend to me. And that is what you are to me. More than more than a friend."

"You mean a girlfriend?" I asked with a small smile.

Sirius grinned and placed a kiss on my lips. "Exactly. Look, Kaiser. I know I'm new to this whole commitment thing but I want to make this work. So if you need more of my sweet love and attention, you've got it. Think of it as a reward for finally admitting that you've loved me since first year."

I playfully punched his arm, trying to keep back my smile. "In your dreams, Black. I have not loved you since first year. Hated you, maybe." Sirius gave me a mischievous smile and silence fell before I sighed and asked, "Out of curiosity, what made me so special that you would want to commit to me? I mean, there are hundreds are other girls. Prettier girls. Smarter girls. So why me?"

Sirius kissed my hand. "Honestly? You were cute to me at first. And not pretty cute. I mean stuffed-animal cute. Especially when you got mad. I could hardly take you seriously!" This earned him another punch on the arm before he continued. "But then it was how everytime we pranked you, you didn't bother to save yourself some embarrassment. For example, when we covered you in glitter. Instead of cleaning up, you marched into the classroom with no shame. I liked that."

"Is that all?" I asked, not being able to hide my increasingly wide smile.

"No. I liked you also when you took the time to check on Regulus. I mean I know Peter asked you too, but you when farther than you needed to. You befriended him and tried to stop Snape from influencing him. There's also how you handled hearing about Remus's furry little problem."

"And all these things add up to...?" I prodded.

"These little things and many other things told me that you were worth commitment," Sirius replied. "Not to mention the fact that you are smart, beautiful, and able to handle all of my crap. That's important."

I looked at Sirius with admiration before leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips—a kiss that left him breathless afterwards. "Thank you, Black. That meant a lot."

Sirius held my hand and kissed my forehead. "You're welcome. And don't you ever forget: you're my only girl."

Those last words left me smiling for the entire evening.

00000000000000

 _End of chapter 33! Only four chapters left of this fanfic (give or take)!!!!! Thank you for sticking around for so long. I love you guys!!!_


	34. No matter what

_January, 1978_

It was cold and the only thing breaking the silence were feet pacing the floor. The fire had died, only the dim embers and the light of the moon offering light to the Gryffindor common room.

I sat on the couch, keeping busy by sketching in my notebook. Beside me Lydia was biting her nails and bouncing her leg. Lily paced the floor, pulling at her tangled hair. Marlene seemed to be the only one who was calm, but even she was nervous. She stood by the fireplace, her eyes reflecting the dying fire. All of us wore our pajamas as we had been in a deep sleep before we heard it.

We all stopped what we were doing and looking up in alarm when we heard in again: a wolf's howl. Lily and Marlene glanced at each other worriedly while Lydia squeeezed my hand. They were worried. I was worried. It was the first full moon since the Marauders told Lily and Marlene about Remus's furry little problem and none of us could sleep when we heard it.

In fact, it was I who found the invisibility cloak and fetched Lydia. I knew she wouldn't want to be alone.

And so we waited, worrying about Remus and our respective boyfriends. All except for Marlene. She was worrying about everyone, though she desperately tried to hide it.

When we heard the howl again, Lily slammed her foot against the floor in frustration. "When will it end?"

"When the full moon ends," Lydia replied quietly, fumbling with the rings around her fingers. "Some nights go by quickly. Others last forever."

I glanced at Lydia, closing my sketchbook. Lydia would know. She knew about Remus's little problem dor two years now and from what Remus told me, she had always been awake on the full moon, always there to welcome him and the Marauders back. So Lydia would know better than any of us.

"They'll be okay," Marlene assured Lily. "Besides, Madam Pomfrey will be at the infirmary to help them should they need it."

"I still can't believe it," Lily said, running a hand through her red hair. "Remus, a Werewolf."

"Shush," Marlene hissed. "Somebody will hear."

Another howl stopped any future reply. At this point I was fed up. Placing my art supplies aside, I got up and closed the window, locking the hatch.

"There," I said, looking back at the girls. "Now we can wait in silence."

And so we waited, the four of us girls waiting for Remus and three little helpers. We waited long into the night and into the early morning. Once the full moon had fully set, I jumped to my feet. The other girls followed my lead as I quickly got changed (Lydia borrowed one of Lily's things) and left the Gryffindor common room. All of us raced to the infirmary, Flich growling at us as we ran past him. There was nothing he could do. We were within curfew.

When we reached the doors we were let in my Madam Pomfrey, who sighed and crossed her arms. "I just got those boys to leave and now I have you four to deal with?"

Marlene nodded, somehow managing to push past her. We three followed suit, all very quiet as to not wake Remus up.

"Were any of them badly hurt?"I whispered, glancing up at Madam Pomfrey.

She shook her head. "No, thank Merlin. But he needs his rest. Go on. See him later."

None of us wanted to go but finally Lily left. Once she did all of us followed her out into the corridor. It was already late enough for breakfast so we all made out way to the eating hall. The only problem was that we were up all night. I was surprised we were even still alive.

The other Marauders weren't there at breakfast but they were there as the day went on and we showed up for Transfiguration class. They were clearly more exhausted than we were, but all seven of us got an equal look of worry from Professor McGonnagal.

We all sat down next to each other, with Lydia next to Peter, Lily next to James, and Marlene and I next to Sirius. As the class began, I leaned in close and whispered,

"Are you okay?"

Sirius flashed me a lopsidedly grin, which was impressive considering how exhausted he looked. "Perfect, Kaiser."

I gave him a small smile and held his hand under the desk while the class continued on. Once it finally ended, we all got together and then raced over to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey let us in immediately and we were all relieved to see Remus sitting up on his bed, eating chocolate.

"Remus!" Marlene exclaims, running over to him. She glanced down at his bandages with concern. "Are you all right?"

Remus nodded and smiled as he glanced at all of us. "I'm fine. I didn't realize I was so popular."

"You're our friend," Lydia told him, taking his hand in hers. "We'll always be there for you."

"No matter what," Lily added proudly.

Remus chuckled. "No matter what?"

All seven of us glanced at each other before simultaneously crossing our arms, smilings, and replying, "No matter what."

000000000000

 _A filler chapter, but fun to write nonetheless. Anyway, read and review!! Thanks for reading!_


	35. Order of the Phoenix

_April, 1978_

As weeks turned into months, the eight of us grew closer. We obviously had our own groups. The boys were the Marauders and would always remain the closest. But me and the girls had our own group and I was confident nothing could tear us apart.

But as time went on we soon took our NEWTs and graduation was coming up. That meant we planned our careers. Me, for instance, already planned to be an Auror and was making the necessary arrangements. Lydia wanted to be a healer and she got an internship at St. Mungos. So far everything was going swimmingly. Except, of course, with the business of Veronique being a Death Eater.

There had been more attacks and as I walked the corridors and looked at the first years I couldn't help but wonder what sort of life they'll live in. I wanted to help ensure that they wouldn't grow up hearing of Death Eater attacks. I didn't want kids of their age to be hearing and worrying about such things. They were young wizards and witches. They needed to be focus on their school (not that I ever did).

Anyway, as April was drawing to an end I found myself in a very unique situation. I walked back from classes alone as everyone went to do their own thing. I was planning on meeting with Sirius when a voice from behind me said,

"Ms. Kaiser, is it?"

Turning around, I nearly dropped my books when I saw who was addressing me. It was none other than Head Master Albus Dumbledore. He walked towards me with a smile and folded his hands in front of him as he and I stood face to face. It took me too long a moment to find my voice again.

"Y-yes," I replied, adjusting the books I held in my arms. "May I help you, Head Master?"

Dumbledore smiled and walked past me. "Yes, actually. Come."

I was confused and I hesitated before following after him. He led me in front of a statue of a Griffon (I think that was what it was) and beyond my very eyes it turned and revealed a staircase leading upwards. Dumbledore ascended the steps and I followed suit, becoming more and more confused as to what the great Albus Dumbledore would want with me.

When we climed the steps, Dumbledore led me into a large room which I guessed what his office. My mind tried to process everything that was inside but in the end my brain only focused on one things. And that was the Sorting Hat, which laid on top of a shelf, looking at me with interest.

"We meet again," I said.

"Indeed we do," it replied. "And I can see you haven't yet figured out why I put you in Gryffindor."

"No, I haven't," I admitted. "But I've stopped thinking about it."

"You don't wonder?"

I scoffed. "No, not anymore. I just hope you will be more kind to the next generation of witches and wizards."

Not waiting for him to answer, I turned away and faced Dumbledore, who sat down at his desk. He beckoned me to sit down and offered me a large smile before adjusting the glasses atop his nose.

When I had sat down, he began. "It is my understanding that your sister, Veronique Teora Kaiser, is now a known Death Eater."

I froze. "Yes."

"It is also my understanding that your brother, Julien Lothair Kaiser, was dubbed blood-traitor for marrying a muggle."

Every minute that passed was another minute in which I became more confused. "Yes."

"What of your other family members?" Dumbledore asked, placing a lemon drop in his mouth. "Where do they stand on blood status?"

"My parents," I started hesitantly. "Are being influenced to be prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns. As for Ghislaine, I cannot say. She and I used to be close, but not any longer."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said mostly to himself. "And what of you, Ms. Kaiser? Where do you stand?"

"I think witches and wizards are all equal, and that their blood doesn't matter," I replied firmly.

"I have a feeling you were the rebel in the family." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Not always. Only just recently have I learned my family's opinions don't matter."

Dumbledore frowned. "But shouldn't your family's opinion matter most of all—aside from your own?"

I shook my head and smiled sadly. "Not in my case."

"Hmm... But in the end your opinion is the only one that matters I suppose," Dumbledore told me, placing another lemon drop in his mouth. "Now, tell me, Ms. Kaiser. Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

I frowned, shaking my head. From there Dumbledore smiled and began to tell me all about it, as well as who is now a part of it—mainly Marlene, Lydia, and the others. And in the end, when Dumbledore was finished, he placed a life changing question before me.

"Ms. Kaiser, would you like to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

I didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

0000000000000000

 _May 1978_

And so after seven longs, eventful years, I have finally graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Joining the others—Lily, Marlene, Lydia, and the Maruaders—in a pub in muggle London, I raised my glass in celebration.

"Well we did it folks," James said, draining what had to have been his fourth glass. "We've graduated!"

We all raised our glasses and cheered once more. Not being able to help myself, I turned to Sirius and pulled him down for a kiss. When we pulled away we were both smiling.

"Can you believe it?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck as he had his arms around my waist. "Can you believe it's been seven years?"

Sirius grinned. "To be honest, no. Do you remember when it all began?"

"Yes," I replied with a laugh. "On the Hogwarts Express, when you so rudely declined me a seat in your compartment. Good times, Black."

Sirius chuckled and kissed me once more. I wouldn't have mind never pulling away but then someone rudely tapped my shoulder. Rolling my eyes I glanced over my shoulder at Marlene, who held up a muggle camera. Before either of us could protest, the camera flashed as she took a picture.

"Really, Marlene?" I asked.

Marlene grinned. "Oh yeah. It's one for the books. It will be proof to my grandchildren when I fell them of the Black Plague victim, Cerisa Kaiser. Besides, Remus and I are making a whole book out of it."

Remus and Marlene gave each other a high five and for the rest of the night they took dozens of both wanted and unwanted pictures. And the rest of the night was pure bliss as we all laughed and had a general good time. I stuck close to Sirius as we guessed how many drinks it would take for Peter and Lydia to leave right then and there for a night at a motel.

We guessed about lots of other things too. We guessed the whole night through and then we reminisced about our seven years in Hogwarts. All our interactions, both big and small. We laughed at the betrothal Mother and Father had planned the with Blacks (let's be honest, Sirius wasn't the marrying type) and then we laughed about our first trip to Hogsmeade together.

The night was full of laughter, fueling us for the dark, dark rode ahead.

0000000000000

 _Only two more chapters left!!! Thanks for sticking around for so long. Remember to read and review!! Love you guys!_


	36. Avada Kedavra

_September 9, 1980_

"Aren't you the cutest thing!"

I picked up my three-year-old godson from the floor and spun him around, causing him to giggle. Like his mother, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. And like his father, he was extremely ticklish. And so when I placed him on the couch and began to tickle him, he begged me to stop between bursts of laughter.

From the kitchen came my sister-in-law, Patricia, just as I stopped tickling the boy. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Having fun, Eddy?"

The boy laughed and nodded before hugging me. "Can she stay forever?!"

I laughed and kissed his head. "I'm afraid not, kiddo."

Eddy crossed his arms and pouted before his eyes lit up. "Is it because of baby? Cause she can go!"

"Eddy!" Patricia exclaimed just as we heard the front door open. "Be nice. Now go greet your father."

"Daddy!" Eddy screamed as he jumped down the couch and ran off.

Before long Eddy returned and was accompanied by my brother Jules and Patricia's mother, whose house we were staying in. I smiled when I saw them and gave Jules a big, long embrace.

"It's been too long, Reesa," Jules said, pulling away. "You look great."

I smiled and then turned to Patricia's mother, Kath, and the newborn she held in her hands. "And how is my second godchild?" I asked.

I was about to hold the baby when I looked up at Kath's face, which was full of fear. Frowning, I turned around and gasped. Racing towards the bay window of the living room was a glowing blue shadow. Jules and I took out our wands and pointed it at the window, but then I realized what it was. Before Jules could do anything, I forced him to lower his arm.

"Its all right," I told him as the blue mist formed into the Patronus shape of a lion: Marlene's Patronus.

Scaring everyone in the room but me, the Patronus spoke. "Send help!! Please! Quickly! Veronique's here!"

And just like that the Patronus disappeared, and everyone was left stunned. But not me. I acted quickly.

"Accio broom!" I shouted and before long the front door opened and soon the broom came to my hand.

"Reesa, what's going on?" Jules asked as I got on my broom.

"I'll explain later," I told him. "Stay safe."

Before he could say anything else, I levitated off the ground and shot out of the house, soaring into the night sky.

000000000000000

As a flew above the highlands and forests of England, it didn't take me long to find Marlene's location. I knew where the Order of the Phoenix sent her and so I was able to get there quickly.

Reaching my destination, I swooped down through the clouds and pulled up before I hit the ground. I flew into the wide forest, searching for the abandoned village Marlene was sure to be at. The wind soared past me, causing my short blonde hair and loose clothing to fly along with it. When the village was in sight, I landed on the ground a few yards away.

Leaving my broom where it was, I grasped my wand as I approached the village. Marlene's purprose for being there was to stake it out, to see if it was indeed being used for Death Eater meetings. She had been with another member. She had been with Sirius. I hoped beyond hope that they were both all right.

Before I could get closer, someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and grasping my hand with my wand. I thrashed in their hold before a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Kaiser, it's me."

At the sound of Sirius's voice I calmed down immediately. He let me go and before he could say anything else I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I said quietly, cupping his face in my hands. "Are you hurt?"

Sirius shook his head, taking my hands in his. "But Marlene is. Veronique has her inside one of the houses."

"We need to get her out," I said, looking at the village. "Is anyone else coming?"

"I don't know, but we can't wait. Veronique was using the Cruciatus curse on her."

I bit my lip and after a long moment I sighed and nodded. "All right then. Let's go. Usual plan?"

Sirius nodded and from there we parted ways. He pointed to which house it was and then we each went towards and around it on either side. My breathing was shaky as I stayed low, avoiding the windows on the house. As I got closer I heard voices, somone yelling the Cruciatus curse and then I heard screaming. I forced myself not to cover my ears. But this was Marlene. They were hurting Marlene!

When I got to the end of the right side of the house, I very careful and gently looked up from the window, into the house. My eyes widened when I saw the lack of people within. Marlene laid bleeding on the ground, crying. Veronique stood over her, wand outstretched, and behind her were two Death Eaters, both with masks.

I waited a few moments as accordance with the plan before I acted.

I jumped in through the window, landing on my feet and pointing my wand at the Death Eaters. "Stupify!"

Not long afterwards Sirius appeared and did the same. With the two Death Eaters taken care of, we stood side by side, wands pointed at Veronique, who gave us a wicked smile. Next to her, Marlene lifted her eyes at us and I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring nod.

"Sister, dear, how lovely to see you," Veronique said, her wand focused on Marlene. "Make one move and she's dead."

My nostrils flared. "Step away from her, Veronique. You're outnumbered."

Veronique looked particularly amused. "Yes, but two blood-traitors. How very intimidating."

My anger rose at her insufferable grin and my hold on my wand tightened. Beside me Sirius stood ever so still, his eyes on Veronique in case she should try anything. Marlene sobbed as she laid on the ground, covered on her own blood. There was only so much I could take.

Veronique smiled once again when on either side of her appeared two more Death Eaters, each wearing a mask.

"Are you outnumbered now?" Veronique asked.

"This the best you got?" Sirius asked before giving me a knowing glance. We had a plan.

Veronique wasn't given another chance go speak before I made fhe next move.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand was thrown out of Veronique's hand and even caused her to stumble backwards. Following this, everything happened so fast. Sirius raced towards Marlene, lifting her in his arms, just as I disarmed the other Death Eaters. Then I raced for Veronique's wand but just as I did so, Veronique lunged for it. Unfortunately for me, she reached it first.

"Get out of here!" I shouted to Sirius, who stood at the doorway with Marlene in his arms.

"Kaiser—"

" _Get out!_ "

I didn't look to see if Sirius had listened before I focused all my attention on Veronique once again. Wands pointed at each other, we circled the room, our eyes never leaving our opponent.

I only had one chance, one chance. If I failed, I died. If I succeeded, Veronique died. But it was fifty fifty. It depended on who could say it fast enough.

Five.

Veronique grasped her wand tighter.

Four.

I focused my senses.

Three.

Veronique flashed me a wicked grin.

Two.

My breath caught.

One.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	37. Epilogue

_Note: so in canon Marlene dies in 1980, but not in this fanfic. Just letting you know._

 _00000000000000_

 _October 29, 1983_

The cafe was full of chatter and the smell of coffee. I thumped my fingers on the table and checked my watch the fifth time in the past ten minutes. I sipped at my coffee as I waited for Daily Prophet journalist that was to meet with me. I checked my watch yet again and just then the bell of the door rang, indicating that someone has entered. I turned to see the journalist walk towards me with a smile before taking his seat across from me.

"Marlene McKinnon?" He asked. When I nodded, he continued, the smile ever present on his face. "I'm Henry Hollad of the Daily Prophet. I'm so pleased you decided to meet with me."

I nodded. "Don't make me regret it."

"Of course," Henry said, opening his notebook and taking out his pen. "If you don't mind, Ms. McKinnon, my pen is going to write for me. Shall we begin with a few questions?"

"Ask away," I told him, forcing a smile but also keeping a wary eye on the levitating pen that began to write whatever we said.

"The anniversary of James and Lily Potter's murder is in two days," Henry reminded me. "What does this make you feel?"

"Grief," I replied, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It is my understanding that you, along with two others, were close friends with Lily Potter. In fact, I also heard that you were even friends with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Is this true?"

"It is."

"How did you react when you heard that it was Sirius Black who betrayed the Potters and then killed Peter Pettigrew?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Initially? I was in shock and in a state of disbelief. I couldn't believe Black would betray his friends like that, but then again, I supposde I don't really know him at all."

Henry nodded, apparently very interested. "Now, as it stands, you and the Werewolf are the only ones alive from your little groupf of friends. Is that correct?"

My nostrils flared. "Yes, me and _Remus—_ not 'the werewolf'—are the only ones were know for sure are alive."

"As yes, of course," Henry said. "My apologizes. And how did you feel when Lydia Lane was captured by You-Know-Who? How did you feel when she was presumed dead?"

"I couldn't have possibly felt worse than Peter Pettigrew," I said tersely. "Is that all you'll be asking me? How I felt? Because if that is the case, then I am wasting my time."

"Again, I apologize. I ask that you bare with me." When I still glared at him, Henry added, "Please, Ms. McKinnon."

I was about to refuse and leave that cafe but something made me stay. I don't know what it was but I hated it.

"Thank you," Henry said with a smile. "Now, it seems thst everyone I talk with was shocked at Black's betrayal to the Potters. However, each of them, including you, say that you must not have known him too well if he could do this. And this leads me to my next question. John Lane had mentioned that Cerisa Kaiser and Sirius Black were something of an item back in the day. He also told me you and Kaiser were good friends. So tell me, how would she react in hearing of this betrayal."

I didn't even blink before saying, "It is my belief that she wouldn't have believed it. That she would've tried to exonerate him."

Henry nodded thoughtfully. "And forgive my repetitiveness, but concerning Kaiser's death..."

I sighed. "When that bitch Veronique killed Cerisa, I was enraged and full of immense sorrow at the same time. It is also my belief that in killing Cerisa, Veronique set in motion a whole sequence of events. Cerisa was the first to go, then Lydia, then James, then Lily, then Peter and Black is practically dead to me. I lost six friends in such a short amount of time."

"You blame Veronique Kaiser?"

"I blame her and You-Know-Who," I replied. After a moment, I added, "Will all this be published?"

Henry hesitated but nodded.

"Good," I said. "Because when Veronique Kaiser and all Death Eaters read the latest issue I want them to read my promise: they will suffer for every pain and anguish they caused. They will get everything they deserve. I promise you that."

Henry looked slightly afraid at the darkness in my voice, but I ignored him as I wished him good day and excused myself. Grabbing my bag, I left the cafe and entered the busy street of Diagon Alley. Putting on my hat, I made my way out of Diagon Alley, glancing down at my watch.

Once I reentered muggle territory, I started to look for yet another cage to meet with someone yet again. When I located and arrived at my destination, I got a table and ordered tea instead of coffee, hoping it would be appetizing enough for me to drink. When the waiter gave me my drink, I drank in silence, waiting for my next meeting.

Before I knew it, the door opened and I smiled when I saw a family of five walk towards me with smiles. The father was Jules Kaiser and his wife was Patricia. I smiled at six-year-old Eddy and ruffled his hair when he gave me a hug. When they all sat down, I smiled at the baby in Patricia's arms.

"How are you?" I asked, sipping at my tea and turning to Jules.

"I'm all right. I was originally supposed to come here alone but the kids were dying to see you again," Jules said with a smile, looking down at his three-year-old daughter.

"Why did you want to see me in the first place?" I asked.

"I finally decided to clean out the boxes filled with all of Reesa's things," Jules said, fishing into his pocket. "While doing so I found something I thought you might want to have. Ah, here we go."

Jules handed me a stack of pictures and I accepted it from him. The first picture was of our first year in Hogwarts, just the four of us—Lily, Lydia, Cerisa, and I. The next were the four of us in Hogsmeade and the others were also pictures of us during our Hogwarts years. But the last one caught my eye. It was of the eight of us—the four girls and the Marauders.

In the picture, Lily and James had their arms around each other with Remus and I on either side of them. Beside Remus were Peter and Lydia and beside me were Sirius and Cerisa. We were in muggle London. We had just graduated and we asked a muggle to take a picture for us.

I tried but I could soon no longer contain my tears. I cried because we were all so happy in our moment of complete bliss. It was the golden moment and I cried because six of those people were dead. I cried because I knew I could never be happy again as much as I was happy then.

It was the golden moment and we were the golden group of friends. But gold can break and that's exactly what happened to us.

0000000000000000

 _So that's the end!!! Thank you so much for sticking around and giving me all those reviews! I really appreciate it!_

 _And I know this was a sad ending and I might've ended it like this completely had I not thought of an idea for a sequel. The title for the sequel will be 'The Blood-Traitor's Daughter'. I'm not sure when I'll start writing it, so watch out for that!_

 _Like always, I love you guys and once again, thanks for reading!!!_


End file.
